A Blinding Burn
by IJustCantSeemToFigureItIn
Summary: Kurt and Blaine bury themselves in their work for different reasons. Rachel and Sebastian are sick of their friends being like this for the same reason. So what happens when Sebastian and Rachel execute a plan to set Kurt and Blaine up on a blind date... With each other.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry have been friends since high school, it was always a love/hate thing, but the older they got the more they got along. They've been living in New York, sharing a decent looking apartment since they were eighteen. Now at 22 they were both almost done with school, looking for careers and falling in love, at least on Rachel's side, she was in love. Her and Finn were getting married in about ten months. Kurt on the other hand has been single for a year. After his last relationship he decided to focus on graduating and his internship with Marc Jacobs. Rachel wanted to change this, Kurt needed someone else, especially with her wedding coming up she didn't want him living by himself, drowning himself in his work for the rest of his life.

Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe have been friends since their high school days at Dalton Academy. After years of pining after him and Blaine turning him down, Sebastian settled on being friends and now them, along with Sebastian's boyfriend live together, sort of. Blaine lives for his job. He's been a firefighter since he moved to New York and since then he's had no life, living at the station most of the time. While Sebastian has been dating the same guy for three years, Blaine has had a few dates here and there over the last year, not being able to commit for God knows what reason. Sebastian wanted to change this, he wasn't going to move on knowing his best friend didn't have a life, he couldn't let him choose to be alone for the rest of his life... So he was going to choose for him.

Sebastian and Rachel met three years ago in a musical theater class at Nyada and have been close ever since, even Kurt knew him and they got along well. For the past few months Rachel has been complaining about Kurt being boring, always doing stuff for class or working. Sebastian would mention Blaine, how he was the same way and he hated seeing him so quiet and focused all the time. The guy never relaxed. Then they got an idea, sparking a couple weeks ago. They would have the boys go on a date together, just dinner, to meet each other at least. Neither agreed. Blaine being committed to work and Kurt too busy working on portfolios and paper work to even look up at Rachel when she asked.

"Is he still not agreeing?" Sebastian asked as Rachel took her seat next to him in class. She sighed dramatically, giving him a nod of her head, rolling her eyes. "Sadly. We need to make this happen. They would be so cute together." Sebastian nodded in agreement, getting that evil smirk on his face. The one that signaled that he had an idea.

Sebastian looked over and Rachel raised an eyebrow, watching as her friends smile widened. "I have a plan Miss Berry... We're going to have to trick them into meeting for a date and I know just how to do it." she giggled and shook her head at how cute he was when he has crazy ideas. "Mr. Smythe, Miss Berry. Do you have a problem with me starting class while you converse? I would hate to interrupt." They looked straight ahead and shook their heads quickly, opening their notebooks to copy the board as the teacher began his lecture once again.

Rachel entered the apartment to see paper scattered everywhere and Kurt sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, glasses sliding down his nose, pencil moving in quick strokes across the paper. "Hey Rach, how was class?" He wondered, sounding like he was on autopilot. She smiled sadly, hoping Sebastian's plan will work. "It was fine. You know, if you aren't busy tomorrow, can we meet up for lunch? I miss hanging out with you like we used to." Kurt stopped and looked up to her, biting his lip, carefully debating how to answer. "Um yeah.. I could use a break actually." His friend squealed excitedly and hugged Kurt tightly, kissing his cheek. He chuckled and rubbed her back, missing human contact in general. He's been cutting off a lot lately. "Meet me at that diner we love, by the fire department." Kurt nodded and went back to work as Rachel skipped off to her room to get comfortable and call Sebastian with the good news.

Blaine entered his apartment for the first time in a week. Sebastian looked up from his spot on the couch next to his boyfriend, Liam. "Hey Blaine, where have you been?" He asked, getting up and following his friend into the kitchen. Blaine opened the fridge and rubbed his face tiredly. "Work. I took extra shifts." Sebastian sighed and tried to put on a smile. "Well I miss hanging out with you. Think we can meet up for lunch tomorrow before my class?" Blaine pulled out the leftovers from the shelf Sebastian had for him, consisting of all the dinners he makes, and Blaine misses. "They gave me the day off so I guess I can. Where?" Sebastian smiled widely, fighting the urge to call Rachel in that moment. "The diner by the fire department that we like."

Kurt walked into the diner, calling Rachel so he didn't have to go searching for her. "Hey Kurt, what's up?" She asked with a huge smile, Sebastian trying not to laugh as they sat together, hidden outside. "I'm in the diner, where are you?" Kurt stood on his tip toes and couldn't quite spot her. "Can you grab us a table? I'm almost there. Oh and what are you wearing so I can find you?" She loved this plan, it was genius. "Um.. A white v-neck, jeans, and my white doc martens." Kurt quirked his eyebrow and picked a table, wondering why the hell he didn't think of asking her that in the first place.

Blaine strolled around the corner and pulled out his phone, checking if Sebastian was already inside. "Hey, you in the diner already? I'm walking in now." He asked tiredly, needing caffeine or something. He was too busy catching up on sleep to eat breakfast. "Yeah I'm there. I'm wearing a white v-neck and jeans, I'm easy to spot." Blaine opened the door and glanced around, spotting the back of a head with chestnut brown hair, wearing a white v-neck, who also appeared pretty tall even sitting. That was Sebastian all right. "Hey there." He mumbled, taking a seat without a glance.

"Um.. Hi." Blaine's head shot up at the voice, startled. "Oh. You're not Sebastian. I'm so sorry!" Kurt smirked at the handsome man in front of him, trying not to laugh as his cheeks turned a faint pink against his olive skin. "Its fine. I was just waiting for my friend Rachel. You made my day more interesting actually." He replied, the name Sebastian rolling around in his head a little, making him think. "Wait. Rachel?" Blaine asked, his eyes squinting. Kurt nodded, his eyebrows coming together in confusion. "Does your name happen to be Kurt?" Blaine wondered, remembering how Sebastian had been pestering him to go on a date with Rachel's friend, Kurt. "It does. I'm guessing you're the infamous Blaine?" Kurt bit his lip, realizing the situation. Blaine nodded and rubbed his face, his mind racing. "This was a set up." Kurt said, shaking his head, chuckling. "Well Blaine, might as well stay and have lunch. Maybe amuse them a little since I'm assuming they're spying close by."

"So are you in school?" Kurt asked once the waitress left, folding his arms on top of the table, smiling warmly. "No. I'm a firefighter." Blaine answered, taking a secretive moment to scan Kurt, taking in his appearance. He was gorgeous. "How about yourself?" Kurt nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "I go to F.I.T and intern at Marc Jacobs. My schedule is insane, but I'm thankfully graduating this year." He answered, his eyes taking a glance at Blaine's profile. He was insanely handsome. Instead of killing Sebastian and Rachel he may need to thank them. "Congrats!" Blaine smiled softly, leaning on the table, wanting Kurt to talk more. He liked his voice, there was something about it that put him at such ease. "Thank you. You know I was wondering.. If you and Sebastian are such good friends, why do I never see you around when we all hang out?" Kurt wondered, probably being too nosey. Blaine smirked, making Kurt's heart jump. "I sleep at the fire department a lot because I take a lot of extra shifts and what not. Keep myself busy. Plus I don't like to go out much anyway." Kurt bit his lip, giving a slight nod of confirmation. Blaine was not looking for a relationship, that was sort of Kurt's cue to back off a little.

Throughout lunch Blaine noticed that Kurt became a little more reserved, not asking as many questions, or supplying much comment to anything. "So you know what I do for a living, but what exactly do you do while at Marc Jacobs?" Blaine asked with a smile, trying to show Kurt he cared, because even though they just met, he does strangely care, they could always become friends. "I book meetings, answer phones, run errands and since I'll be staying after school is done they're letting me design more. I'm kept pretty busy." He admitted with a sad smile, giving a light shrug. "I put a lot of time into what I do." Blaine nodded in agreement with Kurt, moving his arms as his plate was taken away. "I have no life really." Kurt chuckled at Blaine's comment, looking at him through his eyelashes. He was so cute. "I can toast to that!" Kurt raised his glass, a wide smile across his face. Blaine bit his lip, holding back a huge smile. He couldn't fall for this guy. He didn't want to break him... or be broken again himself.

After lunch the boys walked around outside, Sebastian and Rachel long gone so they could get to class. "No work today?" Kurt wondered as they strolled next to the department. Blaine shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking down. "Anderson!" David, Blaine's friend from high school, walked out and gave him a hug. "Thought you weren't working today. Chief's orders." David laughed lightly and spotted Kurt a step ahead, watching them curiously. "Um, I'm sorry Dave, this is Kurt." The two shook hands, Dave looking at Blaine with a smirk, giving him a wink. "Hi Dave." Kurt greeted with a shy smile, Blaine smiling between them. He couldn't help himself. "Well man I'll let you go. Nice meeting you Kurt. Hope to see you around more." David said kindly, giving Blaine a look, earning a glare.

"What was that about?" Kurt chuckled, noticing the sour look on Blaine's face. "Nothing.. Nothing. I've known him since high school. In college he tried to be a businessman, like his dad, but hated it so I offered for him to join me in the fire academy, he graduated a few months after me." Kurt smiled, trying not to walk to close to Blaine, or too far. "Don't be mad, get glad." Blaine looked over to Kurt, who was giggling at his own comment. His frown turned into a soft smile. "Sorry. He annoyed me. Loud mouth." Kurt nodded in understanding. "One thing to remember: Firemen are loud, honest, and have no filter. They love to bust my balls. Assholes." Blaine laughed, looking over at Kurt with a smirk. He was going to kill Sebastian.

"Well um. This is my stop." Blaine mumbled, stopping in front of the stoop of his apartment building. Kurt glanced up, taking in the building. They didn't live too far from one another. "Before you go... Trade phones real quick?" Kurt asked before Blaine turned to walk up the stairs. A warm smile spread across Blaine's face as he handed Kurt his iPhone, typing his number into Kurt's. They traded phones again, saying goodbye and turning to head their separate ways. "Don't be a stranger Blaine."

* * *

**Finally got it out! I've had this story in my head for a few weeks now and have been itching to get it on paper/screen! I hope you all enjoy. I'm going to try and make this as original as possible because I know a lot of the stories where Blaine is a firefighter have the same sort of story line. We'll have to see where my ideas take me I guess! If anyone has ideas or comments do not be afraid to let me know! I love hearing what you all have to say, you readers are the best! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to _kill_ you." Blaine yelled as he entered the apartment, Sebastian working on homework, lounging on the couch. "I can't believe you're going to just set me up with this guy after I told you multiple times I _don't_ want to be in a relationship!" He continued, his eyes narrowing as Sebastian placed his pencil down, listening with a smug look on his face. "After what happened I can't be in a relationship and deal with that again, it hurt. I'm scared and I'm still hurting." Blaine admitted sadly, his anger fading. Sebastian grinned, going back to his work, letting his friend simmer down. "So you like him?" Blaine was silent. "I'm only guessing because you had an outburst." Sebastian looked up to see Blaine nod his head gently, running his hands through his hair. "I'm just really scared... I can't hurt him and I can't afford to be hurt either." With a sigh, Sebastian placed his notebook aside, looking at Blaine as he hung his head low, deep in thought. "Look, I know what 'he who shall not be named' did really hurt you and he didn't accept your career as much as you thought, but you can't let that jeopardize something with Kurt that could be amazing." Blaine laughed darkly, staring up at his friend. "Its not _that_ simple Sebastian." Rolling his eyes Sebastian stood, about to walk away. "Then make it _that_ simple." He told Blaine sternly, watching him a minute to see if he comments. "Think about it Blaine. If you can't stop thinking about Kurt in two days, text him, start talking, maybe go out a little, test the waters, but don't let him walk away because you're scared... You're so much stronger than that. The Blaine I know isn't a _coward_." Sebastian walked away to his room, leaving Blaine alone to think about the speech he was just given.

Kurt entered the apartment with a smile, plopping down on the couch next to Rachel. "Well played Berry." He mumbled, resting his head on her shoulder. She looked over with a smirk, kissing his head before going back to her homework. "So you like him?" Rachel wondered, missing this kind of closeness they used to have. Kurt nodded, closing his eyes, smiling peacefully. "He's handsome. There's something more to him than just being a firefighter though. His smile takes me breath away too." He admitted quietly, as If Blaine were in the next room. Rachel giggled, giving her friend a tight hug. "I'm glad you like him." Kurt shrugged, playing with his nails, his cheeks a faint pink. "I don't think he wants a relationship, he sort of hinted at that during lunch." Rachel mentally sighed, she'll have to get an update from Sebastian later on. "Give him time Kurt. All it takes is some time."

The guys in the department turned as he walked in. Making him glare at their smiling faces. "So.. How's your boyfriend?" David asked with a chuckle, knowing it would piss Blaine off. All the guys in his squad laughed, slapping him on the back as he went toward the stairs. "Its about time you moved on and put all that shit behind you." Nick said, not being smug like David, he truly meant it. "He isn't my boyfriend. Leave it alone." Blaine left it at that, going to his room to put his duffle bag down. He hated the guys knowing too much about his private life. He didn't want to seem weak to them.

He heard footsteps and turned to see his friend Nick. They met at the fire academy, became good friends and Blaine confides in him a lot. "Hey man, I'm sorry, I didn't know... David said he saw you and uh.. Kent together, and he met him, assuming you two were together. I knew I shouldn't have believed him." Blaine shrugged it off, taking a seat on the bed. "Kurt." He corrected quietly, sighing tiredly. "Excuse me?" Nick quirked an eyebrow, leaning against the wall. Blaine smirked. "His name. It's not Kent, it's Kurt. We were set up to go on a date, we aren't together." He explained, seeing the soft smile that appeared on Nick's face. "You want to be though, don't you?" Blaine shrugged, getting up to leave the room. "I don't know yet, I need to think about this." Nick watched as he walked away, shaking his head. Blaine needed to move on, he deserved to be happy and not guilty about his job.

Lauren scanned Kurt as he walked into their office. They stayed in touch after high school, Kurt landing her a job with him due to her background of being a receptionist over the years and because their really good friends so he gave in a good word for her. "Did you get laid Hummel?" She asked with a smirk, earning a glare as he sat down. "No.. But I kind of had a date yesterday." He informed with a smile, biting his lip shyly. Lauren chuckled, happy for her friend, he deserved to smile this big all the time. "What's he like? Have you talked to him since?" She wondered, moving from her computer to hear him gush about this mystery guy. He told Lauren everything, he trusted her. "He's handsome. A firefighter. Kind of short. Has an amazing smile." Kurt rattled off happily, typing on his computer. "We haven't talked yet though. Rachel said give him time. There is the two day rule thing." Lauren nodded, hoping this works out for Kurt, if anyone deserved love, it was him. She rolled back over to desk, pulling up the to do list for the day. "So... A firefighter, huh?" She asked, giving Kurt a knowing smirk. He laughed, nodding as he blushed. "That will make for some damn good role playing in the bedroom, all dressed up in his uniform." Kurt gasped, his cheeks reddening more as he laughed, embarrassed. "Oh my gosh Lauren, you can't just say things like that!" Of course, he can't deny what she said is true.

Blaine laid in the dark room, his phone resting on his chest. He was lost in his mind, thinking about his past, yesterday, and Kurt. He was beautiful and funny and there was something that made Blaine feel safe. Out of the blue Blaine's phone vibrated, signaling a text, his heart skipping a beat. To his dismay it was only Sebastian. "Rachel told me that Kurt likes you... Think about it." He mumbled aloud, tossing his phone on the side table, rolling over. Leave it to Sebastian to have great timing. Blaine groaned, rubbing his face, pulling the covers higher, burying himself into the warmth. He's been trying to fall asleep for the past hour. He couldn't stop thinking about his last relationship, all the betrayal, his trust in people damaged, his heart broken. He was so in love with him and when he thought everything was so perfect, it was really all a lie. He couldn't bear to go through that again, but he also felt like being with Kurt would never end up like that.

"Hey there. How was work?" Kurt glanced up from the front door and saw Rachel sitting on the couch with Sebastian. They were probably having one of their movie nights. "It was fine. Hey Sebastian. How have you been?" He wondered, placing his keys on the kitchen counter, setting his backpack down on the floor. "I've been good. So how was lunch yesterday?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly, as if he didn't know already. Kurt knew Rachel tells him everything, he wasn't stupid. "Good. Thank you for going out of your way to set us up. He was nice." He said happily, hanging up his jacket on the rack and walking to his room. "He likes you, you know? I know he hasn't called you yet and I figured he told you about his job and what not, but he does like you." Kurt nodded in understanding, wondering why him and Blaine were being shipped to be together. Sebastian seems to care a lot. "It was only one lunch, I'm not expecting him to like me already, its fine." He mumbled, crossing his arms shyly. "Kurt, he's been through a lot. If you guys end up dating, its going to take time for things, he was hurt and honestly... he will kill me if he finds out I told you this, but he's scared." Sebastian explained, the apartment silent as everyone kind of let that sink in. Kurt sighed and gave another nod, opening the door to his bedroom. "I would give him all the time he needs."

Blaine was back in his apartment. After taking two extra shifts these past three days and barely getting sleep the chief decided to make him rest yet again. "You're overworking yourself, Anderson. Take a couple days off, breathe, get some sleep." The chief told him, sending him out of his office with orders to come back in two days. He was itching to be busy, to do something other than pace around his apartment with his cell phone in hand. He was fighting with himself. He made a deal with Sebastian, sort of, that if he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt in two days then he would call him. Its been three days. After going through pros and cons he decided to suck it up and stop being a baby. Blaine cleared his throat loudly, walking slowly around the living room as the phone rang, hoping for the best.

"Hello?" Lauren looked up from her desk, seeing Kurt with his phone to his ear, a smile spreading across his face. "Oh hey Blaine, what's up?" He asked nonchalantly, trying to keep his cool, when in reality his heart was racing wildly. Lauren watched her friend's facial expression change from a calm smile to his mouth dropped in pure excitement. "Yeah that sounds really great, I'll see you then." He was still keeping his voice normal, not wavering a bit. "Okay.. Yeah, it's a date, bye." Once the call ended was when Kurt let out the scream he was holding in. Lauren laughed loudly as she watched him bounce around and happy dance. "He asked me out on a date! Lauren I might get a boyfriend who's a firefighter!" Kurt giggled and hopped over to her desk, holding her hands in his, trying to get her to celebrate with him. "I'm very excited for you honey." She smiled and watched him hop up and down in front of her, noticing that he was calming down a little. "I can't believe he actually came around. I didn't think he would!" Kurt said softly, biting his lip. "You deserve it Hummel. Now get that work done so you have time to get ready later!" Lauren told him with a smirk, laughing as he ran back to his desk.

Sebastian walked into the apartment after class to see Blaine fixing the sleeve of his button down shirt. It was safe to say that he was really confused at the attire his friend had on. "Um.. Hey, where are you off to?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow as Blaine smiled. Actually smiled. This was weird. "A date." Blaine chuckled and grabbed his wallet and keys, glancing over at the confused look on his friend's face. "With Kurt. I listened to what you said for once and we have a date tonight." He informed, rolling his eyes as Sebastian smiled widely, attacking him with a hug. "I am so proud of you Blainers. Move on, be happy, fall in love. You deserve this." Sebastian said genuinely, giving Blaine a pat on the arm. "I'm going to try my best. I'll see you later alright?" He grabbed a coat and walked toward the door, Sebastian following him. He was acting like a dad sending his daughter out on her first date. "Use protection!" Blaine shot him a menacing glare before leaving, keeping a mental post it note to kill his friend for that comment later.

Rachel heard the bedroom door open and turned around to see Kurt in a white button down, black tie, and a black vest over it. He looked perfect. "I'm so excited for you!" She squealed, running around the couch to hug him tightly. He giggled and rubbed her back soothingly. "All because you two sneaky bastards lied to us about lunch." Kurt mumbled, smiling widely as he collected his keys and wallet off the counter. Rachel rolled her eyes with a chuckle, smiling adoringly at her best friend as he did a hair check, the giddy feeling he had showing. "Are you nervous?" She wondered, crossing her arms as she stood in the middle of the apartment. Kurt shook his head, turning around to look at his friend. "Should I be?" He wondered with a laugh, his smile shrinking to a smirk. "Its our first real date. Whatever happens, happens."

* * *

**So for those who are sticking it out with me, thank you! It means a hell of a lot! I hope this story is unlike the others and you all enjoy reading it! I've worked so hard and am honestly extremely happy with how this is turning out! I have ten chapters typed up so far which makes updating a breeze if you all continue to read and leave reviews (Which are highly appreciated!) Thank you for reading, you guys rock! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine?" He turned at the sound of his name and gasped quietly, smiling from ear to ear. He looked stunning. They laughed nervously and gave each other an awkward hug, marveling one another. "Hi Kurt. You look great." Blaine greeted, his hand resting on Kurt's shoulder affectionately. Kurt smirked and looked down shyly, this was almost too good to be true. "You don't look so bad yourself." He mentally slapped himself for the cheesy line. He hasn't been on a date since God knows when. Blaine chuckled, trying to let himself go for the night, going with the motions. It was almost too easy to do with Kurt there. "Thank you. So how about we go in for some dinner?" Blaine wondered, scrunching his nose cutely as he asked, making Kurt swoon. This man was too cute for words. "I think that sounds wonderful." Kurt looped his arm into Blaine's, making a bold move. He was itching to be close to him.

They chewed their food quietly, catching each others eye every once and a while, the two of them look away, blushing. "So how was work?" Blaine asked sweetly, wiping his mouth with his napkin before taking another bite. Kurt played with his salad, giving a shrug. "It was okay. The only exciting part of my day was your phone call." He admitted, laying everything out on table. He wasn't going to hide his feelings. "I'm glad I could do that. Maybe I'll call more often?" Blaine said with a smile, his tone more like a question. "I would like that." They smiled shyly, finishing off their meals. "How was work for you?" Kurt wondered, pushing his plate aside, all his attention on Blaine. He loved listening to him speak. His voice was soothing. "It was okay. I actually have two days off. My chief thinks I work way too hard." Blaine explained, hoping to give off the hint that they can hang out tomorrow. "It sounds like you do, taking extra shifts and what not. You seem like you could use a break." Kurt told him with a soft smile, hoping to come off as caring, not reprimanding. Blaine's eyes scanned down Kurt's profile, unable to hide his huge smile. The last relationship Blaine was in, 'he who shall not be named', always encouraged him to take more shifts so he could make more money and hopefully move up in ranking. Kurt actually seems to care about his well being.

After dinner and a playful fight over who would pay (Blaine winning) they were walking the streets of Times Square together, smiling and enjoying the scenery around them. "I come here every day for work, but it never gets old." Kurt said softly, his shoulder brushing with Blaine's as they walked side by side. "I think that's why I decided to be a firefighter here instead of in Ohio. I actually want to protect this place, especially since 9/11." Blaine explained, taking a deep breath before grabbing Kurt's hand, the two of them looking between each other. Kurt smiled widely and gave a reassuring squeeze, breaking out into a giggle. "I still can't believe you're from Ohio and were in Glee club too! Warblers right?" Kurt asked excitedly, their hands still joined together. "Yeah. I was there leading man for three years. The more I look back on it, the more I miss it." Blaine admitted, remembering a coffee shop a few blocks away. "The Warblers or singing?" Kurt wondered, regretting it because it was kind of a stupid question. Blaine gave a shrug, placing their hands in his jacket pocket, Kurt's heart skipping a beat. "Both I guess." Kurt nodded, leaning into Blaine more. "You're going to have to sing for me one day, you know?" Blaine laughed, leading them into warm cafe. "I will. Promise."

Through the course of their night they probably learned more about each other than a couple does while being together for two months. They just had this instant connection. "That used to be my ring tone in high school!" Kurt hid his face in his hands, embarrassed as Blaine laughed at him. "Yep.. That's my brother. Now he's in shows and stuff. He's been good. How about you, any siblings?" Blaine asked, smiling adoringly as Kurt died down from his laughter. "Yeah. I have a step brother Finn. He was in New Directions with me. The awkwardly tall lead we had." Blaine nodded in confirmation, taking a sip of his coffee. "Him and Rachel are getting married in like ten months or something. She's probably at his apartment now." Kurt bit his lip, avoiding eye contact. "If you want to go and hang out at mine or something." He finished, finally looking up see Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes looking back at him. "Okay." Blaine murmured in surprise, holding his hand out for Kurt as he stood.

They entered the apartment, the both of them toeing their shoes off as Kurt flicked the light on. "Welcome to my lovely abode." He introduced with a giggle, placing his keys and wallet on on the kitchen counter, standing there awkwardly as Blaine looked around, surveying the place. "Its really nice. Very homey." He mumbled, smiling to Kurt. "Come on, lets watch a movie." Kurt suggested, skipping over to the couch and taking a seat, patting the spot next to him, signaling Blaine to sit. "Your pick." Blaine said, before Kurt could tell him to choose a movie. They laughed and decided on the newest romantic comedy together, putting teamwork into it.

By the middle of the movie Blaine held Kurt against his side, an arm securely around his waist as Kurt's head was rested on his shoulder. He could get used to this closeness. He felt comfortable. "Hey Kurt?" He looked over and smiled softly, humming out a question, wondering what he was called for. With all the courage he could muster Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's, the grip he had on his waist tightening. Kurt sighed as they parted, their eyes opening slowly. Without hesitation they both leaned in this time, their lips meshing together gently. "Mm.. Blaine. Bedroom." Kurt mumbled, holding Blaine's face in his hand, his thumb gently stroking his cheek. He nodded, picking Kurt up off the couch, carrying him into what he assumed was his bedroom.

"Wait.. Kurt.." Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist gently, taking his hand away, trying to let them both cool down. Kurt looked at him, hurt and confusion written on his face. "I.. I like you, I just really want to do this right." He explained, noticing Kurt's features soften, a small smile spreading. They shared a soft kiss, cuddling into one another. "So you want to wait?" Blaine nodded, nuzzling his nose with Kurt's. "Yeah. I want to keep seeing you, but I would feel better if we took this slow." He admitted, glad they didn't sleep together on the first date. Blaine didn't want any regrets if they were going to be in a relationship later. "I can agree with that." Kurt said softly, using Blaine as a pillow, enjoying the contrast of his soft skin against the roughness of Blaine. "You're still going to stay the night right?" He nodded, holding Kurt close, kissing his head. "I was going to stay the night whether we were going to have sex or not." Blaine admitted, the two of them laughing before settling into the silence, enjoying each others warmth.

He blinked his eyes open slowly, adjusting to the light. "Morning beautiful." Blaine walked in with a tray of breakfast and two cups of coffee, clad in only boxers. Kurt was hoping he could wake up like this every morning. "What's all this?" He wondered, sitting up in the bed, taking the tray from Blaine so he could join him on the bed. "Well its eggs, bacon, and a bagel. Also coffee. I brought you cream and sugar so you can mix it yourself." Blaine explained, smiling like an excited little kid. "This is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.. Thank you." Kurt smiled and leaned over, kissing Blaine's cheek. "You're welcome." They sat close and shared breakfast, along with some kisses. It felt like they've been together so much longer than a first date. Kurt normally doesn't invite guys to his apartment till much later, but this felt so much different than that.

Kurt picked up the tray and stood, walking to the kitchen. "And where do you think you're going?" Blaine asked playfully, following him out. "To clean up." Kurt said matter of factually, walking into the kitchen quickly, Blaine chasing him. His arms circled his waist, lifting Kurt up and away from the sink. "Oh no you don't.." They both laughed, Kurt managing to break free, turning on the water right before Blaine grabbed him again. "Blaine let me go, you made breakfast, let me clean!" Kurt tried to reason, laughing as he was held against Blaine's chest, trying to reach for the sink. "Let me. I want to." Blaine said soothingly, kissing Kurt's shoulder. "You're the guest." They both sighed, the two of them knowing they wouldn't let each other win. "You know.. Maybe we could leave it in there for Rachel to deal with." Kurt suggested, giggling as Blaine set him down, his grip loosening. "Sounds like a plan."

Blaine hovered above him, their mouths moving together as Kurt ran his hands through his curls. There was no where else Blaine would rather be. In the silence there was a ringing, making the two break apart. "I'm sorry, hold on." He mumbled, digging in the pocket of his jeans that lie on the floor. Kurt smiled, amused, as Blaine stood in the middle of the room, admiring his strong arms and muscular back. How the hell did he manage to get so lucky? "Shit.. Yeah I'll be in. Give me a half hour, see you at the station." Blaine hung up with a frustrated sigh. "They need back up at a call. I have to go into work. I'm sorry." He explained quietly, watching the disappoint on Kurt's face. It was looks like those that made him afraid to be in a relationship. He didn't want to upset him because of his job. That wasn't fair. "Its okay." Kurt stood, going over to take Blaine into his embrace. "Stay safe. Call me when you get home." They shared a lingering kiss, parting so Blaine could get dressed and get to work.

Rachel walked up to her building, Blaine walking out. "Hey there." She said happily, frowning slightly as he waved and sped walked down the street, trying to hail a cab. Without thought she entered the apartment to see Kurt lounging on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him. "I saw Blaine leaving, You guys slept together, didn't you?" Kurt rolled his eyes, of course she didn't bother to say hello, or ask any normal questions. "No. He spent the night, that's all. He got called into work." Rachel nodded, taking a seat next to her friend. "Its not going to be easy being with him, you know. He might get called in a lot." She said gently, smiling sadly as Kurt rested his head on her shoulder. "Yeah, I know. He's really great though. He called me beautiful and made me breakfast." Kurt hid his face in his hands, blushing. Rachel couldn't be happier for him. If him and Blaine could work this out, then who is she to judge what they have.

Blaine entered his apartment later that evening to see a note on the kitchen counter. "Out for the night with Liam. See you tomorrow, Sebastian." He read quietly, sighing tiredly, his body aching. Without second thought he pulled his phone out, clicking on Kurt's name. "Hey." He mumbled, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he undressed. "No I'm fine Kurt, don't worry. I'm used to this." He assured, clearing his throat. "Do you really? We kind of spent a whole day together, you don't have to if you don't want to." Blaine said, placing his phone on speaker so he could strip his shirt off. "No Blaine, I want to come over. You sound pretty bad.. Let me comfort you." Kurt murmured soothingly, making it really hard for Blaine to tell him no. "Alright. I'm going to jump in the shower. I'll see you in an hour?" Kurt chuckled at the rasp in Blaine's voice, noticing how tired he was through the phone. "I'll see you then, bye."

* * *

**You're reviews are so sweet and I am so happy you all are liking the story! I hope you keep up the reviews, they make me so happy and I love reading what you amazing readers think! Thank you all so much, its so awesome getting all these emails for alerts and favorites, its makes me smile. I love it and I love you guys! you make writing so much more enjoyable!3 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning." Lauren greeted with a smile, noticing the pep in her friend's step is gone. "Alright.. What did lover boy do? Must I kick his ass?" She wondered, looking up from her computer to see Kurt at his desk, looking normal, but not sad. He shook his head and logged into the system, getting out his planner. "No." Kurt answered shortly, copying down his itinerary email, trying to keep his mind off it. Lauren narrowed her eyes, watching him carefully. He was acting like he used to act before he started hanging around Blaine. "You guys broke up, didn't you?" She asked quietly, rolling her chair a little closer, getting ready to give her friend a comforting hug. He shook his head, his eyebrows pulling together slightly. "No. Well... No. We aren't really boyfriends or anything. I don't know." Kurt fumbled with his words, stuttering and sounding stupid. He didn't even know what they are. "We haven't spoken in a week. I've asked if he was okay. He said yes, he was busy and to let him call me. I've been waiting, its been a week, and nothing." Lauren nodded, taking it all in. She saw the pout on his lips and watched as he continued working, doing a good job of hiding his obviously sad feelings. "Did you guys have sex?" She wondered, trying to piece this all together. Kurt shook his head, getting up from his desk to do a days work so he could go home. "He is a firefighter Kurt, maybe he's just busy.. Give him some time." She assured with a small smile, rolling back over to her desk to grab the phone. "That's what everyone's been telling me." Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes as he walked away.

Blaine face planted on his bed at the station, not bothering to change clothes. He was too worn out and sore, its been a tough week. "Hey man, you doing okay?" Nick popped his head into the room, chuckling at the sight of his friend. A groan filled the room, Blaine rolling over from his spot, giving a small nod. "Good to know. Dinner should be ready soon." Nick said with a smile, flicking on the light before heading downstairs to the dining room. "Fuck you!" Blaine yelled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, moaning. He had time before dinner so he pulled out his phone, needing some comfort. "Hey.. I'm sorry we haven't talked." He mumbled, smirking as Kurt went on about how he was worried. It made him feel good. "I'm fine babe.. When I wasn't out working, I was at the station sleeping. I think I'll be off tomorrow though, I'm sure the chief will call me in after dinner." As Blaine stood, he hissed, stretching his arms above his head, taking a deep breath. "Just my muscles Kurt, don't worry. Hopefully I can see you tomorrow. I'll call you okay?" He smiled widely, loving how much Kurt cares about his safety. "I promise. Bye." With his whole attitude changed he walked downstairs to the dining room, he was starving. "Someone looks significantly more happy." Nick pointed out, raising an eyebrow in suspicion as Blaine took a seat with his bowl of pasta. David shook his head, bumping shoulders with his friend, making him wince. "I am, thank you for noticing." The guys laughed at how formal Blaine was being, noticing his wide smile. "Did you talk to your boyfriend?" David pushed, his hand ruffling up Blaine's hair. They all laughed, messing with Blaine. "He isn't my boyfriend. Yet. Leave it alone guys." He warned, a little edge to his voice to prove he's serious. "You'll bring him around one day though, right?" Nick wondered. He wants to meet the mysterious Kurt who could manage to make his friend smile like he used to.

Kurt entered the apartment quietly, setting his stuff down. "Hey there." He looked up and smiled at Rachel, walking over to kiss her on the cheek. "Hi. How was your day?" Kurt asked, taking a seat on the arm of the couch. She gave a shrug, placing her binder aside. "It was okay. We picked out invitations and flowers. Its slowly coming together." Rachel explained with a grin, she was beyond excited for this wedding. "That's great! Don't forget when you look at dresses I need to be there!" Kurt said happily, leaning down to hug her. This was it, they were growing up. His best friend is getting married in ten months. "You will. I trust your approval." They laughed, both remembering prom and how Kurt approved all of the girls dresses, he was a natural when it came to fashion. "Good. I'm going to go get ready. Blaine wants me to stay the night." Rachel frowned, turning around as Kurt walked to his room. "You don't think you're rushing? I know you two are adults, but you've hung out twice and this will be your second sleep over with him. You don't think that's much?" She has no idea about anything because her and Kurt don't talk much anymore. Sebastian doesn't know anything from Blaine either because he's always working. Its almost like Kurt and Blaine are keeping this a secret. "No Rachel I don't think its much. We haven't seen each other all week, if I thought it was too much I would have said no. I want to see him." Kurt told her, going into his room to pack a bag. Tonight may not be as enjoyable as he thought with all Rachel said being on his mind.

"Hi." Kurt mumbled into his shoulder as he was scooped up into Blaine's arms. They stood in the empty doorway, holding each other, for what seemed like hours. "Its crazy, how much I've missed you." Blaine said quietly, pulling away slightly to look at Kurt. They smiled shyly at one another, leaning in cautiously for a kiss. "Mm.. I've missed you too." Kurt admitted, brushing his nose against Blaine's, pecking his lips. Blaine smiled, shutting the door. "Come here." He muttered, lifting him up, Kurt wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. Kurt squealed happily, giggling as Blaine sat on the couch, looking up at him with shining hazel eyes. Blaine hasn't felt this happy in a long time, it was almost scary how comfortable he was acting, being so playful with Kurt. "How was your day?" Kurt smiled warmly, pressing his forehead against Blaine's. "It was fine. How about yours?" He gave a shrug and lifted his hand, his fingers slowly sliding down Kurt's cheek and under his chin, lifting it slightly. "Tough, but fine." He breathed out, his eyes asking for approval. Kurt nodded gently, his heart racing as Blaine closed the gap between their lips, kissing him tenderly.

Sebastian moved the key around, noticing the door was already unlocked. That isn't like Blaine. "Mm.. yes, so close." His eyebrows pulled together as he stepped in quietly, peeking from behind the wall. "Oh, Kurt, fuck." Blaine groaned loudly, Sebastian's eyes widening in horror. He was not expecting to come home to his best friend dry humping with his boyfriend. Heavy breathing filled the room as Blaine sat on the couch, Kurt straddling his lap, head resting on his shoulder. Before he could be caught Sebastian backed out of the apartment and shut the door as quietly as possible, pulling out his phone. "Holy shit Rachel... You will not believe what I just walked in on. I'm coming over."

Blaine sighed in content as Kurt lazily pressed kisses to his neck and shoulder, their breathing evening out. "That was amazing." He whispered, his hands gently roaming Kurt's back, as they sit on the couch, surrounded by peaceful silence. Kurt nodded, biting his lip as he took Blaine's hands into his, lacing their fingers. "Mind if I take a shower?" Blaine smiled and leaned up, pecking Kurt's lips. "No go ahead. I'll get one after you." He said, helping Kurt stand up from the couch, their hands still laced together. It was quiet as they looked at one another, just smiling. "Go take a shower, Kurt." They both chuckled, sharing one more kiss before he ran off to clean up.

Kurt was on the couch when Blaine came out in sweatpants, drying his hair with a towel. "Want to order take out?" He nodded, watching as Blaine took a seat, his hair all over the place. Kurt giggled and lied down, his head resting in Blaine's lap. "You are too cute." Kurt mumbled, rolling over to look up at him, smiling widely as he reached his hand up to shake it through Blaine's curls. "Thank you gorgeous." Blaine leaned down and took Kurt's lips into his own, hand splayed over his stomach to hold him in place. "You're okay with that happened earlier, right?" Kurt bit his lip, resting his hand over Blaine's cautiously, Rachel's words coming back to mind. Maybe they are rushing this. He nodded, playing with Kurt's hair, a peaceful smile on his face. Blaine's mind was racing and thinking back on what went on between them earlier. He loved it, he craved the contact, but they were moving fast. "I liked it Kurt, I like you. We need to kind of slow it down though, just a little." Kurt nodded understandingly, standing up, trying to pull Blaine with him. "Come on. I'm hungry, lets order something to eat." He said happily, making a mental note to take this thing of theirs step by step.

Rachel's eyes widened as Sebastian told his story with more detail than she would have liked. "I'm sorry you had to endure that." She muttered, glad Finn wasn't here to listen to that. He wasn't even comfortable with the fact that Rachel set Kurt up with a stranger. "I know its going fast, but they seem to really like each other. Liam and I slept together before we were officially dating so they are making better decisions I guess." Sebastian said positively, giving his friend a shrug. "Plus their adults. Dating isn't the same as it is in high school." Rachel nodded in agreement, she was worried about Kurt getting hurt. When his last relationship ended he shut down and worked all the time. She didn't want to see him like that again. "Yeah I know. I just worry." She admitted quietly, giving a shy smile to Sebastian who nodded. "I understand. I feel the same about Blaine. The poor guy can't afford getting hurt, but I have a feeling this could work out for the long run." Rachel raised an eyebrow, seeing the genuine smile on her friend's face. He really means it.

Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck, holding him tighter. "Morning handsome." Kurt greeted, his arms resting over Blaine's as they spooned, legs tangled together. Blaine groaned tiredly, kissing the back of his neck, sighing. "Morning." He grumbled, sitting up on his elbow, looking down on a happy Kurt. They smiled at one another, sharing a small morning kiss. "How did you sleep?" Kurt wondered, his fingers sliding across Blaine's chest, kissing his shoulder. Blaine closed his eyes, chills running through his body. "Good." Kurt bit his lip, loving that he could have this effect on Blaine. Without another word Blaine lay back down, letting Kurt have his way, hands roaming his body, massaging his sore muscles. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss this. Lying around in bed with someone, having sleepovers and talking about anything and everything that could come to mind. All that time he denied to be set up on dates when all he really wanted was to be close to someone again. Blaine's just hoping he doesn't let his past get the best of him, he doesn't want it to cloud his thoughts on the future. He can't have it hold him back.

* * *

**Love all the reviews! You guys are so amazing! The amount of hits this is getting makes me so happy and I couldn't be more thankful! You guys rock!**

**Please keep up with the reviews! I love knowing what you all think of the story! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"I have you all to myself! Finally!" Rachel squealed and hugged Kurt close to her side as they walked into the dress shop, signing into their appointment. "Yes, I am yours today. Excited?" Kurt wondered, taking a seat on the plush couch in front of the dressing rooms, ready to judge. His friend nodded excitedly, her smile lighting up the room as she took a seat next to her friend. "Its finally coming together, you know?" She said quietly, biting her lip. "Its unreal." Kurt chuckled, resting his head on Rachel's shoulder, smiling up at her. "Well I'm excited for you sweetie. You and Finn deserve each other. The wedding will be beautiful, I know it." He told her, giving her hand an assuring squeeze, leaning up to kiss her cheek. "Kurt I think your pocket is vibrating." Rachel mumbled, sitting up so he can check it.

Blaine lied in his bed at the station, staring at the ceiling. He got back from a call about an hour ago and has been wanting to talk to Kurt. He missed him. Its been three days since they've seen each other. "Hey, did I interrupt something?" Blaine asked cautiously, noticing a different tone in Kurt's voice. He smile widely, sighing in relief that he wasn't bothering him. "That sounds like fun.. For you at least. I'm not a huge fan of dress shopping." Kurt's giggle made him bite his lip, gosh he loved it. "No I wouldn't mind taking you shopping babe. Just say the word." Blaine promised, meaning it. He would do anything that Kurt wanted to do. "Its no problem, I'll talk to you later.. Maybe I can come over tonight?" He chuckled at how excited Kurt was. They are always at Blaine's apartment, he was kind of sick of it, he lives there almost everyday when he's not at the station. "Sounds great. I'll see you later beautiful, bye."

Rachel stepped out of the dressing room just as Kurt walked into the shop. He gasped, catching sight of her in one of her choices. She was stunning. "Oh Rachel." He mumbled, smiling widely as tears sprang up. She giggled and played with the bottom of the dress, giving a little a twirl. "Do you like it?" They laughed excitedly, Kurt walking closer to take a better look. "More like love it. How do you feel?" Kurt walked around her and inspected the dress, not finding a single thing wrong with it. Rachel bit her lip as she shrugged her shoulders, staring at herself in the mirror. "I feel like a bride. A very pretty bride." She murmured adoringly, her smile spreading from ear to ear as she turned to Kurt, giggling. This was the dress. "I'm impressed Berry. The first try and you found your dress." The two laughed, continuing to gush about the wedding day.

Kurt picked at his lunch, checking the time. He wish it went by faster. He wanted to be with Blaine. "So how's the boyfriend?" Rachel asked with a smirk, leaning on the table in interest. Kurt rolled his eyes, giving her a passive shrug. "I wouldn't know because I don't have a boyfriend." She pulled her eyebrows together in confusion, waiting for her friend to elaborate. "We aren't boyfriends. Not officially. We're just.. casually seeing each other and acting coupley." He explained nonchalantly, trying to act like it doesn't bother him. In reality it does. A lot. "You've been 'together' for almost three weeks. You've dry humped. How are you two not boyfriends?" Kurt face palmed, letting out a long sigh. He could not believe she said that out loud. They were in public. "Just because we did that does not make us officially dating Rachel, goodness." She giggled, taking a sip of her drink, batting her eyelashes innocently like she did nothing wrong. "I'll just have to talk with him, I don't know. He said he wanted to take this slow." Kurt pointed out, trying to find positives instead of dwelling. He needs to give him time, especially after Sebastian saying Blaine was scared.

Blaine took Kurt into his arms as the door opened, the both of them laughing. "Hi, I missed you, how have you been?" Kurt asked, his fingers playing with the hair on the nape of Blaine's neck. "I've been busy and missing you too." Blaine answered, pecking his lips a few times, giving him one more tight hug. It was insane that just the sight of Kurt made him so happy. "Hey guys.. want to go out with us tonight?" Rachel came out of her room in a nice dress, ready to hit the clubs. "Sebastian and Liam will be there and Finn should be here soon." She added with a wide smile, hoping it will be a triple date of sorts. Blaine looked to Kurt and gave him a shrug, smiling widely. "I don't mind if you want to go." He said softly, his grip loosening from around his waist. Kurt bit his lip, trying to hide his huge, excited smile. "We can go for a few hours and then come back here. That's okay right?" He wondered, a hopeful glint in his eyes as he looked to Blaine. "That's okay." Kurt giggled and ran to his room to change into more suitable clubbing clothes.

Rachel bit her lip and scanned Blaine as she took a seat on a stool by the breakfast bar. "So are you happy?" She asked nonchalantly, knowing that she isn't particularly close with Blaine. He nodded, giving her a small smile. "I am. Work sucks every once and a while, but seeing Kurt makes it better, makes me feel normal again." He explained honestly. If he wanted to be with Kurt officially he needed to get along with his friends. Rachel was one of the most important ones besides his brother. "That's good, I'm glad. Its good he has a boyfriend to lean on, before it was always me and his other friends, he could use someone else sometimes." Blaine froze, his eyes widened slightly as he looked down at the floor. "Rachel, I'm not his boyfriend. We're just seeing each other, dating, casually, that's all." He mumbled, not wanting to go too much in depth. "I'm sorry. He told me that today. My mistake." Rachel apologized, sounding a little panicked. She didn't mean to freak him out, he was almost pale. Blaine shook his head, clearing his throat. "I just need some time, that's all. He understands, we've talked about it."

"What do you want to drink?" Blaine asked close to Kurt's ear, his arm resting around his waist as they stood by the bar, looking for a table to grab. "Cosmo, please and thank you." Kurt kissed him on the cheek before Rachel and Liam dragged him away to a booth in the back, leaving Blaine with Sebastian and Finn. "So you're the guy Kurt's dating?" He looked up with a nervous smile, giving a nod. "Um, yeah, I'm Blaine." Finn gave his big goofy smile and nodded approvingly, patting the smaller guy on the shoulder. "You're really short, you know that?" The three guys laughed together as they leaned against the bar, waiting for their order. "I think you're just really tall." Blaine answered with a smirk. Finn wasn't that bad or as scary as he imagined.

Kurt stood and grabbed Blaine's hand, trying to pull him up. "Come dance with me!" He yelled, yanking and tugging for him to stand. "Please." He slurred, biting his lip. Blaine chuckled and got up, pulling Kurt close to his side as he lead him to the dance floor. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, grinding his hips and resting his head on his shoulder. "You're amazing!" He yelled with a giggle, his movement sloppy. He hasn't felt this loose in a long time. Blaine laughed loudly and hugged Kurt closer to him, pressing a kiss below his ear. "You're drunk." Kurt nodded with exaggeration, pressing his lips to Blaine's, hands tangling in his curls. Before things could progress any further in public Blaine pulled away, pressing his forehead to Kurt's. "I'm taking you home, okay? Its late, you need to rest, you're really drunk." He said, leading him off the floor and back to the table to collect their jackets. "Leaving?" Rachel asked, sounding a little upset and a lot more sober than Kurt. Blaine nodded and leaned forward, giving her half a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "He needs to get home before he gets any worse." She giggled and gave an understanding smile, waving them off.

The door to the apartment hit the wall loudly as Kurt tried to step in. "Bl-Blaine stop, I can do it!" Kurt stumbled slightly as he tried to walk to his bedroom, holding onto the couch for a minute. Blaine crossed his arms with an amused smile, slightly tipsy but still coherent with good judgment. "You sure babe?" With a sigh Kurt stuck his arm out, Blaine's cue to take it and lead him to the room. "I need you're help." After the pout he got, Blaine walked over with a sad smile and carefully carried Kurt into the bedroom bridal style, lying him down on the bed. "Thank you." Kurt mumbled, leaning up to peck Blaine on the lips. They shared a slow, gentle kiss, the two of them grinning. "Why do you call me babe if we aren't boyfriends?" Kurt wondered, playing with Blaine's hair as he looked up at him. Without worrying about getting an answer he leaned up and kissed Blaine again, smiling widely."I love kissing you." Kurt whispered like it was a secret, Blaine laughing at how child like he was acting, getting over the shock of the question he was asked. Out of nowhere arms were wrapped around him, pulling him down onto the bed, Kurt erupting in a giggle fit. "I got you!" He yelled, peppering kisses all over Blaine's face, holding him close. "Kurt come on, bed. I'm going to get you some water and possibly a bucket." Blaine stood up carefully, turning to leave the room. "I know you're scared, but don't leave me.. Please." Kurt said quietly, making Blaine stop at the door. "I'll be right back Kurt. I'm not going anywhere. Promise."

Blaine groaned and reached his arm out, not feeling anything next to him. "Kurt?" He called out, sitting up, looking around the room. He heard the toilet flush and sighed, getting out of the bed to go check on him. Kurt was sat on the floor, hanging over the side of the toilet, coughing. "I'm kind of hungover. Sorry." Blaine shook his head, leaning down and brushing Kurt's hair back, giving him a shrug. "Don't apologize, it happens to the best of us." He obviously knew from experience. After the incident with 'he who shall not be named' he went out with Sebastian and Liam, drinking himself into oblivion, almost going home with some other guy. "Did I say anything stupid that I might regret?" Kurt asked, resting his cheek on his arm so he could look at Blaine, seeing the smile that graced his handsome face. "Unless you don't love kissing me then no, nothing you said was stupid." They both laughed quietly, Blaine grabbing Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I really care about you." He whispered, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Kurt nodded in agreement, picking his head up to rest on Blaine's shoulder. "Don't ever let me get this drunk again. I'm not normally like this." Blaine gave him a small smile and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, rubbing his arm soothingly.

* * *

**So I hope you all are enjoying the story! Keep reviewing! You guys are so awesome for reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting! It makes me smile! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt entered the restaurant scanning the place carefully, his smile widened as he spotted him sitting in a booth glancing at his phone nervously "Hey there" he greeted quietly pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek before taking a seat across from him. Blaine chuckled, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Kurt with a huge grin. Four days was a long time to not see each other "hi beautiful, how are you?" Kurt shrugged and folded his arms on top of the table. "I'm fine, how about yourself?" Blaine bit his lip giving a shrug whilst leaning back on his side of the booth. "I'm good. I've missed you though." It never got old; Blaine saying that he missed him always gave Kurt butterflies. "I've missed you too. So good news, Rachel said that you may be my escort to the wedding." Kurt sat up excitedly hoping Blaine will finally talk about this thing that they were. Maybe agreeing to be his date to the wedding will do that. "That's great, when is it?" Blaine rested his arms on the table itching to hold Kurt's hand, it's been too long. "It's in early December. I know it's really early notice since its only April but I'm sure we'll still be seeing each other then." Blaine gulped, trying his hardest not to come across as being uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll be together then. Don't worry about that." Kurt nodded softly, taking a sip of his drink. He didn't mean to make Blaine all tense. "So… How has work been?"

Rachel looked up in surprise as she heard the door shut, watching Kurt walk in by himself. "Well I think this is a first." She pointed out with a smirk, placing her script down. "You actually arrived alone. I also didn't receive a call that you weren't coming home, definitely a first for you." Kurt rolled his eyes letting out a dramatic sigh as he plopped down on the couch. "He has to work tomorrow thank you very much." Rachel nodded and continued staring at Kurt waiting for the explanation of why he was being huffy. There was always something he needed to talk about, especially when it came to Blaine. "He agreed to be my escort to your wedding. We still aren't boyfriends. He wants to wait a little longer till we make it official for God knows what reason!" Kurt crossed his arms leaning his head back on the couch with his eyes closed. "I'm glad. About the other two things I can't say I'm too surprised. I think you should just stop hinting at it though and let him decide when to mention it, you're going to end up annoying him" Rachel suggested, giving Kurt a sad smile. "I just feel like if I don't push it we will never talk about it and we'll be in this casual, seeing each other thing forever" Kurt explained, biting his lip. "I just want to be able to call him mine and know that I'm definitely his without being in this sort of limbo" he continued, leaning over and resting his head in his friend's lap.

"I just hung up with an excited Rachel and heard you're attending the Berry/Hudson wedding." Sebastian said with a smug smile as Blaine entered the apartment. "I am. Word travels fast around here." He took a seat on the couch giving his friend an annoyed look. "It does. I have sources. I'm glad you'll be escorting your boyfriend though, that's cute." Blaine sighed and leaned back rubbing his face in frustration. He went through this with Sebastian a million and one times. They weren't boyfriends yet and if anyone would be the first to find out it would obviously be Sebastian, his best friend. "We still aren't boyfriends" Blaine said quietly crossing his arms as he sat under the glare of his friend. With a soft shake of his head Sebastian placed his script aside and moved to face Blaine, it was time to get the lecture. "First of all, you're an idiot. You are slowly pushing him away and I don't even think you're realizing this. Second, you need to tell him you want to be his boyfriend soon or you're going to lose him Blaine. I can tell you don't want that. You need to talk to him and lay everything out on the table or this thing with you guys will be over before it even starts." Sebastian stood, taking his backpack with him. "You need to think about this Blaine. You can't keep him at a distance forever." Before he shut the door to his bedroom, Sebastian sighed, looking back at his friend with sad eyes. "And third, you need to get your shit together, Anderson." Blaine huffed, crossing his arms. Kurt totally understood that he wanted to wait; he wasn't going to lose him.

Blaine set his duffel bag down on his bed at the station a few days after his talk with Sebastian. A small knock on the door made him turn around "hey man, it's Nick" his friend poked his head in with a small smile, opening the door further when Blaine didn't automatically protest, "you doing okay?" Blaine nodded and took a seat on the bed running a hand through his hair. "I'm alright, how about you? How's the girlfriend?" Nick smirked and leaned against the wall. "Sophie's good, how's Kurt?" Blaine smiled widely and gave a nod. He loved hearing his name; it had the power to lift his mood instantly. "He's good. We're still seeing each other as much as possible, it's nice." Nick nodded and crossed his arms. He was happy for Blaine; he hasn't seen him this positive in a while. "Don't forget this Friday we're doing the big dinner where everyone brings their significant other. Sort of like a mini thanksgiving. You should bring Kurt, the guys are dying to meet him." Blaine bit his lip and Nick could tell he was thinking of excuses as to why Kurt can't go, the walls coming up and around Blaine. "I don't know man... I'll have to think about it." With a sigh Nick pushed his back off the wall and went for the door. He wasn't going to push him, Blaine wasn't totally ready yet but he doesn't seem to understand that he doesn't have forever either. "You have three days to think it through but consider it; I would like to meet him sometime before I retire." Blaine nodded and gave a small smile as his friend walked out. Maybe he really did need to do something about this Kurt thing.

"Yeah dad, I'm good, work is work.. Finn's been good too." Kurt said cheerfully as he prepared dinner, shutting off the stove. "Yeah I'm fine, nothing big to tell really... Wait, you've talked to Finn?" He groaned internally, his brother had a big mouth. He was going to kill him. "He's not my boyfriend, we're just hanging out and he's a really good guy... Dad, don't worry about it okay, I'm an adult, I can handle it... Blaine is wonderful and has a good head on his shoulders; he's a firefighter you know." Kurt heard a knock at the door and shut the oven off before running over to get it. "No dad, if anything serious was going on between us I would tell you. We'll talk about this later I promise... I love you too. Bye." The second he hung up, Kurt opened the door, his smile widening at the site of him. Blaine wasted no time and hugged him tightly, kicking the door closed behind him. "Hello there!" Kurt said happily, snuggling his nose into Blaine's neck. "Hey. How was your day at work?" Blaine wondered, still holding Kurt in his arms as the two of them walked in to the living room, enjoying the presence of one another after three days apart. "It was good, busy, how about you?" After a quick peck they separated and headed off to the kitchen, Kurt grabbing plates and such while Blaine poured some wine. "It was alright, the usual calls for cats in trees." Blaine joked with a wink, taking a seat. "Who were you talking to before I came in?" Kurt placed a plate in front of Blaine and made his way around the breakfast bar to take a seat "just my dad." Blaine nodded and took a bite of food, closing his eyes in peace. "Oh my God babe, this is delicious." He moaned, Kurt giggling with a hand over his mouth. Blaine smirked and leaned over kissing Kurt's cheek. It was undeniably scary that he could see a future with him; it was almost too good to be true.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass as he rolled his hips up against his. "Oh fuck." Kurt mumbled, his face pressed against Blaine's chest. Their breathy moans filled the room as they moved against one another, the bedroom door thankfully locked. "So close Kurt." Blaine murmured as the grip on Kurt's hips tightened as he cradled Blaine's face in his hands, their lips meeting in a hard kiss. Their moves became more rushed and sloppy, moaning into each other's mouths. Kurt pulled away resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, calling out his name as he hit his climax. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, pressing gentle kisses to his skin as he bucked up his hips once more, coming undone beneath Kurt moaning his name, riding out their orgasms. They lay together quietly; the only sound heard within the room is their heavy breathing. "That was... great." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead, untangling from him carefully. Kurt nodded in agreement and sat up, running a hand through his wild hair as he looked at the time. It was almost eleven. "Shower with me?" Their eyes met at Blaine's question, both of them a little in shock that it came out. Kurt's mouth fell open, but closed again, releasing the breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Yeah... sure" Blaine smiled warmly and held his hand out for Kurt, glad he made the decision for this new step.

"So good, baby" Blaine moaned loudly, his fingers clutching Kurt's wet hair. When he asked for Kurt to shower with him he wasn't expecting to take a huge step within a step but he wasn't going to complain either. "So close." He whined, his head leaning back against the shower wall as he closed his eyes tightly. Kurt hummed happily as he dragged his lips up to the tip of Blaine's cock, swirling his tongue around. That's when Blaine lost it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Kurt!" He yelled, pushing his hips forward as he came down Kurt's throat, his fingers loosening their grip in Kurt's hair. With a satisfied smile Kurt stood, his fingers trailing down Blaine's arms holding his hands. "Thank you, so amazing" Blaine mumbled tiredly, leaning his forehead against Kurt's, kissing him softly. "Come on, let's get some sleep" Kurt said turning off the water, tugging Blaine along with him.

Kurt groaned as he stretched his arms out the morning after feeling an empty space next to him. With a frown he rolled over to see a note on his pillow. "Called into work for something quick, be back before you know it, B." He read quietly, sighing as he sat up rubbing his face. They were acting like such a couple but not officially one because Blaine wasn't ready. Well Blaine was also the one who wanted to take it slow but he didn't stop anything when they fooled around in bed last night, or when Kurt got down on his knees in the shower to give him a blow job. Kurt wasn't sure how long he was willing to wait for Blaine to come out and ask for a real relationship, the type of relationship where they see and talk to each other every day rather than every week or so, if they were lucky. If anything it was Blaine's job in the way and Kurt was okay with that, he understood his job, but he wasn't okay with Blaine not talking about anything. He knew a lot about Kurt but Kurt didn't know much about Blaine, especially his past. Why was Blaine so scared to commit and put some real effort into them? Why is he so insistent on waiting to put a label on what they are? Everyone can see the connection between them but Blaine seems to be oblivious, ignoring it, or in denial, and honestly Kurt has just about had it with waiting around.

* * *

**So I'm not sure how anyone feels about this story which makes me not want to update as often. I see it gets hits and favorites and what not but I don't know if you guys really like it or not which why reviews are so important to me. I write not only for me, but for you guys, the fans. It means a lot to know what you think and if you enjoy what I'm writing! **

**So with that I hope you guys are liking the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

"I get to see you two days in a row! It must be my lucky week" Kurt giggled as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, cuddling into his warmth. "Well if you answer yes to something I'm going to ask then maybe you will get to see me tomorrow too" Blaine murmured, kissing Kurt's cheek before they parted, going into the kitchen to look for a takeout menu. Kurt pulled his eyebrows together in confusion following behind Blaine, watching as he dug through drawers. "What question is that?" He wondered scanning Blaine's body as he pulled his phone out, holding the menu loosely between his fingers. "One second... Yes, hi, for takeout. Can I have one honey chicken and a vegetable lo mien please. Combos are great." Kurt bit his lip, waiting patiently for the call to end. He seriously wanted to pounce on him. "Okay what were you asking?" Blaine turned around to face Kurt, leaning against the kitchen counter casually. "You know my take out order?" Kurt asked with a wide smile making Blaine give him a jokingly serious look, not stopping the grin from coming across his face. "Of course I do." They both laughed looking away from one another shyly. "Oh and the question I wanted to ask you... Kurt, would you like to join me at the fire department tomorrow for dinner? All the guys are bringing people over for a family dinner of sorts." Blaine explained trying not to sound nervous about it, when in reality he was kind of freaking out. "I would love to go" Kurt smiled accepting the peck on the lips from Blaine, feeling like things were finally going somewhere with them.

Blaine hovered over Kurt, their lips sliding together, tongues battling for dominance. It was quiet and comfortable. "Mm... Blaine wait" Kurt placed a gentle hand on Blaine's chest, his blue eyes opening slowly to meet dark hazel. They caught their breaths, Blaine rolling onto his back while Kurt sat up, fixing his hair. "Is something wrong?" Kurt shook his head looking down to the bed, closing his eyes tightly. "No. There is definitely nothing wrong with that, I just don't want us to be the type of people that fool around in bed every time we see each other." Blaine nodded understandingly, reaching over to take Kurt's hand in his. He felt like they didn't do it that often but if Kurt didn't want to he wasn't going to push anything with him. "I do like kissing you though" he admitted softly, breaking the silence between them as he rolled over to face Blaine, a wide smile on his face. "Do you now?" Blaine asked playfully facing Kurt, leaning closer so that their lips were brushing against each other. Kurt nodded closing the gap between them, taking Blaine's lips into his own and giving his hand a comforting squeeze. Blaine had to admit it, he saw fireworks behind his closed eyes and he just didn't know what to do about it.

Kurt giggled as he came back up from the end of the bed and pecked Blaine's lips, running a hand through his wild curls. "I really enjoy doing that for you" Blaine chuckled darkly running a hand up and down Kurt's bare spine, enjoying his skin on his. "I enjoy that you enjoy doing that for me." They both laughed, lying together under the covers cuddling close. Blaine's hand traveled south stroking Kurt gently, kissing around his neck. "I think I need to return the favor babe" he mumbled, his lips traveling down Kurt's body, disappearing under the comforter.

"I said we wouldn't fool around and what did I do? Sucked him off, that's what I did. Why? Because I like him, a lot!" he yelled as he entered the apartment seeing Rachel sitting on the couch with Finn, who now looked extremely uncomfortable. "Bro, I didn't need to know that. I don't think I can ever look at Blaine again" Finn muttered miserably shaking his head trying to forget everything Kurt just said. He was mortified. "Sweetie, go in your room, I'll be there in a minute, calm down" Rachel ordered, kissing Finn on the cheek before following behind Kurt to his bedroom, shutting the door behind her so Finn didn't have to be scarred anymore than he already was. "I feel dirty doing this with him Rachel; I'm not a casual dater I like to be in a stable relationship before being intimate with someone! This is backwards and I don't want to keep bothering him to make a decision because I'm scared of pushing him away..." Kurt rambled, getting emotional about it. "I don't want to lose him before having him" Rachel sighed sadly, sitting down next to her friend, rubbing his back soothingly. "It's okay to not do things in the right order Kurt, Sebastian and Liam had sex before dating and they've been together almost three years. You and Blaine are just doing your own thing and that's okay." Kurt bit his lip, resting his head on his friends shoulder. He didn't know how much longer he could do this and not pester Blaine every single second for an answer. "I think I'm falling for him Rach, and it's scaring me."

Sebastian knocked on Blaine's door, tapping his foot impatiently. "Come in." He opened the door slowly and peeked in to see his friend on the bed doing some paperwork. "Hey Sebastian, what's up?" he asked happily, glancing up from his papers to give a small smile. Sebastian frowned taking a seat on the bed. "Nothing much. How's Kurt?" Blaine grinned, nodding his head. "He's good; he's coming to that dinner at the department tonight. This is definitely going to be the final make or break I think. If tonight goes smoothly and the guys at the station like him then I think it's time I deal with my fear, put the past behind and give my heart to Kurt." Sebastian didn't know who the hell he was talking to, but this didn't seem like Blaine. He wasn't going to complain though. He had to admit, he was happy that he was going to finally commit to Kurt and give him a real relationship. This seeing each other every other week thing isn't normal with couples who live in the same state and a subway ride away. "That's great, I'm really happy for you. But you do know you need to tell Kurt about 'he who shall not be named' so he understands why you're quiet about things and took so damn long" Blaine nodded even though he looked nervous. He had to do this. It wasn't fair to Kurt anymore.

"Hey, I'm waiting outside the station; I don't really know where to go" Kurt said shyly, looking up at the building as he held the phone against his ear. "Alright babe I'll be right there" Blaine smirked at Nick as he pocketed his cell running down the stairs and to the side door. They embraced as soon Blaine stepped out the door. "Thank you for inviting me tonight. Am I the first one here?" Kurt wondered as they entered the building, his eyes wandering around the room. Blaine shook his head chuckling at Kurt's curiosity. "You're very welcome, but no you aren't the first. Come on, you have a lot of people to meet" Kurt smiled at him, his eyes flicking to Blaine's lips silently asking for a quick kiss. Blaine smiled back keeping his hand on the small of Kurt's back.

Nick saw Blaine walk into the dining room with someone tall and stunning. That had to be the infamous Kurt. "Hey there Blaine!" Nick took his girlfriend Sophie by the hand leading her over to his friend. "Hey Nick. Hi Sophie, how are you?" Blaine greeted leaning forward to kiss her cheek. She smiled widely and pulled him into a hug, glad to see him so perky. "I'm doing good B, glad to see you smiling" she whispered patting his back gently before pulling away. Blaine gave her a nod, his eyes glancing next to him. "Um Nick, Sophie, this is... my friend Kurt. Kurt this is my best friend Nick and his girlfriend Sophie" Kurt's mouth dropped open slightly, his heart dropping out of his chest _Friend. _He was Blaine's _friend_. He pursed his lips to form a smile, recovering from the hurt quickly. "Hi Nick, Sophie! So nice to meet you!" They all shook hands, Sophie offering to take Kurt and introduce him to some of the girls so Blaine didn't have to. Kurt nodded excitedly in agreement anything to get away from Blaine right now. He could barely even look at him.

During dinner Kurt was stewing with anger and hurt, he felt used and uncared for, not even hungry anymore. "Hey, you alright?" Blaine asked quietly leaning in close, a small, comforting smile on his face. Kurt nodded softly faking a grin as he picked at his pasta. "Good. When you're done I want to show you around, okay?" Blaine smirked, nudging his shoulder with Kurt's playfully, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, sounds good" Kurt said releasing a sigh as he smiled widely trying to convince Blaine he was fine. He made some small talk but mostly listened and nodded when needed, still picking at his food, the spot where Blaine kissed his cheek burning. "I'm ready when you are" Blaine murmured close to Kurt's ear, his nose resting on his temple. "Yeah, let's go." Kurt stood and picked his plate up, following Blaine over to the counter.

"And to conclude our tour, this is my home away from home" Blaine announced, opening the door to his room, Kurt stepping in first surveying the place. "This is cute" he said quietly spinning around slowly, taking it all in, wondering what to say first on his lists of concerns. "Yeah it is, so are you." Blaine mumbled with a goofy smile, shutting the door behind him and swiftly taking Kurt into his arms. "Blaine stop" Kurt nudged his shoulders gently, taking a step back. Blaine frowned, trying to reach for him again. "Stop Blaine... I can't do this" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest self consciously, looking down at the ground. "Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked; his voice thick with hurt. Kurt nodded biting his lip, wondering whether he should be angry or upset. "I'm your _friend_?" He emphasized, trying not to cry. Blaine's eyebrows pulled together in confusion wondering why Kurt was being like this. "I mean I kind of thought we were more than _friends_. We hang out a lot, we act like a couple, you sleep over my place, I sleep over at your place. I mean God Blaine we've fooled around in bed and on the couch and in the fucking shower. If that's not more than friends then I don't know what is!" Kurt yelled his emotions all over the place. Blaine stared at him blankly taking it all in, the gears in his head turning. "I know you needed time, but how fucking long can I wait for you Blaine?" He took a deep breath, watching it all register on Blaine's face before walking toward the door. "I don't think I can do this anymore... I need to go" Kurt turned around, his hand on the door knob hoping maybe Blaine will stop him as he walked out and down the hall. "Kurt wait, stop!" He got his wish, but was too upset to care.

Kurt didn't stop; he left the station and walked down about two blocks, Blaine following him the whole way calling after him. "Kurt, please! I fucked up, let me explain!" He yelled, sounding desperate and hurt but Kurt didn't care, he couldn't care. "Let you explain what Blaine? That you just wanted someone to fuck around with? That you never wanted a relationship in the first place?" Kurt stopped in his place, his hands covering his face, taking a few deep breaths. Blaine stopped behind him, attempting to place a hand on his shoulder but deciding against it. "I do want a relationship with you Kurt, please, I just... It's a long story." Kurt chuckled taking small steps forward, distancing himself. "It's a long story" he repeated, laughing softly, shaking his head. "Okay whatever, bye." He walked away, leaving Blaine standing there on the sidewalk watching him, tears stinging his eyes. Before he was too far Kurt turned around, him and Blaine staring at one another with tear streaked faces. "You're a coward Blaine!"

Blaine left and walked in the opposite direction from home, going somewhere other than there. "Hey Coop... Mind if I come and stay the night?" He questioned sounding like a lost little boy, with nowhere to go. Blaine bit his lip and held back a sob, biting his fist as he replayed the last ten minutes. "Yeah I'm fine. I just... I really need you bro. I'll be there soon" Blaine hung up the phone and stopped on the sidewalk wiping his face, holding back his tears the best to his ability. He really screwed up. He lost the one thing he thought he could see a future with. Before he knew it he was walking again and ended up at the door of his brother's apartment knocking gently. "Blaine, man, you look like a wreck" Cooper said gently taking his little brother into arms, letting him cry freely. There were no more words needed to be said. It was silently understood that Blaine didn't need to talk at this moment, he just needed to be held and cared for without judgment, and Cooper knew he was the only one who could give that to him.

* * *

**So I'm beyond happy with all the reviews I received! Thank you so much, it means a lot to me that you all like the story! Sometimes I just don't know how you feel and getting reviews really helps with that! It's weird posting and not getting responses! But again thank you! **

**Keep up the reviews and I shall be posting again very soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurt your phone keeps going off; can you at least put it on silent?" Rachel asked through his door hoping maybe he'll leave his room to do something other than go to work and his classes. She sighed when there was no answer and took it upon herself to do it. "It's all Blaine" Kurt mumbled exiting his room as Rachel was staring at his phone biting her lip. "Its fine Rachel, go ahead" he assured, making a cup of coffee, looking tired and sad. Kurt rarely ever looked like that. "Sweetie, it's been a week, don't you think you should maybe talk to him? He clearly cares about you" Rachel said softly, placing his phone down and watching as it vibrated across the counter. Kurt shrugged, placing some bread into the toaster and sipping his coffee as he leaned against the breakfast bar. "If he cared so much he would have done all the talking sooner rather than begging me to do it later." Rachel smiled sadly, looking her friend over, noticing how guarded he's being. Kurt wasn't the type to be weak, he was going to hold in his sadness and do what he's got to do until he's ready to talk.

Sebastian knocked on Blaine's door not even knowing if he's home or not. He left and made a cup of coffee, going back and peeking into the room to see it empty. Blaine's been at work for a week straight. He came in after a night at his brother's apartment, packed a duffel bag and hasn't been back since. He was going to work himself to death or at least until Kurt talks to him, which is sort of the same thing. With a long dramatic sigh he pulled out his phone waiting for him to pick up so he could chew his ass out. "Blaine, seriously, you need to stop this over working shit to distract yourself, it isn't healthy" Sebastian said sternly slamming the door to Blaine's room and taking a seat on the couch. "You have to get your shit together and do something other than blow up Kurt's phone to win him back!" He rubbed his forehead and listened to Blaine state his case, not really caring about what he has to say because he's wrong. "Just... Listen to the chief; come home, rest, I'll help you come up with a plan. Stay safe." Sebastian hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Blaine sounded wrecked. He was a human wall. If he didn't want to talk about, he wasn't going to do it until he was ready.

Kurt entered his office, Lauren frowning as he plopped down in his chair without a word, typing away on his computer. "You guys still aren't talking?" She asked quietly, staring at him from over her computer screen, knowing he wasn't going to talk for the tenth day straight. Kurt nodded his head softly, scribbling in his planner. "Is he still talking to you and you're still ignoring him?" Lauren wondered, knowing Kurt too well for his own good. He nodded again taking a deep breath before getting up, still not speaking. He knew that if he did he may just burst into tears. He wouldn't tell anyone but he missed Blaine and whatever it was they had. He was being over dramatic but he didn't know how to handle this situation. When he came back from his deep in thought trip to the copy room he saw Lauren staring at him with her wide, excited smile. He smirked and turned to his desk seeing a huge bouquet of flowers, his mouth falling open in surprise. "Oh my gosh" he whispered, setting his papers down and picking up the vase surveying it carefully. Lauren stood and walked over to his desk taking the flowers from him. "Read what the card says!" She told him happily, smelling the flowers with a small smile on her face. Kurt took the card between his fingers flipping it over carefully. "I'm sorry for everything I ever did wrong. We need to talk. I miss you. Blaine." He read quietly, biting his lip sadly. This was sweet and definitely spoke to him more than the millions of missed calls and ignored texts.

Blaine took a deep breath, pacing on the sidewalk and carding a hand through his hair. "You need to calm down. You're totally overreacting" Sebastian said calmly, sipping at his soda and sitting on the stairs watching Blaine have his little freak out. "What if he sees me and leaves? Or yells at me to go away? I don't think I can handle that right now Sebastian. I can't have him do that" Blaine turned to face Sebastian, wringing his hands nervously, checking his watch. "I just need him to talk to me and have everything be okay again" he added quietly, raising an eyebrow at the wide eyed look on Sebastian's face. "Um... Hi." Blaine whipped around to come face to face with Kurt who looked just as surprised as he did. "Hey, Um... Wow. It's really good to see you" Kurt giggled and nodded gently, crossing his arms shyly as he looked down at the ground.

Sebastian cleared his throat obnoxiously, holding out Blaine's guitar. "Sorry to break up the loving looks but here is what you came for, I'll be inside with Rachel" he announced, giving a large smile and walking up the steps to the door. Kurt snorted at Sebastian's interruption and looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes, missing that gorgeous smile of his. "So what is it you came here for?" He prompted, taking a seat on the stairs. Blaine grinned and held his guitar properly, giving it a gentle strum. "Well I remember I promised you on our first official date that I would sing for you someday... So I was thinking and thought what better day than today?" Kurt gasped, a wide smile spreading from ear to ear as Blaine stood in front of him strumming out the first few chords of the song. "I wrote this myself, it's called 'Even Though'. I'll let it speak for itself." Blaine cleared his throat and began playing the tune, closing his eyes, getting into the music.

"Even though I was blind before, I've realized there is so much more, and it was always deep down in the core of me, I know it now. And even though it seems too much to take, there's a feeling I can't seem to shake. I feel like I am reading the signs, 'cause I know that I'm... Coming around..."

Kurt watched Blaine with wonder, his heart melting from the sweetness of his voice. He wanted to happy dance from excitement; first the flowers and now this, getting serenaded by this perfect man.

"I thought I wanted someone perfect as could be, when what I needed was the one, who was perfect for me... Even though it used to seem so wrong, I've taken you for granted far too long, I'm falling right into the denouement, and now I'm breaking ground... Even though I felt it from the start, It's only now we're beating with one heart, I'm sure that now it's time, 'cause I know that I'm... I'm coming around!"

Blaine looked nothing short of happy as he strummed out the last chords, banging his head and laughing as he finished placing his guitar down against the stoop. Kurt looked up, tears in his eyes and wasted no time getting on his feet to take Blaine into his arms and nuzzle his face into his neck. "Thank you. That was… Beautiful" Kurt mumbled, tightening his grip on Blaine afraid that he may disappear and this was all just a dream. Blaine smiled warmly, rubbing Kurt's back as he held him, not wanting to let go. "You deserve it, you deserve the world Kurt... and I want to give that to you" he said softly, kissing the side of Kurt's head. Their embrace loosened as they faced one another, Kurt resting his forehead against Blaine's. "Before I ask you a very important question though, we need to go on a date tonight and I need to talk to you and tell you... Everything" Kurt nodded in agreement, placing a small kiss on Blaine's nose before stepping away. "It's getting late... Would you like to join me for dinner?" Blaine asked Kurt who was halfway to his front door already, with a hopeful smile on his face. "Yeah, I'd love to. Let me change out of these clothes and we can go alright?" Blaine nodded excitedly and watched as Kurt turned around, digging in his bag for his keys and opening the door. "You can come in you know?"

After the quickest change in the history of Kurt, they found themselves walking side by side through Central Park eating hot dogs and holding cans of soda, enjoying the sounds of New York. "This is not what I was expecting when you asked me to dinner" Kurt said with a giggle, crumpling his napkin and tossing it into a nearby garbage bin. Blaine shrugged and took a sip of his soda giving Kurt a smirk as he glanced at him. "I didn't want to sit in some loud restaurant, this is much more peaceful" he explained throwing out his trash and reaching for Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together. "So, do you mind if I start talking now?" Blaine asked, watching as Kurt took a gulp of his diet coke. He giggled as he noticed Blaine staring at him and threw his can away, giving him a nod. "Let's go to a bench and relax okay? No pressure" Kurt told him with a gentle smile, proud that Blaine was willing to speak to him about his mysterious past.

"When I came out my dad wasn't supportive. He ignored me most of the time and favored Cooper, but my mom always loved me, I was her baby. She wasn't keen on me liking guys but she wasn't going to let that get in the way of our relationship as mother and son" Blaine explained, going back to the beginning. If he wanted Kurt as a whole, he needed to tell him the whole story. "Since I was fourteen I've been trying to get my dad to notice me in some type of positive way, I did extremely well in school and even though I was bullied and had to be transferred I still excelled and let nothing stop me but that wasn't enough for him." Kurt bit his lip and gave Blaine's hand a gentle squeeze letting him know that everything was okay. That nothing could hurt him now. "Joining Glee club made it worse but I loved it too much to quit, once it was time for me to graduate I decided I would do something manly as a career, still in the mindset of a kid trying to get his dad to be proud of him so I made the choice of becoming a firefighter. My mom hated it, she was scared I would get hurt and possibly die and my dad was pissed that I didn't go into college for business and basically threw all my hard work in high school away. That made me want to stick to being a firefighter more and that's why I work so hard at my job. I'm still struggling to make him proud" Blaine took a deep breath and gave Kurt a small smile letting him know he was alright. His family was a sore subject for him. They didn't talk often but saw each other on holidays. They were as dysfunctional as it gets.

Kurt leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, practically sitting in his lap. "If it means anything, I'm proud of you even if your dad isn't." He held Kurt tightly and buried his face into his shoulder, nodding. No one has ever made him feel this way before. "It means everything to me. Thank you" Blaine said quietly letting Kurt stay in his lap, the two of them enjoying the comfortable night. "Come... I want to show you something," They stood, Blaine taking Kurt's hand into his own, leading the way. Kurt giggled and followed closely, the music getting louder. "Blaine what is this?" He asked looking around with a huge smile on his face, watching couples dance as a small band played in the field. "Excuse me... May I have this dance?" Blaine asked, getting Kurt's attention and extending his hand out for him in invitation. Kurt opened his mouth but pursed his lips into a smile. "Yes… Yes you may" he said in a whisper, placing his hand into Blaine's the two of them swaying together. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as his arms snaked around his waist, the two of them rocking from side to side enjoying the closeness. "I thought we were going to talk about everything tonight?" Kurt asked with a hint of sarcasm, lifting his head off of Blaine's shoulder the tips of their noses touching as they continued to sway to the music. "We have time. I will tell you anything and everything you want to know, just say the word." Blaine told him confidently, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's affectionately, itching to kiss him. "Anything?" He questioned with a wide smile, making Blaine open his eyes, a chuckle escaping from him. "Anything" Blaine assured, tightening his grip on Kurt, knowing exactly where this was going. Kurt bit his lip, his eyes scanning Blaine's face, everything else disappearing around him in that moment. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

All of your reviews are absolutely amazing! You readers are phenomenal and make me so happy! I love writing and your reviews make me love it more!3 Keep it up! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine smiled and stretched out his arms as the sun was shining through the bedroom window. He never got sick of spending the night at Kurt's apartment after a hard day at work. The only thing he hated was waking up to no Kurt next to him. He stood and slipped on a pair of pajama pants, walking out to the kitchen to see his boyfriend flipping pancakes, swaying along to the radio. Blaine smirked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, kissing his cheek. "Morning" He mumbled, swaying with him, pressing his lips to Kurt's bare shoulder. "Good morning my handsome sleepy head" Kurt greeted, looking back with a wide smile. Blaine pecked his lips and reached up to grab a coffee cup from the cabinet. "Do you work today?" Kurt asked, shutting off the stove as he placed the plate of pancakes down on the breakfast bar. Blaine nodded, grabbing forks and plates for them, sweeping up his cup of coffee he took a seat across from Kurt. "I do, but I don't have to be in until noon. How about you college graduate? When do you go in there today?" Kurt smiled widely, taking a sip of milk. "One thirty, I have to get to the airport soon to get my parents. You'll be coming to dinner though right? My dad is really excited to meet you" Blaine looked up from his plate with a grin, giving Kurt a small nod. "Of course I'll be at dinner. You've been talking about your dad coming up here for the past three months; I need to meet the man who you speak so highly of." Kurt bit his lip excitedly, so happy that Blaine and his dad were going to meet.

Rachel held Finn's hand tightly; proud that Kurt made it through college and has a life starting out for him. He had a job with Marc Jacobs, a boyfriend of two months, and now a degree from the Fashion Institute of Technology. He's accomplished so much and was only twenty two years old. "So here is to the graduating class of 2016! Congratulations graduates, stay fabulous." Kurt watched as the confetti was being thrown into the air, spotting his family in the audience and blowing them a kiss. This was another complete chapter of his life and now he can move on to his new chapter with his job and his relationship with Blaine.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend." Burt shook his hand, not looking too keen on meeting this kid. It could have been anyone dating Kurt and he wouldn't be too happy about meeting them. "Hey there Blaine, you can call me Burt, nice to meet you." Blaine smiled widely and greeted Carole with a hug, kissing her cheek. "Hi sweetie, I'm Carole, so great to finally meet you Blaine. Kurt's talked so much about you." He looked over with a smirk, giving him a wink. Kurt had to admit, Blaine was a natural charmer. "I hope its good things" he said to Carole, chuckling as he pulled Kurt close to his side. Carole giggled and watched the boys look at one another, feeling the chemistry between them. This was no casual thing like Burt was told; this was for the long haul.

Blaine smiled widely as Burt gave him a hard pat on the back. "It was nice meeting you Blaine" he said kindly, shaking his hand. "Likewise Burt, have a safe flight tomorrow." Blaine gave Carole a hug before she left up the stairs, shaking Burt's hand again before he followed her. "Son... You hurt my boy and I'm coming for you, understand?" Burt warned, giving Blaine a grin as he gulped nervously. "Um... Yes sir. Don't worry. Kurt's in good hands" he stuttered smiling sheepishly, waving goodbye as they entered the building, leaving him alone with his boyfriend to say their goodbyes. Kurt gave a pout as him and Blaine stood outside his apartment building, everyone already inside. "Do you really have to go?" He asked, playing with the hairs on the nape of Blaine's neck. Blaine nodded, leaning in to take Kurt's lips into his own, his arms tightening around his waist. "I'm not going to spend the night in your bed when your parents are in the living room. They leave tomorrow, I'll be back then" he promised, pecking Kurt's lips a few times not wanting to let him go. "Mm... Okay. I'll see you tomorrow" Kurt whispered against his mouth, kissing him again never wanting to stop. Blaine chuckled, resting their foreheads together "Tomorrow."

Burt hugged his son tightly, patting his back. "I'll miss you bud. See you for Thanksgiving right?" Kurt nodded, wiping at a tear that escaped his eye. He hated when his family had to leave, it still hurt after all these years. "You can um... You can bring Blaine if you want to, if you guys are still seeing each other" Burt said awkwardly, still not comfortable with the fact that Kurt has a boyfriend and isn't in the same state anymore. He can't keep an eye on him like he used to. "Thanks dad. Have a safe flight, I love you guys!" He waved and watched as they walked away. Kurt certainly didn't miss Lima, but he did miss his family. Thankfully he has the holidays to look forward to, and Blaine's company.

Blaine looked up from his book seeing Kurt's head peeking into his door "Surprise!" Kurt said cutely, entering with a bag of Chinese takeout, placing it down on the side table. Blaine swung his legs over the side of the bed and hugged Kurt around his waist, pulling him onto his lap, kissing his cheek. "What a surprise in deed." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck pressing a kiss to the top of his head giggling. Blaine smiled up at him and patted his thigh gently. "Hi baby. I've missed you" he murmured, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend's neck, hungry for something other than food. Two days apart was a long time for them, especially since they've been dating for about two months. "I missed you too. Come on, dinner then cuddling, deal?" Kurt challenged, getting out of Blaine's grip and unloading the bag of food, handing Blaine his meal before taking a seat next to him on the bed. "Deal" Blaine huffed, letting Kurt's head rest on his shoulder as they ate and talked.

"Don't I have to leave soon?" Kurt asked quietly, taking a breath as his lips slid from Blaine's, their bodies flush against one another. Blaine shook his head, rolling his hips slowly as he pecked Kurt's lips, craving his touch. "I can't spend the night here! Are you insane?" He whisper yelled, making Blaine laugh quietly, resting his forehead on Kurt's in defeat. As uncomfortable as he was, wanting to fool around with his boyfriend in his bed at work, Blaine was willing to make this happen, it's been too long. "Kurt, the guys have their girlfriends stay over sometimes, its fine." It was true; Blaine wasn't going to lie to get him to stay. He was desperate for some type of sex but not that desperate. "I'm not a girlfriend Blaine" Kurt whispered harshly, his arms loosening around Blaine, threatening to get up. "I know. You're my boyfriend and you're staying the night. I have extra clothes you can borrow. Please Kurt. I miss you; just spend the night with me" Blaine pleaded, rubbing his nose against Kurt's, giving him puppy eyes.

It was three in the morning when the alarm went off, scaring Kurt and Blaine awake from their slumber. "Fuck" Blaine mumbled getting up quickly, running out to get his gear on. Kurt looked around still in a panic mode from the alarm. "Blaine?" He got up and ran to the door, peeking his head outside to see some of the guys getting their gear on and sliding down the pole. "I have a call; I'll be back as soon as I can" Blaine said quickly giving him a small smile before sliding away to the bottom floor, jumping on a truck. Kurt blinked quickly, rubbing his eyes at the harshness of the flashing lights. This was crazy. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Blaine works like this for a living. When the sirens were long gone Kurt shut the door to Blaine's room, lying back down on the bed and snuggling with his boyfriend's pillow, hoping he'll come back alright. He was going to get wrinkles before he was twenty five worrying about Blaine whenever he goes on a call.

Blaine stumbled back into his room that morning, the sun peeking up in the pink sky. He rubbed his face tiredly and slid down against the wall, resting his head against it. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up Kurt, who at the moment was curled around Blaine's pillow on the bed. Blaine stretched out on the floor, his muscles screaming at him to stop. He was in so much pain, a tiny groan escaping past his lips as he went to stand up. "Blaine, is that you?" Kurt's eyes flickered open as he sat up slowly, a sleepy smile on his face as he spotted his boyfriend. "Yeah babe, it's me. Go back to sleep." Blaine walked forward slowly, his leg aching as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead. "No... What's the matter? Something's wrong." His blue eyes darted around Blaine's face, trying to adjust to the darkness. "Nothing, I'm going to go in the shower okay?" Kurt bit his lip, sitting Indian style on the bed, watching Blaine's face twist in pain as he attempted to turn away. "Can I join you, please?"

Kurt stepped into the warm spray of water, watching as Blaine washed all the ash from his body, gray water running down the drain. Without a word he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, resting his cheek on his shoulder blade. "Be honest... How much pain are you in?" Kurt asked, closing his eyes as he felt Blaine tense under him. He cleared his throat. "About five out of ten" Blaine muttered, placing his hands over Kurt's, unwrapping them carefully and turning to face him. Kurt sighed sadly, staring at his boyfriend's chest before reaching for the soap, meeting his eyes in question. Blaine nodded softly; watching as Kurt's hands roamed his torso and disappeared to his back, it was so intimate for them. "I hate seeing you like this" Kurt whispered, hugging Blaine gently as he buried his face into his neck. Blaine bit his lip and carded his fingers through Kurt's hair, holding him close. "Babe... Hey, stop... don't get upset over this please. I'm fine. I'm safe." He took Kurt's chin between his thumb and index finger, pressing their lips together. "It's okay. I don't want you worrying about me. I've been doing this for four years. I can handle it" Blaine assured, giving Kurt a small smile before kissing him again. It was weird having Kurt get emotional over this because 'he who shall not be named' never did. "I just care about you so much... I hate seeing you hurt" Kurt admitted, caressing Blaine's face in his hand, giving him a smile in return.

"I'll see you later okay? My apartment at 8" Blaine pecked Kurt's lips quickly, smacking his ass playfully as he stepped past the doorway. "Hey, watch yourself" Kurt warned, giving Blaine a wink as he shut the door to the station. Blaine bit his lip, leaning against the wall. The past two months have been a breeze with Kurt. They get into little tiffs sometimes but that's normal and besides that, they always work things out together as a team. It was more than Blaine could ever ask for. The fact that Blaine could see a future with Kurt was scary and amazing all at the same time, which is why he's going to let Kurt meet his family when Thanksgiving comes around. It's time that he brings someone worth it home to his parents.

* * *

**Alright so I hope you all are still liking it! The reviews make me SO happy and I hope you all keep them up! These next few chapters are my favorites and they get pretty long because a lot of important subjects are going to be coming up between the happy couple! I'm SO excited for you guys to read!3 :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey baby." Blaine turned around quickly and jumped back against the wall. "No, Kurt… Get out of my shower!" He yelled, making Kurt raise an eyebrow, his arms crossing over his chest. This was the first time Blaine ever turned down a shower with him in the six months they've been dating. "It's actually _my_ shower thank you very much" He teased, trying to suppress a laugh as he received a harsh glare. "Oh Come on Blaine, what's the big deal?" Kurt questioned, taking a cautious step towards his boyfriend, watching as he pressed his back closer to the wall. "The big deal is that you're dad said no monkey business while we're here or he'll kill me and I would like to be with you longer than six months, make it to twenty three, and actually make it to Thanksgiving!" Blaine ranted, noticing that Kurt was offhandedly listening while staring at him, making him sigh. Without another word Kurt stepped forward, his arms circling around Blaine's neck loosely. "I can make it worth your while" Kurt mentioned quietly, his lips pressing to his boyfriend's neck, giggling against his skin. Blaine closed his eyes, his mind going somewhere else, trying not to get turned on. "Kurt" he warned, his hands glued to his sides looking like an uncomfortable statue. "Blaine" Kurt sang back with a chuckle, pressing his body against Blaine in hopes to make him crack. This was _way_ too much fun for him. "No one's home…" he added, a playful smirk spreading across his lips as his hand traveled down Blaine's side, cupping his ass. Blaine gulped, sucking in a shaky breath "No one?" Blaine perked up, eyes scanning Kurt's face as he nodded with his teeth nipping at his boyfriend's bottom lip, hand dangerously close to his inner thigh. Blaine groaned and lifted Kurt, having his legs wrap around his waist, kissing him fiercely against the shower wall. Burt never mentioned any monkey business while no one's home now that he thinks about it.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's head playfully with the towel, drying his hair as they lounged on Kurt's old bed together. "I think we need to have the talk" Blaine said quietly, looking back at his boyfriend with a small smile. Kurt's eyebrows pulled together, his head cocking to the side. "What talk?" Blaine smiled at his innocence, turning around to face him. "The sex talk" he told him simply. Beating around the bush was pointless, they're adults in a relationship and they need to talk about this eventually. "Oh, that talk. Okay... What about it?" Kurt wondered, not feeling as uncomfortable as he may have been in High School. Blaine smirked at how open Kurt was for the discussion, making him feel really good. "Well... How many people have you had sex with?" With a sigh Kurt held up two fingers, feeling a little embarrassed at the number, then again, at least he wasn't a slut or anything "You?" He asked, a little nervous to see what Blaine's number is. "Just one" Kurt's eyebrows lifted in surprise, wanting to hear the back story on this. "Wow... Who was it?" He inquired, glad that him and Blaine were opening up to one another, getting that much closer. Blaine bit his lip, his eyes looking down on the bed deep in thought. "Um... I don't know if it's the right time to talk about it... I'm... I'm sorry. I'll tell you eventually Kurt I promise, just not now." Kurt nodded softly, giving Blaine an assuring smile. This last guy must have really damaged him.

Blaine checked his hair in the mirror once more, smoothing it out carefully as he made sure no curls were in sight. He needed to look perfect for the dinner at his parents' house. "Look at my man. You're so dapper." Kurt said happily, adjusting Blaine's bow tie and pressing a quick peck to his mouth. He couldn't tell but Blaine was dying inside. He was nervous for this dinner because his dad had the tendency to be an asshole. "I can't believe you're meeting my parents tonight" Blaine smiled softly, reaching out to take Kurt's hand in his, the touch making him feel at ease. Kurt nodded with enthusiasm giving his boyfriend a genuinely proud smile, excited for tonight. This was it, this thing between them was serious and it couldn't make Kurt or Blaine any happier.

"Sweetie! Oh I've missed you so much!" Mrs. Anderson hugged her son tightly, rocking from side to side, her face buried in his shoulder. She was stunning, with curly black hair and wide hazel eyes, just like Blaine. Kurt smiled shyly reaching out to shake her hand only to be pulled into a hug. "Hello Mrs. Anderson, I'm Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt" Someone cleared their throat loudly making the group at the front door look up, Blaine's smile fading fast. "Boyfriend, huh?" Mr. Anderson walked out with a smug smile, hiding his disgust at his son, making Blaine cower in fear. He may have hated his dad but he was damn well scared of him. "I've heard so much about you already, nice to finally meet you" Mrs. Anderson greeted, giving Kurt a warm smile. "And call me Jacklyn" She gave Kurt a small wink placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as she made her way into the kitchen to finish up dinner. "Son, nice to see you" Mr. Anderson greeted, giving Blaine a firm handshake, his face like stone. After a few seconds of standing there awkwardly, Kurt cleared his throat sticking his hand out with a confident smile. "Mr. Anderson, hi, I'm Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend" he felt violated as his profile was thoroughly taken in by Blaine's dad, a displeased look on his face. Blaine sighed quietly, knowing this was only the beginning. "Hello Kurt" Was all that was said from Mr. Anderson before he left the room to join his wife in the kitchen. Kurt placed his arm down in defeat.

Dinner was tense. There were attempts at small talk but no one ever really elaborated on much. It was like the Anderson's weren't really a family. "So Kurt, what do you do?" Jacklyn Anderson asked politely, a genuinely interested look on her face. "I just graduated from the Fashion Institute of Technology and currently work at Marc Jacobs as a secretary and partial designer" he stated proudly, sitting up a little taller, his smile a little brighter. Blaine smirked, patting his knee under the table. "Do you really think that's a career?" Mr. Anderson retorted, making Kurt's eyebrows pull together slightly. "I do, yes. Marc Jacobs is one of the top fashion designers in the world; I've been with the company for practically two years and have many to go. I have my masters for exhibition design and plan to take that very far sir. So yes, I do think it's a career for me" Kurt argued, placing his fork down, not really hungry anymore. "Blaine, how's your 'career' going for you?" Mr. Anderson asked his son smugly, giving him a cocky smile that Kurt wanted to punch off his face. He was being so rude. "Fine" Blaine answered quietly, taking a small bite of his steak, keeping his mouth preoccupied with chewing so he didn't have to talk. "Just fine? Are you regretting not going to college yet? I've been waiting to say 'I told you so' for quite some time now." Kurt frowned, looking between Blaine and his father, noticing the sad look on Mrs. Anderson's face.

"Cooper my boy!" Mr. Anderson greeted, giving his eldest son a warm hug, a huge smile on his face. Blaine rolled his eyes, Kurt biting his lip, trying to stay quiet. "Hi dad, I'm sorry I couldn't make dinner but I'm here to enjoy dessert!" He grinned, reaching out to hug his mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It's always nice to see you honey, glad you could make it tonight" She said softly, taking her seat on the couch. "Hey there little bro! Long time no see." Blaine chuckled and gave him a brotherly hug, Kurt standing next to him with a warm smile on his face. "Um Coop. This is Kurt, my boyfriend." Cooper's mouth opened in shock, pointing to Kurt with a laugh. "This is him?" He asked looking at Kurt with a smirk. Blaine nodded proudly, catching the sour look on his dads face. "Well it's nice to finally meet you Kurt, I've heard quite a lot about you because this one never shuts up about it when I ask how he is on the phone" Cooper said sincerely, giving Kurt a welcoming hug, patting his back gently. Blaine relaxed slightly, glad that his older brother was here to break the tension that has been in the room since him and Kurt had arrived.

Blaine crossed his arms uncomfortably as his dad went on about how great Cooper is and how wonderful it is that he's getting some acting gigs. Like that was a realistic career. He supports that but not him. He couldn't stand it. "Don't you regret not going to school though?" Blaine wondered, knowing the answer. He and Cooper had this talk a long time ago when their dad freaked out over Blaine becoming a firefighter over going to college. "No. I tried. It wasn't for me, I followed my dreams" He said simply, giving his little brother a small reassuring smile. "See Blaine, you could have gone to school and came out like Cooper, successful with a good head on his shoulders doing what he loves" Mr. Anderson stated, sitting back on the couch looking to his older son with pride in his eyes. Kurt had just about enough of this praising Cooper thing. "I am doing what I love dad. I didn't want to go to school. I wanted to be a firefighter and help people in need... I wanted to save lives" Blaine said softly, trying to defend himself when he knew it was no use. "But you got nothing from it! If you wanted to save lives you should have gone to medical school, put going to Dalton into use and actually learn something" Mr. Anderson yelled, leaning forward in his chair looking at Blaine, hoping to get his point across.

Kurt held his tongue for too long. "Mr. Anderson if I may... Blaine is one of the best firefighters at his station, always working when they need him and even taking extra shifts because he wants to be there and help out. He works his ass off and can only go up in rank in the future which is what makes this such a wonderful career for him. I can't be any more proud and one of the reasons he became a firefighter was to make _you _proud as well." Jacklyn Anderson smiled widely, looking at her youngest son, her baby. She was so proud of who he's become and is glad he has someone else who sees that. "And this is coming from the kid who graduated from school to also have something that he considers a 'career.' Look Kurt, these jobs aren't realistic and aren't going to support you later in life when you need it. What is he going to do when he gets older?" Blaine remained expressionless, his mind racing as he listened to the argument going on between his dad and boyfriend. "Well sir if he continues being a firefighter he will obviously be in shape, so him getting older won't be a problem. You can insult me and my choices all you want, I don't care. It's you insulting Blaine I have a problem with. Why can't you just be proud of him and what he's accomplished?" Mr. Anderson frowned, his eyebrows pulling together in anger. "Why can't you mind your business and not meddle into our family discussions?" He shot back, no one saying a word as they stared one another down from across the living room. "Why can't you just accept him for who he is and not play favorites between your sons?" Kurt yelled making Mr. Anderson rise from his seat, finger pointing toward the door. "I will not tolerate being disrespected in my home in front of my family. Leave. Get out."

Blaine didn't say a word when they left, when they were in the car, or when they were on the road for over ten minutes. It was absolutely silent. Kurt looked over at his boyfriend who kept his eyes on the road not even acknowledging his existence. "Are you okay?" He wondered quietly crossing his arms, looking out the window. "No" Blaine's answer was clipped, his eyes still looking straight ahead, frown not leaving his face. "Did I do something wrong?" In all honestly Kurt didn't want to know the answer but he asked anyway because he couldn't shut up at the moment. "Yes" Blaine said lowly, his fingers drumming nervously on the steering wheel trying not to get too distracted. "Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked, his eyes glancing over at him, hoping to get a look of some sort to know that Blaine is not some kind of emotionless robot. "Yes, Kurt, I'm mad you, Jesus Christ just stop with the questions, I'm trying to drive!" Blaine had cracked, his hand pounding on the steering wheel, flipping the blinker on and pulling over on the side of the road. He wasn't going to wait an hour and a half to talk about this; he needed it to be done now and in privacy.

"What did I do wrong? I was trying to defend you!" Kurt took his seat belt off, turning in his seat to face Blaine. "What did you do wrong...? Gosh I can't believe you would ask such a question. Okay let's see. You talked back to my dad multiple times, basically called him out for not being proud of me and also mentioned that he clearly favors Cooper over me which was rude and really embarrassing. You didn't need to do that!" Blaine yelled, his voice cracking as tears filled his eyes, the night's events being too overwhelming for him. "No... I did need to do that. Blaine I care about you so much and to have that man tear you down the way he was... I couldn't handle it! That isn't fair to you!" Kurt argued, getting teary as well. "I can handle myself Kurt! I lived with that man for eighteen years; I'm used to it okay?" Kurt shook his head, biting his lip as hard as he could. "No it's not okay. You shouldn't be used to that, that isn't normal!" Blaine let out a shaky breath, shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever, I'm just done defending myself, I've done it way too much and I'm tired, okay. I've tried. I don't need you to do my dirty work for me." Kurt pulled his eyebrows together with a frown. "Well you could have defended me!" He yelled, a tear escaping, sliding down his cheek. "The least you could have done was defend me because if I were in your shoes I would have told him to fuck off and been on your side the whole time, fighting for you. But no, tonight I was alone, looking like the idiot, fighting for someone who wasn't fighting for me or himself" he continued, more tears making their way down his face. "Damn it Kurt, no one asked you to fucking open your mouth! I just wanted a peaceful family dinner so I can say I did my part but you had to go and fight with my dad and complicate more shit in my fucked up family. I didn't need this tonight!" Blaine shouted, Kurt falling silent, not even a sob escaping his lips. "Take me home" Kurt whispered, turning back around, clipping his seat belt in. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but pursed his lips, turning to start the car.

* * *

**Can't wait to read your reviews! I can tell I'm going to get a few from this chapter! Haha! Thank you all for sticking with me for this long! These next few chapters are my favorite and I cannot wait for you to read them! A lot of exciting things will be happening! Keep reading, keep reviewing and thank you all so much for being loyal and loving! It means so much to me and I am so glad you love the story!3 :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine rubbed his face, a groan escaping his lips as he sat up. "What happened last night, kid?" Burt sat in the recliner watching as his son's boyfriend rubbed his neck, probably in pain from sleeping on the couch. "We had a really bad fight last night and excuse my French but I was an asshole" Blaine explained, giving Kurt's dad a sympathetic look, hoping he wasn't going to get killed for this. Burt chuckled, standing up and nodding his head over to the kitchen wanting Blaine to follow him. "Listen, it's normal. You guys are going to have fights, Kurt is stubborn and caring and he'll do whatever it takes to defend something. It's who he is." Blaine pulled his eyebrows together, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "You talked to him about what happened already?" Burt shook his head, placing a cup of coffee down in front of Blaine. "No, I haven't seen him. He probably went out with the girls or something to get last minute things for thanksgiving dinner tonight." Blaine sighed and took a sip of coffee, resting his chin in his hand, deep in thought. He really screwed up last night. "Don't sweat it. The distance from you will cool him down and he'll come talk when he's ready."

Kurt entered the house, with Rachel and Carole in tow, all with arms of grocery bags. Thanksgiving was serious business and baking made him feel better most of the time. "Hey guys. Need any help?" His eyes narrowed as Blaine walked up from his bedroom, a warm smile on his face. "No we can handle it, thanks" he answered, giving him a sarcastic grin, turning into the kitchen. Rachel gave Blaine a sad smile and a small shrug of her shoulders, following behind her friend. "Don't worry sweetie, it'll pass" Carole assured with a motherly hug, rubbing Blaine's back soothingly as his smile faded. On the upside, he was glad Kurt wasn't ignoring him. That would have been worse.

They avoided each other the whole day. Kurt was mostly in the kitchen cooking while Blaine spent the afternoon in the living room watching football with Burt and Finn. He was wringing his hands nervously, wanting to talk to Kurt so bad and feeling guilty for last night. "Kid, you need to relax" Burt said, leaning forward in his chair and looking at Blaine, a look of borderline worry and confusion. Finn raised his eyebrow and listened in, his eyes focused on the game. "Sorry sir. I'm just... This fight thing is really bothering me." He had to be honest. What has he got to lose? Finn looked over with his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "You and Kurt had a fight?" Blaine smacked his hand against his forehead looking down at the floor. Leave it to Finn to be nosy and loud as hell at the same time. "Really Blaine? You're going to sit there and talk about last night while I'm right in the kitchen?" Kurt asked, glaring at Blaine as he crossed his arms defensively. "No, that's not what I was doing, just because Finn asked doesn't mean I'm going to tell him!" Blaine defended, not caring who else is in the room. If Kurt was going to be bitchy, he was going to set him in his place. "Yeah okay, humor me, why would he ask if you didn't bring it up in the first place?" Kurt challenged, rolling his eyes as he walked away to his room to change. Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt's back and got up from the couch jogging after him. This was not ending that easily.

"Cut it out!" Blaine shut the door behind him, leaning his back against, knowing that Kurt couldn't move him if he tried. Kurt rolled his eyes, his arms crossing over his chest in annoyance. "Is this really necessary?" He asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "What? Were you going to ignore me forever?" Blaine wondered, his hands slapping down at his sides in frustration. He couldn't handle the attitude, not right now. "The casserole is going to burn if I don't take it out of the oven." Kurt wanted to be anywhere but trapped in a room with Blaine right now. "I'm sure our relationship is more important than food Kurt" Blaine argued, holding his ground at the door. He wasn't going to budge. Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes yet again, making Blaine grind his teeth. He hated the eye roll. "What relationship?" He questioned, trying to move past Blaine so he could escape to the door. "The one I thought was going rather well till you decided to fight with my dad last night!" Blaine mentioned loudly, fed up with this ignoring the problem thing. Why was it so hard for them to discuss this like adults? "And I thought a relationship was about supporting and defending each other, but I thought wrong. Now move!" Kurt side stepped again, his hand reaching for the door, only to get cut off by Blaine. "I'm not moving until you talk to me Kurt. We can't just sweep this under a rug." Kurt leaned his head back, eyes closing in frustration trying to collect himself. They were in a relationship now and located in a state other than home so it wasn't like he could avoid him.

If Blaine didn't want to move, fine. "There is nothing to talk about. Please don't ruin _my _thanksgiving with _my_ family!" Kurt shot angrily, taking a step back from the door to distance himself, things were going to get loud. If they were going to talk, it was bound to get ugly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was uninvited to _your_ thanksgiving!" Blaine said in a sarcastic tone. "If you're going to act like this all night you might as well leave... I'm sure your dad would _love_ to see you. He sure acted like it last night!" Kurt told him icily, not really thinking before speaking anymore, he was aiming to hurt him. It's a known fact you hurt the ones you love most. "Oh that's rich Kurt..." He clapped with a fake grin on his face. "I didn't think you were one to go that low." Blaine chuckled, shaking his head in disappointment. "And I didn't think you would let him talk to us like that! Do I mean nothing to you?" Kurt yelled, tears threatening his eyes, holding them back with all his might. He wasn't going to cry. "Well I'm sorry I've been used to him treating me like shit my whole life. I wasn't aware I didn't already explain that to you!" Blaine shouted, pressing his hands to his face, not wanting to get too worked up. "You have no idea how much you mean to me Kurt and that's why I didn't start a fight last night! I didn't want you to experience that!"

"... Just answer me this Blaine… Were you planning on introducing me as your friend, or as your boyfriend?" Kurt wondered calmly, questioning how out and proud Blaine really is to his father. "They knew you were my boyfriend. Why would I have to introduce you if they already knew?" Ignoring Blaine's answer Kurt moved on, not wanting to dwell on his lie right now. Last night was clear that his father didn't know about him having a boyfriend. "Where do you see this going?" Blaine narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked harshly, feeling like he was being trapped to have a wrong answer. "You know, whenever I see Hiram and LeRoy I always think about how they've been married for over a decade and still love each other. They look so happy together" Kurt explained, swallowing the lump in his throat "I always used to think I would never have that and for a long time I was right... Then you came along." His voice cracked at the confession, taking a deep breath before going on. "I want _that_... with _you_. I want to build a home and have a family with _you_... That scares me. I've never felt this way about anyone." Kurt admitted, the tears getting harder to hold back the more they talked. "I want that with you too... I just... I do, but..." Blaine stumbled over his words, looking to the ground nervously. "But, what? What's holding you back?" The two of them stood in silence, Kurt waiting for Blaine to answer his question.

Blaine gulped, taking a deep breath; he wasn't ready to admit the whole story. "So much" he whispered, his hazel eyes meeting Kurt's glossy blue ones. "Being in a relationship. It's a give and take thing, but why do I feel like I'm giving so much and getting nothing in return?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking as he tried to hold it back almost to his breaking point in the conversation. "I was taken from a lot so I'm a little scared to give Kurt, okay, I'm trying!" Blaine yelled in frustration, blinking to keep back the tears that threatened to escape as one slipped down the side of his cheek. Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore. He broke. "I don't know Blaine, it doesn't seem like it!" He cried out, his emotions flying everywhere from hurt, to anger, to immense love for the man in front of him. "I would go to hell and back for you" Kurt said quietly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he wiped under his eyes, sniffling. "You have to let your past go."

Blaine shrugged, snorting a little in a fake laugh. "It's not that simple Kurt... I'm trying so hard to open up to you but I'm scared it's going to happen again" he admitted, noticing Kurt's hurt expression change to a glare that made it look like he just got slapped in the face. "You really think I would do that to you?" Kurt asked, opening his mouth to continue but waiting a minute to calm down. This yelling at each other thing needed to end. "Is that what you think Blaine?" He threw his arms up in the air, letting them fall back to sides loudly, his hand coming up to his forehead as he turned around taking a deep breath. "God Kurt, I don't know! No matter who I'd be with at this point I'd be scared!" He said loudly, sighing in frustration. "I was lied to for two years! You can't expect that not to affect me!" Kurt walked up and closed the large gap between them, taking Blaine's face into his hands. "I would rather go through a million arguments with your asshole father than hurt you" he said quietly, noticing the tears welling up in Blaine's eyes.

"I can't erase whatever it is that happened... But what I can do is make sure that you know how I feel about you so that _you_ know it will never happen again" Kurt promised, his thumb stroking Blaine's cheek gently. "You mean so much to me Kurt... I can't lose you." Blaine whispered, sounding so lost and not like himself. Kurt finally broke down that wall he kept up for so long. "You'll never lose me... I'm not going away that easily." They smiled at one another through the tears, leaning in for a gentle kiss that did wonders. Blaine was pretty sure his heart skipped a lot more than a beat. Kurt slid his lips away, giggling as his boyfriend's mouth followed after him not wanting to stop. "I'm pretty sure the casserole is burnt." He whispered playfully, his lips brushing against Blaine's as he spoke. "Fuck the casserole."

Kurt was wrapped up in Blaine's arms on the bed, both of their stomachs full from a Thanksgiving dinner filled with delicious food, love and a lot of laughter, especially with Rachel's dads there. "I know I should have said this at the table, but Kurt, I'm so thankful for you" Blaine mumbled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's hair. "I promise I will work every single day to prove that to you." Kurt nodded slowly, glancing up at Blaine with a wide, sleepy smile on his face. "Black Friday is tomorrow... Wait till Christmas" he murmured, his eyes drooping as his head rested on his boyfriend's chest. Blaine chuckled and pulled a blanket over them, his hand moving Kurt's hair from his face, earning a peaceful moan. "Go to sleep babe." Kurt hummed in response, his arms tightening around Blaine's torso.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Your reviews are so sweet and make me so happy! I'm glad you guys are loving the story! I've gotten some new ideas from a lovely reviewer and I can't thank her enough for the dark spin I'll be putting on Blaine's past! I'm sure you all will love it! The next chapter is one you've all been waiting for in more ways than one! I'm so excited to post it and can't wait to see what you all will say! **

**Love you guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Its highly appreciated!3 :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt and Blaine were left at home to decorate the Christmas tree since Burt had to be at the shop and Carole had a shift at the hospital. "What is this ornament for?" Blaine wondered for the millionth time, his curiosity starting to get on Kurt's nerves a little bit. "I don't know. It was my moms. It's always been on the tree since I was little" he answered, plopping down on the floor with a bowl of popcorn and a spool of string. Blaine grinned and took a seat across from his boyfriend, grabbing a handful. "Hey, this is not for your stomach, it's for the tree!" Kurt chuckled, placing the bowl next to him. Blaine snickered and tossed a kernel at him, sticking his tongue out. "Stop" Although he was trying to be serious, Kurt faltered and couldn't help but smile, grabbing a few pieces of popcorn and chucking them at Blaine. They both laughed loudly, forgetting about the string as they threw popcorn at one another trying to catch it with their mouths. Kurt couldn't be happier that he had all this time off with his boyfriend, glad that he could be away from the fire department for a few weeks.

Blaine was standing behind the tree, decorating it with silver tinsel, throwing some over the top so it would land on Kurt. "Blaine. Tinsel is for the tree, not me" He joked, flinging some over as well with a giggle, moving over so he wouldn't be hit again. "Hey hypocrite!" Blaine chuckled as he peeked around the tree, flicking some tinsel at his boyfriend as he turned to face him. Kurt gasped in mock hurt, backing away from the tree slowly, a hand over his heart. "Come here babe" Blaine mumbled, throwing garland around Kurt's body and pulling him close. Kurt giggled, sprinkling some tinsel over his boyfriend's head, making Blaine scrunch his nose cutely. "I'm here" Kurt said quietly, smiling widely as he continued to play with the tinsel, showering it over them like a child. "Well there's this age old rule..." Blaine began, his hand reaching into his back pocket, producing mistletoe. "Whenever you see one of these things, you have to kiss the person who's under it" He continued, arm slowly moving above their heads. Kurt's eyes flicked from Blaine's lips, to the mistletoe dangling above them. Without anymore thought he leaned in, kissing Blaine soundly on the mouth, arms wrapping around his neck. Blaine moaned quietly, tossing the mistletoe somewhere behind him, arms snaking around Kurt's waist.

Blaine hovered over Kurt on the floor, the fire place on next to them, their lips sliding easily together. It couldn't get any better than this. It was the best way to kick off the month of December. "Hey Blaine?" Kurt murmured against his lips, fingers tangling in his curls. Blaine hummed out a response, moving his mouth down Kurt's chin, pressing open mouth kisses to his throat. "Can we go to my room?" He asked, making Blaine stop what he was doing entirely and look at his boyfriend, seeing a different look in his eyes. "Yeah... Yeah of course we can." Kurt bit his lip, sitting up as Blaine stood, holding a hand out for him. Something felt different about this and Blaine couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

They were pressed against one another, skin against skin when Kurt finally had the courage to say something, a very big something. "Blaine... I... I want you" He whispered, his hand pressing to Blaine's cheek gently, pressing a chaste kiss to his swollen lips, watching how his hazel eyes searched his face. "Kurt you have me" Blaine answered, smiling fondly as he kissed Kurt's forehead, hips rolling up into his boyfriend's. Kurt let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. "No... I mean. I want you... Inside me" He clarified, watching the expression on Blaine's face change. This was a big step for them. Kurt bit his lip, waiting nervously for Blaine to say something. He was frozen there, just staring at Kurt in surprise. "O-okay" Blaine stuttered, nodding his head softly. "Wait… What if I screw this up? Are you clean? Do you have condoms and lube? Are you a bottom or top?" Kurt's eyebrows raised slightly, his finger covering Blaine's lips to stop his nervous rambling. As cute as it was, it was making him more nervous about this. "Calm down sweetie. You'll be fine. I'm clean. I have supplies. And I asked you to be inside of me, so clearly I'm a bottom" Kurt answered with an amused smile, seeing Blaine relax slightly. "I'm sorry… I'm just... I ramble when I get excited and I haven't done this in a long time so I'm kind of nervous. I want to make sure that this will be perfect..." Blaine said in a rush, his hands rubbing Kurt's sides gently, taking a few deep breaths. "I'm with you... Of course it will be perfect."

Kurt shut his eyes tightly, arms resting on his forehead as Blaine worked one finger in. "Babe, relax" He mumbled, kissing the inside of Kurt's thigh as he slowly pushed the rest of the way in, letting Kurt get used to the feel of it. "God, it's been so long, I'm sorry" Kurt muttered in a tight voice, adjusting his hips. Blaine smirked, sliding his index finger out slowly and pushing back in, creating an easy rhythm. "Another" Kurt moaned, biting his lip as he pushed his head back into the pillow, feeling Blaine's middle finger slide in next, his breath hitching. Without warning Blaine decided to add a third finger, watching as Kurt's hands twisted in the sheets, a loud groan escaping his lips. "Mm... I'm ready. Baby, please" He whined, pushing his hips to meet every thrust of Blaine's hand. Blaine chuckled, leaning his head down to his hand, pushing his tongue out to tentatively lick at Kurt's entrance, stringing him out a little longer. "Fuck, please Blaine" Kurt pleaded, his mouth falling open in a silent cry. Blaine slid his fingers out slowly, wiping them on the bed sheets before lying back down next to his boyfriend, who pounced on top him, crashing their lips together.

Blaine held Kurt's hips firmly between his hands, their foreheads pressed together. Kurt's hands rested on his boyfriend's cheeks, taking his lips into his own as he slid down onto Blaine's cock, his eyes closing. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, resisting the urge to thrust up. "So tight baby" He whispered as his thumbs massaged Kurt's hip bones, trying to keep him relaxed. Kurt sat up, holding onto Blaine's shoulders as he sank down more, throwing his head back with a moan. "You feel so good" Kurt said softly, rocking his hips experimentally, earning a groan from his boyfriend. Blaine bit his lip, gently pulling at Kurt's hips so he could lie on top of him again. Kurt obliged, grinding down on Blaine as he kissed him, loving the sound of his deep, throaty moan. "Move" Blaine took a few steady breaths, thrusting up against Kurt as carefully as possible. He didn't want to hurt him. "Harder, please." Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck, moaning softly, when suddenly he was rolled onto his back, looking up at his boyfriend. "You're so beautiful Kurt." Blaine pushing into Kurt's heat with more force, feeling legs wrap around his lower back, his hips being pushed against Kurt's as he met him with each thrust. "Fuck yes, right there!" Kurt cried out, arching his back as his head pressed down against the pillow. They moved together sloppily, both close. "That's right Kurt, almost there" Blaine mumbled, groaning against Kurt's shoulder, sucking on his skin. That was it, that one sentence was all it took for Kurt to let go, yelling Blaine's name as he came between them. Blaine wasn't far behind, after watching his boyfriend come while yelling his name it took one more thrust to fall over the edge, Kurt's name tumbling off his lips. With a tired sigh Blaine pulled out tying up the condom and throwing in the nearby garbage, collapsing next to Kurt on the bed.

They lied together in silence, Kurt cuddled up next to Blaine, head resting on his chest as his finger drew lazy doodles onto his skin. Blaine looked down at his boyfriend with a smile, leaning his head up to press a kiss into his hair. Kurt glanced up, a wide smile on his face, reaching up to peck Blaine's lips. "I think I'm ready to tell you everything" Blaine mumbled, his hand rubbing Kurt's arm soothingly, his heart racing. Kurt adjusted his position, a worried look on his face as he sat up. "Are you sure? You don't have to if you aren't ready. I can wait" He assured, taking Blaine's hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "No, I'm sure" Blaine said softly, giving his boyfriend a small smile. Kurt's given him everything, it's time that he does the same so Kurt can have all of him. "I met him right before I turned nineteen. His name was Jacob Paul Brandon." Kurt snorted out a laugh, not being able to hold it in. Blaine smirked, cocking his head to the side as his boyfriend waved for him to go on. "Sorry… He sounds like an asshole already... He has three first names!" He pointed out with a chuckle, making Blaine smile widely, giving him a kiss on the cheek for his cuteness.

"I was fresh out of the fire academy and Sebastian had some party to go to and he brought me along, which is where I met Jacob. He talked with me the whole night and after that we were pretty inseparable. At my birthday party we ended up sleeping together for the first time, well, it was my first time" Blaine explained, taking a pause in case Kurt had any questions. "You were nineteen when you lost your virginity?" Kurt clarified, completely enthralled in the story. Blaine nodded in confirmation, going on. "After I came out and all that stuff was going on with my dad, I basically shut down, focused on school. I didn't go out or date much because of fear" He elaborated more, getting a small frown from his boyfriend. "Anyways, Jacob and I ended up dating for two years in total. After year one it went to shit. I was always tired from work and he wouldn't care. He acted like he lived at my place and would come over unannounced. He'd go out with his college friends without me knowing but I obviously had my sources and he always wanted me working, encouraging me to take overtime and bust my ass so I could be successful and 'support us' for the future." Blaine took a deep breath, sitting up Indian style. Kurt rested his head on his boyfriend's knee, letting him have a moment to collect his thoughts and calm down. It was clearly a sore subject, even after all these years. "For my twenty first birthday Sebastian threw me a surprise party at the apartment. Jacob could have sworn that he heard it was at a bar nearby, but instead of asking like a decent human being he assumed it was somewhere else and took advantage of the so called 'empty apartment.' So when Sebastian and some of our friends were waiting for me to come home Jacob burst in kissing some stranger that wasn't me." Kurt gasped; his hand taking hold of Blaine's to comfort him, noticing how tense he was. "When I came into the apartment Sebastian was yelling at Jacob, who had his arm around some guy and everyone was staring and barely noticed that I was there. I was embarrassed and ashamed because I should have seen it coming. I had a feeling for so long but I was so excited to have a boyfriend that I let it go, not wanting to be alone." Blaine closed his eyes tightly hating that the pain was coming back, that he still wanted to cry every time he thought about it. "After that I locked myself in my room till everyone left and Sebastian and Liam ended up taking me out that night and I got wasted, almost going home with some random guy. Thankfully I was stopped in time by Sebastian who took me home and gave me a lecture while I was hung-over." Kurt was sitting up, seeing the tears in Blaine's eyes, holding him close to his side, holding back tears of his own.

Kurt gave Blaine some silence, just holding him in his arms. His first boyfriend did that to him, on his birthday of all days. "I lo... I will never hurt you, Blaine" He whispered, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's temple, rubbing his back. The panic that ran through Kurt faded, seeing that Blaine didn't notice his slip up. He wasn't ready to say it was he? Did he love Blaine already? It's only been eight months, that has to be too soon. He heard the slip, but kept it to himself, feeling Kurt tense slightly. He really cared about him, but did he love him? Is it too soon, is he ready for that? Blaine looked over with a smile, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's hair, coming to his own conclusion, feeling as if a whole weight was lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

**Here it is! The moment you were all waiting for! Haha! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I hope you review and let me know what you think! I'm excited to see what you guys have to say! The next few chapters are really long and I can't wait to post them! You guys rock! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!3 :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine felt Kurt shift next to him making him roll over. "Morning beautiful" He murmured with a sleepy smile, watching as his boyfriend gave him a smirk. "Hi my handsome man, how did you sleep?" Kurt wondered, reaching his hand up to play with Blaine's unruly curls. "Amazing! Best sleep I've had in years" Blaine told him with a grin, replaying last night in his head for the millionth time. "And why's that?" Kurt stretched his arms out with a triumphant smile on his face, thinking about last night as well. It was too perfect for words. "Hmm... Because I have the world's most amazing teddy bear sleeping next to me" He answered, snaking his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him close. "And of course last night was... Amazing" Blaine added, snuggling his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. "I thought I put Margaret Thatcher away before you even stepped foot in my bedroom!" Kurt joked, tangling his legs with Blaine's; enjoying their closeness. Blaine chuckled, pressing his lips to Kurt's soft skin. "No but seriously, thank you, for last night." He said softly, his eyes shining with adoration. "Why are you thanking me? You kind of did all the work" Kurt stroked his cheek, smiling down at him. Blaine shrugged nonchalantly, a goofy grin on his face. "For listening to me, for helping me open up and not judge me. And for being the most amazing person in the world" He explained proudly, fingers trailing down Kurt's arm, taking his hand. "There is no one I would rather wake up next to." Kurt lost his ability to breathe. He knew he had knocked down Blaine's walls but he didn't think he demolished them. "Blaine, I Lo... I care about you. I would never judge you" He whispered, giving Blaine's hand an assuring squeeze.

"What did I do to deserve such an amazing man like you?" Blaine hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder as they continued to lie in bed, not ready to get dressed for the day. It was still pretty early. "You were your amazing self... You also have impeccable taste in men, which doesn't hurt." Kurt smiled fondly, rolling over in his boyfriend's arms so he could face him. "That I do" Blaine chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. "No, no, no!" Kurt placed his hand over his boyfriend's mouth at lightning speed. "Morning Breath!" He explained, noticing how Blaine had his eyebrows pulled together in confusion at the hand covering his mouth. "What are you talking about? I do _not _have morning breath!" Blaine protested, not being able to stop the smile on his face. "Sweetheart, everyone has morning breath." Kurt pointed out smugly, his laugh getting harder to hide the more Blaine pouted. "So you wouldn't give your amazing sex God of a boyfriend one little kiss as a token of your appreciation?" Blaine questioned casually, making Kurt laugh cutely. "With morning breath? No," He answered, still laughing at what Blaine had asked. "Brush your teeth, and then we'll talk... My amazing sex God of a boyfriend" Kurt continued to crack up at the look on his boyfriend's face. He looked like a kicked puppy. "But that's far and I'm comfy right here!" Blaine told him, throwing a temper tantrum like a child, recovering rather quickly with a wicked smile on his face. "Unless maybe... you make it worth my while..." He trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows playfully at Kurt, watching as he chuckled. "If I won't kiss you with morning breath, what the hell makes you think I'll have sex with you?" Kurt asked with his eyebrow raised in challenge, wondering what other excuse Blaine could have so he wouldn't have to get up. "Touché" Blaine settled, leaning over to kiss Kurt's forehead before throwing his legs over the side of the bed to stand up. "Go brush your teeth honey" Kurt joked with a giggle, his eyes scanning Blaine's back as he stretched out. Blaine groaned dramatically. "Yes dear" He droned, hearing the bed creak behind him. "That's my boy!" Kurt yelled happily, slapping Blaine's ass before he walked away to the bathroom.

Blaine walked out with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth, watching as Kurt dug through a suitcase. "So are there any plans or are we just going to stay in bed all day, because I know the numbers of some amazing takeout places and we could watch a Lifetime movie marathon," Kurt glanced back at his boyfriend with a smirk. "Nice try babe." He chuckled, hearing Blaine run to the bathroom and turn on the sink. "But I'm serious." Blaine said as he came back into the room wiping his mouth with a hand towel. "I know you are, that's why it's cute." Kurt told him happily, grabbing a pair of jeans and tossing them on the bed. "I wouldn't mind spending all day in bed with you, bumming out, watching that Lifetime movie with the wife stalking the husband of her best friend, or the one where all those teenagers wind up pregnant" Blaine explained further, hoping that maybe his boyfriend would cave in. He didn't give in. Kurt just laughed lightly, walking over to the closet and grabbing a few hangers of shirts and coats. "As fun as that sounds, we can do it when we get home." Blaine pouted, taking a seat on the bed. "Today I have to go to Rachel's final dress fitting because the wedding is tomorrow... Which means...?" Kurt trailed off; giving Blaine that 'sorry you may not like this, but you're my boyfriend so you'll do it anyways' smile. Blaine's eyes widened slightly. "Oh no" He mumbled, gulping nervously at what his plans may be for the day. "You get to spend the day with Finn!" Kurt revealed excitedly, standing in front of his boyfriend with a wide smile plastered on his face, clearly happy that his brother and boyfriend are going to hang out. "He has a final fitting for his tux and Puck couldn't make it... So I offered you up!" Blaine smiled slightly, trying to look as happy as possible. That didn't work out too well. "Kurt I doubt Finn even likes me!" Kurt gasped, slapping his boyfriend's arm gently. "Don't say that! He does like you!" He argued, the grin appearing on Blaine's face making him sigh. He loved that smile of his. "Well, okay... I'll do anything for you" Blaine caved, looking up at Kurt with a sad smile on his face; sad that he wouldn't be spending the day with him. "Cheer up. You are going to have a great time bonding with Finn, and then later I'll make it up to you..." Kurt trailed off, trailing a finger down his boyfriend's chest. "Is that a promise?" Blaine asked with a wink, standing up to take Kurt into his arms. "Maybe if you're on good behavior" Kurt bit his lip, Blaine noticing his eyes flicking to his mouth. "Well um... I'm all minty fresh now" He smirked, leaning in for a kiss. "Get dressed babe."

Kurt looked up from his spot on the couch as Rachel stepped out of the dressing room. "Rachel, every time I see you in that dress I fall more and more in love with it" He said softly, watching as she twirled around looking like a princess. "Yeah, me too, I just… I can't believe it's here. I picked this dress almost eight months ago" Rachel told him with a dreamy smile, spreading her hands over the tulle and adjusting the skirt. She couldn't stop playing with the dress. "And here we are," Kurt smiled widely, letting her head rest on his shoulder as she sat down next to him. "I'm so happy for you" He added quietly, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Thank you. I'm glad you're the one that's up at the altar for Finn and me." Rachel looked up with a smirk, linking her arm with his. "You're my best friend, Kurt." He sighed happily, thinking back on all the years they've been friends. It was crazy but definitely worth it. "Well he is my step brother, and hell, I've been in the middle of more fights and break ups with you two. I deserve to be up there!" Rachel giggled, patting Kurt's leg before she stood, gazing at her reflection in the mirror again. "Just promise I'll be there when it's your turn" She told her friend with a wink, noticing the surprised look on his face. "Um... That's kind of what I want to talk to you about..." Kurt bit his lip nervously, letting out an uncomfortable cough. "You guys are getting married? Since when?" Rachel yelled, getting a few glares from the workers. Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "Shh, Rachel, we are still in a store and no we are _not _getting married!" He yelled in a harsh whisper, tugging her hand so she would sit back down. "I don't care where I am! Marriage is a big subject and I have a right to freak out about it!" Rachel argued crossing her arms in defense as she plopped down next to Kurt, her dress huffing as it deflated under her. "Well don't... We aren't getting married but that's what I wanted to ask you about" Kurt shrunk down on the couch, his heart pounding as butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. "So you're thinking about getting married?" Rachel asked her voice lowering as she noticed how serious her friend was being. Kurt nodded shyly as an answer. "That's the same thing Kurt!" She said a little louder, her excitement and nerves getting the best of her. Marriage was a big deal to him and she knew that. "Look, I don't know what I'm thinking. Ten months ago I never thought I would get married, or find someone and then Blaine just shows up and..." Kurt trailed off, looking down at his lap in thought.

"Rachel... When did you know?" He wondered after a minute of silence, the gears in Kurt's head spinning around the same idea over and over again since last night. "When did I know what?" She asked softly, noticing that this wasn't really about marriage anymore. "That Finn was the one you wanted to marry" Kurt clarified, looking over with a small smile. She let out a breathy laugh, leaning back on the couch with a smirk. "Oh gosh... I don't know… After that whole thing in high school and having some time to myself in New York, I just realized how hard it was without him and I didn't just want him… I needed him with me" Rachel explained with a dreamy look in her eye, making Kurt sit up quickly. "I remember that, it's like, it's like you... You couldn't live without him" He added, his mind racing a million miles a minute. "Well I mean, I could but I knew that I didn't want to. He makes life more worth it" She said quietly, almost like it was a secret. Kurt smiled widely, realizing how much Rachel really loves his brother. "And here you are" He told her, placing his hand over hers. Rachel looked over with a giggle, nodding excitedly. "And here I am..." She gave his hand an assuring squeeze, seeing more in his eyes. "Where are you Kurt?"

Finn stood in front of the mirror adjusting his jacket. "Hey dude, thanks for coming with me to the tailor" He said with a smirk, turning around to face his brother's boyfriend who was sitting on the dressing room couch. "You're welcome. I figured since Kurt is with Rachel, I'll come hang with you and keep you company." Blaine told him with a smile, watching as he came to take a seat. "No problem. You're practically family" Finn nudged his shoulder against Blaine's with a goofy side smile on his face. "Thanks Finn, that means a lot." Blaine kind of felt guilty for what he said to Kurt earlier. Maybe Finn really does like him. Finn gave a shrug, unbuttoning his jacket. "So when's the date?" He asked, standing up and walking toward the dressing room to grab a hanger. "What date?" Blaine wondered, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "For you and Kurt's big wedding," Finn explained with a large smile, hanging up the jacket on the dressing room door. "Come on, don't give me that look. Kurt's been planning his wedding since before high school. He spent his afternoons watching all those wedding shows on TLC" He added, chuckling at the look on his friend's face. "Umm. We aren't even engaged yet... What makes you think we have a date already?" Blaine questioned with an uncomfortable chuckle, not really ready to discuss this with Finn of all people. "I don't know... You look really happy together. Like _really_ happy. The kind where your eyes kind of turn into hearts when you look at him... Like you can't live without him" Finn shrugged casually as if this wasn't a big deal. "I don't think it's exactly like that... I mean... I don't know... I guess… I guess I kind of can't" Blaine stuttered, not really knowing what to say to that.

"How did you know?" He asked once he collected his thoughts, seeing Finn give him a look of confusion. "Know what?" Finn wondered, taking a seat on the arm of the couch. "That you couldn't live without Rachel… That she was the one for you." Blaine told him, watching as Finn's face lit up, almost as if a light bulb went off. "That's easy dude. I've always known, but it took being apart from her to really realize it. At the end of our senior year she went off to New York and I went to the Army and there was not a day that went by that I didn't think about her, worry about her, dream about her. So when my time was over I booked the first flight out to New York and here we are" Finn explained with a large smile, nothing but love in his eyes. "Wow Finn... I think that's the most sincere, sweetest thing I've ever heard you say." Blaine said truthfully, giving his boyfriend's brother a pat on the back. Finn chuckled, giving Blaine a small shrug. "Hey, I can be romantic when I want to be! Anyway dude, where is this coming from?" He questioned, looking over at Blaine with a raised eyebrow. "I just... I don't know... Something happened last night and I guess something kind of dawned on me" Blaine admitted, biting his lip. "Bro, whatever you and Kurt do is your business, but dude, that's my brother. I don't need to know." Finn focused his eyes on the ground, not being able to look at Blaine based on his assumptions of what could have happened last night.

After a few minutes of silence Blaine decided to drag this on and torture Finn a little, for the fun of it. "You're not curious in the least?" He wondered, Finn looking over with a wide eyed expression on his face. "About you and Kurt's kinky ass sex life? No not really" Finn deadpanned, prepared to cover his ears and start singing. "Look, don't get me wrong Blaine, I'm down with the gays but Kurt made me sit through an episode of Queer as Folk" He continued, getting up and going back into the dressing room to change back into his clothes. Maybe this conversation would be easier if they didn't see each other while talking. "Well, it isn't really a sex life yet... More like a sex night. We aren't kinky though" Blaine explained, a smirk on his face as Finn released a huge sigh. "Eww, bro, okay, okay! Jeez I get it!" He yelled as he burst through the dressing room door with his tux all bagged up. He was ready to leave now. "Queer as Folk obviously mislead you" Blaine mumbled, chuckling a little at how Finn was cringing. This talk was almost too much fun now. "Obviously… So what happened between you and Kurt?" Finn asked, trying to seem like he cared. Blaine clearly brought this up for a reason. Blaine shrugged shyly with a small smile. "We had sex for the first time. Like we've messed around before but this was full on Finn." He said softly, thinking back on last night and how much it really affected him. "Okay... I like this vest, do you like this vest?" Blaine was listening to Finn ramble but interrupted him, trying to get it all out. "Yeah whatever, the vest is lovely but like when we were lying there, all tired and sweaty, something dawned on me" Finn's eyes popped out like a cartoon character, he didn't know how much longer he could handle this talk without going insane. "This tie would look awesome on you dude, maybe even Puck would look nice it!"

Blaine sighed, looking up at Finn who had the most uncomfortable smile on his face, holding up a hideous tie. Maybe he needed to be spared a little bit. "What was having sex with Rachel like for the first time? Were you confused?" Blaine asked, trying to break down this thing he was feeling. Finn went to open his mouth but was stopped short when Blaine held his hand up. "Not confused maybe, but like... I don't know. I felt different." Finn sighed heavily, taking his seat on the arm of the couch again, twirling the top of the hanger around his finger. "Are we really going to talk about sex in a Men's Wear house?" He wondered, hoping maybe Blaine would have a little sympathy and shut up. "Well... I figure that may be the best location. After all it is a _Men's_ Wear house." Blaine joked, a goofy grin on his face as Finn stared at him blankly, not amused in the slightest. "Can we at least leave this insanely public place and get lunch or something? I'd like to be sitting down and have some food to numb the pain I'm feeling by listening to this horror story of my brother's sex life with his boyfriend." Blaine laughed lightly, getting up and patting Finn on the back as he walked past him and out of the store. Finn shook his head and released another sigh, going out to the car.

Once Finn had his burger in front of him he was ready to talk. "Alright... So um... My first time with Rachel. What can I say? I was nervous, scared, excited, which is sort of how I'm feeling now about the wedding." Finn explained quickly, seeing Blaine with a quirked eyebrow, chewing slowly as his mind was working. "You know I slept with Santana before, but I don't know... Being with Rachel, it made me realize why they call it making love." Blaine smiled fondly, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Kurt's brother, who was normally all manly. Romantic was a good look on him. "Yeah... I get that. I had sex with someone before Kurt but being with Kurt felt so much... Better. I've never felt that way before" He trailed off quietly, not sure that he's quite ready to admit it yet. "Bro. No orgasm can be that good." Finn said seriously. He wasn't going to tell Blaine his assumption yet. "I don't know Finn; you obviously never had sex with Kurt. It was pretty damn amazing. But I'm not talking about an orgasm either." Blaine explained with a smirk on his face watching as Finn dropped the french fry he was holding. "Bro you're sick! Where the hell is this coming from? Why are you all of a sudden talking to me about you and Kurt and your sex night?" Finn practically yelled, not wanting to talk about this anymore. He knew way too much about his brother. Blaine shrugged as if Finn didn't have a breakdown in the middle of a restaurant. "Like I said, something just... dawned on me, something other than an earth shattering orgasm." He said casually, as if people talk about this kind of stuff every day. "Seriously dude, if it wasn't the orgasm…" Finn visibly shuddered before continuing. "What was that 'something' that dawned on you?"

When Blaine didn't answer, looking like he was off in his own little world, Finn couldn't help but blurt it out, piecing it together. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" He asked excitedly, feeling like he solved a huge mystery. Blaine gave a shrug, looking up at Finn with uncertainty in his eyes. "I guess so, I'm not really sure." He answered, sounding like his mind was off in the distance, throwing around the idea of being in love with Kurt. Maybe he is. "Just remember this Blaine. You don't marry someone you can live with... You marry the person that you can't live without." Finn said, giving his brother's boyfriend a friendly pat on the back and pulling him in for a bear hug. He would realize how he feels eventually.

After Rachel tried on her dress for the last time before the wedding, they decided to go to lunch so they could continue their conversation from earlier without getting glares. "Look Kurt, you wanting to get married and thinking about getting married are the same thing" She repeated, trying to understand where Kurt was going with this. "No it's... Look, something happened recently and I need your opinion." He said, sitting back on his side of the booth, waiting for her to stop talking. "What happened in the time span of two weeks that could make you...? Oh my gosh! You had sex with him!" She yelled, sitting up in excitement, a wide smile on her face even though she was receiving harsh glares from the other customers. Kurt shushed her, waving his hand in front of her face just to be ignored. "Kurt you got it in! I'm so proud of you!" She continued happily, making people start to stare at them, making his cheeks turn pink. "Would you keep it down? Oh my gosh Rachel!" He whisper yelled harshly, hoping to shut her up. This was not how he wanted this talk to go. "Well I'm sorry that I'm excited for my best friend... Wait... Did Blaine get it in or did you?" She wondered, getting a strange look from the waiter as he placed their plates in front of them. "Please stop..." Kurt face palmed, hoping this was over and she'll let him speak. He needed to talk about his feelings, not his sex life. "Fine. Tell me. I want details" Rachel smiled softly, sitting in her seat quietly, waiting for Kurt to continue.

"It's just... I don't know. After and even while it was happening, I just, I don't know. I felt something different... Something I've never felt before" Kurt explained quietly, a small smile on his face as he thought about last night. "An orgasm Kurt... Love and an orgasm are two different things." Rachel said seriously, not understanding how he could be thinking like this. Kurt groaned, rubbing his face in frustration. "No... I mean... Yes... Wait what?" He asked in confusion, not understanding where she was heading. "Love. You're obviously in love with him." She pointed out, looking at her friend with a soft smile, putting the pieces together. "How could it be love? We just got together and it's all so sudden and I mean... I don't know what I'm thinking. I mean I really, really, _really_ like him but it can't be love... It's too soon. Isn't it?" Kurt rambled, his head in a mess over something as simple as sex. Rachel shrugged, not going to give him any answers. This was something he needed to figure out on his own. "Well you've been together practically six months. It isn't _that _soon." She picked at her food and watched as the gears in Kurt's head began turning. "What if he doesn't feel the same way Rach, I mean he could barely admit to his family that we were boyfriends. I just... I know what I feel but I can't put it into words." He admitted, not ready to come to terms with him, love and Blaine mixing so soon. "Honey, have you seen the way he looks at you?" Rachel asked, after giving Kurt a few minutes to himself. He was obviously conflicted about his feelings towards Blaine. "He's like a cartoon character; with the hearts in his eyes" she continued when he didn't supply her with an answer. Kurt looked up with a slight frown on his face, eyebrows pulled together. "He's always been animated" He told her offhandedly, his mind somewhere else.

Rachel saw the look on Kurt's face change from distant to peaceful, a smile spreading from ear to ear. "You know, after 'it' happened, we were just lying there and I realized... I never wanted him to leave me." He said softly, looking up at her with a genuinely happy expression. "It? Kurt, we are twenty two years old. It's called sex," Rachel told him sternly, letting a chuckle slip as she sat back in her chair, giving him a look. "And that thing you felt lying there... It's called love." Kurt shrugged gently, giving her a smirk as he giggled. "When Blaine showed up I just... Saw us together. Like, together, together. Waking up next to him, building a home, a family... and it's all so... I don't know, I guess, maybe it is."

* * *

**Haven't been getting a lot of reviews but that's alright, it happens. Anyways. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This one is really long and so will the next few! I'm really excited for all of you to read them! **

**I hope you are all enjoying the story and thank you so much for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14

It was a hectic day. Today is the Berry/Hudson wedding. After running around and keeping Rachel calm, it was time to watch her walk down the aisle in all her glory. Kurt stood with Quinn at the end of the aisle while Puck and Sam were standing with Finn. They watched as the doors opened slowly, revealing Rachel between her dads, smiling widely, ready for her moment. Kurt gasped quietly, tears springing to his eyes as he watched his best friend walk down to them, a giggle escaping her lips as she took in her friends and family that surrounded her. Having their wedding at home in Ohio was the best decision she ever made. When Rachel reached her spot in front of Finn she handed her bouquet to Kurt and gave him a kiss on the cheek, tears in her eyes already. After their senior year ended, Kurt wasn't sure this day would come but here it is. He couldn't be happier for them. "The couple has decided to write their own vows" said the Rabbi, gesturing towards Rachel. "The bride may go first." She nodded and turned to take the piece of paper from Quinn, giving her bridesmaids a teary smile before turning back to Finn, her soon to be husband.

Here it was, the time Kurt had been waiting for. He has helped both of them write their vows, encouraging Finn not to add that line about 'that amazing night in LA' and Rachel not to break out into her own rendition of 'One Hand One Heart '. Remembering all the fights, the breakups, that time Rachel kissed Puck to get back at Finn for sleeping with Santana and everything in between. He looked at the couple who were just so full of love that their turbulent past didn't matter, if anything it made them stronger. "Finn, if you would have told me 5 years ago that I would be standing here with you in front of all our friends and family, becoming your wife… I wouldn't believe you" She began, clearing her throat as she was already getting choked up. "I was always the girl who dreamed dreams that seemed too big for her. You know, people always thought my biggest dream was to run off to New York and be a star on Broadway… And for a long time they would have been right. But when I met you, my dream was to be yours." The crowd awed at the line, even Kurt was getting a little emotional. "At first it was impossible. You didn't notice my existence. But then something happened... And now we're here. Despite all the downs, it was the ups that made it worthwhile and without everything we've been through, we wouldn't be here today and I wouldn't be marrying the man of my dreams." Kurt bit his lip chancing a glance at Blaine who was sitting with Burt and Carole, a dreamy smile on his face as he watched Rachel say her vows. "I promise to always be there for you, to be that rock when you need it, to defend you, to be by your side through thick and thin, to tolerate you during football season and try to understand all the basketball terminology and torture you in return when I have auditions, to not interrupt your sleep with my warm ups and teach you everything about all my favorite Broadway shows since we have forever to do so… and to keep you fed." Everyone laughed lightly, sniffles being heard through the temple. "We have a lifetime of things I want to accomplish with you... forever isn't even long enough" Rachel ended, tears streaming down her cheeks as she folded the paper, looking up at Finn. She killed it. Finn had a lot to follow up with.

Finn cleared his throat nervously, Kurt watching him with wide eyes. He may have helped him with his vows but he was still a little worried for his brother and how this would go. "Um... I wrote mine down on a piece of paper also so I wouldn't mess up... Kurt's idea" Finn supplied with a goofy grin, making everyone laugh. He relaxed a little bit, taking a deep breath, the paper shaking within his hands as he unfolded it. "It's been 5 years, 5 years since I heard about this Jewish girl in Glee Club. She was pretentious, malicious, naïve and bitchy" he began, making Kurt smack his forehead. This couldn't possibly be happening right now. "But what they never told me was how beautiful she was, how amazingly talented she was, how driven she was and how she never let anyone get in the way of what she wanted." Finn went on, ignoring the few chuckles his opening received. "She is half of the reason we are standing here right now. I was an idiot who couldn't see what was right in front of him the entire time. I was head of the football team, most popular guy in school, dating the head cheerleader. I felt like I had my whole life planned out perfectly. Then she showed up and turned my whole world upside down." Kurt looked over with a small smile, maybe Finn could do this. "Anyone who knows us knows how hard it was to not only get together but to stay together. You know, so many times in life we go searching for this prefect love, one that is easy and not painful, one that will never have any fights, arguments, disagreements over wanting to watch the Tony's over an Ohio State football game." Finn laughed at his own line, blinking back a few tears of his own before continuing. "Well I hate to break it to you, but that love doesn't exist. You have to find someone who is worth it because I would rather go through the hell of a relationship with her, than not being with her. I know what it's like not having her and that's hell in itself." Kurt felt eyes on him and looked out to see Blaine, a warm smile on his handsome face, making his heart skip a beat. "Letting her go was both the worst and best thing that has ever happened because I had to learn what life was like without her. I don't think Rachel ever told you guys but she has a star named after her. I used to bug my army pals night after night to help me find her. I felt that as long as I found that star she would be okay and I could go on. She was my guardian angel during those hard weeks." The crowd awed and laughed as Rachel leaned forward and plucked the handkerchief that Finn had in his tux pocket, wiping under her eyes carefully. "In a way, letting her go was the best thing that ever happened to me because I realized I never, ever want to go through that again. Rachel, at that train station, I made a promise to you that if this was meant to be, it would be. I'm pretty sure that this is fate… We were meant to be together" He said softly, almost as if that line was for only her, reaching out to take her hand. "There is no one in this entire world I would rather be up here with. I love you and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Blaine stood back with a bottle of beer, watching Kurt dance with his friends from New Directions. "Hey bud, glad you could make it" Burt patted Blaine on his shoulder and stood beside him watching everyone on the dance floor dancing and smiling. "Me too sir, congratulations" Blaine clinked beers with him, smiling widely. "Thanks. Rachel is a great gal. Her and Finn are perfect for each other" Burt said with a content look on his face, watching Blaine. "They are. That was a beautiful ceremony back there" Blaine said truthfully, his eyebrows shooting up as he saw Kurt wave to him from the dance floor, giving him a wave back. Burt watched his son, a chuckle escaping from him as he shook his head. "Haven't seen that in a while" he mumbled, making Blaine look over with a befuddled look. "Seen what sir?" Blaine wondered, taking a sip of his beer. "That smile on Kurt's face. The genuine, with teeth smile" Burt described, chuckling again at how different this Kurt was. Blaine smirked, looking over at his boyfriend's dad, seeing the happiness in his eyes. "I see it every day. It never gets old." He looked back out to the dance floor, watching Kurt with amusement. "I'm glad that Kurt has you in his life. He needs someone... As much as he doesn't want to admit it" Burt mentioned, taking in how Blaine became slightly tense. He really wasn't one for deep conversations. "I'm glad I let him in my life but I think I need him more than he needs me" Blaine admitted, taking a long swig of his beer. Burt squinted his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. "You need each other... You love him." He nudged his arm, Blaine looking over, slightly panicked. "I um... I really care about him, yes. He means the world to me." Burt sighed; this kid was not going to admit it anytime soon, was he? "I'm also glad that you guys welcomed me, thank you" Blaine added, giving Burt an uncomfortable 'please stop talking about this' smile. Burt did just the opposite. "No problem kid... You know, Kurt tells me about your family situation, which is tough. I don't even want to begin to think about what you had to put up with" Burt began, taking a sip of his beer, placing a hand in his pocket. "But you love him... You can fight it all your life but at the end of the day, you were made for each other." He told Blaine, plain and simple. There was no point in sugar coating this for him. This was the truth. "The question now is: where do you see yourself five years from now?" Burt wondered, looking at Blaine expectantly, letting him think about it.

"In five years from now..." Blaine said softly, taking a sip of beer as he trailed off in thought. Really digging deep and imagining it. "Do you see Kurt in your life?" Burt asked, watching as Blaine stood there, his mind working on the question, letting it sink in. "I see me being ranked as a sergeant at the fire department. A nice apartment in the city, maybe a dog, and... Kurt, greeting me when I get home from a hard day at work…" Blaine rattled off, almost as if he's always been thinking that. "Maybe with a ring on his finger and our kid" he added, a shy smile on his face as he thought about it, chills running down his spine. "You know what's funny?" Blaine looked over, a sparkle in his eye at the new chamber of thoughts Burt had opened up. "What's that sir?" Burt chuckles, placing a firm hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Carole and I see the same thing." Blaine pulled his eyebrows together in disbelief, looking down at the ground with a shy smile. "You two really have that much faith in us?" He was genuinely curious, because he could have sworn that if he brought up marriage to Burt he would have been a dead man. "I have faith that Kurt wouldn't bring you to his step-brothers wedding, let alone home to his family if he didn't think you two were serious" Burt told him sternly, trying to get his point across. He wasn't aware that Blaine was just as stubborn as his own son. "But the question is... Does Kurt know where you see you two?" Blaine bit his lip, giving Burt a small shake of his head. "We haven't really talked about it; I don't want to scare him away." He admitted, playing with the empty beer bottle in his hand. "Blaine, I like you. I like the way you treat Kurt but take it from me, life is too short. You never know what tomorrow is going to bring. You have to tell the people you care about that you love them before it is too late." Blaine sighed heavily; feeling conflicted about what he should do. "It's not too soon though? It's been almost seven months sir, I just feel like love and marriage and all this future talk will just make him nervous. I wasn't ready for that before Kurt was my boyfriend. I don't know if he's ready." Burt shook his head, waving off everything Blaine had just said. He knows his son. "Listen kid, Kurt loves you and as much as you don't want to admit it, you love him. Kurt has been ready for a while." Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Kurt was ready for all this? He hadn't even noticed. "Blaine, just promise me you will _attempt_ to talk to him about it because I'm getting old and I want to see Kurt's dream wedding actually become a reality." Burt gave Blaine a warm smile, patting his back as encouragement.

Blaine nodded gently, looking to Burt when he noticed Kurt leave the dance floor to sit down. "I promise sir" He said confidently, a wide smile spreading across his face as he came up with an idea. "Actually how about this... I'll make a date. My birthday, which is a month from now, I'll have a talk with Kurt." Burt chuckled, placing an arm around Blaine and pulling him close. "Atta boy!" He yelled happily, the two of them laughing. "And sir...?" Blaine gulped, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Yeah son?" Burt looked over, seeing how nervous his son's boyfriend looked. "Between you and me... I'm in love with your son." He told him quietly, so no passerby would hear. Burt chuckled, shaking his head. "Took you long enough!" Blaine laughed nodding in agreement, feeling as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "How does it feel saying that?" Burt asked, seeing how lit up Blaine's face looked. "Exciting" Blaine smirked, more excited for his birthday now than ever before. "Come 'ere kid!" Burt opened his arms and took Blaine into a big bear hug, patting his back in that fatherly way. Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Burt, feeling a lot like family already. "Alright, I'm gonna go. There's a piece of wedding cake over there with my name on it!" Burt said, nudging Blaine's side with his elbow. "Okay sir, go get that cake before Kurt sees you. I'll distract him." Blaine gave Burt a wink as he turned.

Kurt took a seat at a table, laughing as he watched everyone else dance, drunk off their asses. "Hey there beautiful" Blaine mumbled, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he took a seat next to his boyfriend, giving him a warm smile. "Hi handsome... What were you and my dad talking about?" Kurt wondered, leaning over to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder, worn out from all the dancing. Blaine shrugged gently. "Not much. Just how we're doing and not to worry too much about the family stuff." He said nonchalantly, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "Alright, alright! Once again we say Mazel Tov to the lovely couple Rachel and Finn Hudson!" The D.J yelled happily, fading out the dance music. "Can I now have all the couples out on the dance floor... I'm gonna slow things down a bit." He added, playing 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain. "Ugh... Really Rachel? This is so original." Kurt groaned, looking up at Blaine with a playful eye roll, making him chuckle. "Oh come on, you know you secretly love this song." Blaine nudged his elbow into Kurt's side gently, giving him a cheesy grin. "Yeah, when I was a twelve year old hopeless romantic who believed in fairy tales" Kurt deadpanned, sitting up to watch everyone dance. Blaine laughed, shaking his head as he turned to face his boyfriend. "But Kurt, if you don't believe in fairy tales, I can't be your prince charming and I won't be able to do this." He stood, extending his hand out to Kurt. "My fair gentleman, may I have this dance?" Blaine asked, bowing down, trying not to burst out laughing as he heard Kurt giggle. "Come on... You know you want to." He sang playfully, wiggling his fingers. "Fine, fine" Kurt stood up, fixing his shirt and clearing his throat. "Thou shall escort me to the dance floor." He said with a smirk, placing his hand in Blaine's.

They were close together, Kurt with his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine held on to Kurt's waist, the two of them swaying. "Rachel really went all out for her wedding décor" Blaine said quietly near Kurt's ear, their cheeks resting against one another. "I agree. Like I understand that it was a Christmas theme but I feel like I'm in Santa's Enchanted Forest rather than a wedding." Kurt rattled off, making Blaine smile fondly. "Oh come on Kurt, it's not _that_ bad." Blaine pushed, holding Kurt tighter. "Like you could do better" He added jokingly, making Kurt gasp in mock hurt and shock. "I could to do better than this!" Kurt argued, his arms around Blaine's neck loosening. Blaine nodded in a sarcastic way, egging his boyfriend on. "Then ravish me. What huge plans does Kurt Hummel have for our wedding?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity. Kurt raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "_Our_ wedding, huh?" Blaine nodded in confirmation. "Okay so at _our _wedding... The colors will be black, white and silver because we're classy." Kurt began, getting giddy over the subject. "Of course darling" Blaine answered, giving his boyfriend a wide smile. "Right, and then our cake won't be too big but not too small. I also don't want a lot of people, mainly immediate family and friends." Kurt said excitedly, now in the mood to plan his wedding. "What song would you like us to dance to for our first dance as husbands?" Blaine wondered, watching how Kurt's face went from excited to deep in thought.

After a minute of silence Kurt shrugged gently. "I don't know…" He trailed off, biting his lip as he went through a song list in his head, nothing jumping out at him. "Any suggestions? This is a team effort... It is _our_ wedding." Kurt teased, scrunching his nose cutely at his boyfriend. "You'll laugh at me, it's stupid." Blaine said looking down shyly, secretly hoping maybe Kurt will love it. "No I won't... Just say it." Kurt encouraged, playing with the hair on the back of Blaine's neck to relax him. "Alright, you know that band Boyce Avenue, they were popular when we were teenagers?" Kurt nodded softly, his eyebrows pulling together in thought, wondering what song Blaine could be talking about. "I've always loved their cover of 'Teenage Dream' and I think it would be perfect for us." Blaine suggested with a shy smile, narrowing his eyes slightly as Kurt held back a laugh. "See!" He yelled, laughing lightly at how adorable Kurt was. "No, it's not a bad laugh, babe I swear, I love the idea! That's really cute actually." Kurt assured, pressing a kiss to Blaine's nose. "Are you positive? You don't have to agree." Blaine told him gently, prepared to have his song turned down. "Yes. Our wedding song is officially the Boyce Avenue cover of 'Teenage Dream'." Kurt bit his lip and held up a pinky. "Pinky promise" Blaine chuckled, twining his pinky with Kurt's, leaning forward to kiss him.

Kurt slid his lips from Blaine's smiling widely. "Anything else you would like to add to our amazing wedding plans?" He wondered, watching as Blaine looked up, thinking. "I want to write our own vows." Kurt nodded in agreement, resting his forehead against Blaine's, comfortable where he was with them swaying together. "What else?" Blaine shrugged, laughing lightly. "Well I don't know, I'm not the one who spent his afternoons watching TLC wedding shows." He joked, making Kurt giggle. "It's not only my wedding. It will be yours too. I want it to be special for the both of us, not just me." Blaine grinned, leaning forward to peck Kurt's lips. "At least you don't have to worry about me being a Groomzilla" Kurt joked, laughing against Blaine's mouth, kissing him again. "Kurt, as long as you are at the altar with me, I could not care less when, where, or how we do it... All I need is you, some friends and good music." Blaine said softly, seeing the shocked look on Kurt's face, taking it as a good thing. "Okay, we can do that." Kurt agreed, smiling excitedly. "Just something small, cute, and no hassle... Like you." Blaine opened his mouth in mock hurt, not being able to stop the smile. "Hey, I'm only like an inch smaller than you." He fought, seeing Kurt give him a casual shrug, chuckling. "Yeah, but your still smaller" Kurt pointed out, pecking his lips. "And I love it." He whispered, kissing him again, the two of them laughing. "For the record, what I lack in height... I make up in _other_ places, you know." Blaine nodded confidently, watching as Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "I'm sure you do babe... You have pretty long arms." Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's biceps, giving them a squeeze before placing them back around his neck. "That's not what you said last night..." Blaine trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, making Kurt snort. "Oh that's right... I said your hair was getting a little long… You could use a haircut babe." He teased, tangling his fingers in Blaine's curls, tugging gently.

Blaine sighed dreamily, pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead, his laugh fading. "Kurt I... I want to thank you for bringing me here." He said quietly, his nose brushing against Kurt's as they stood close. "Of course I brought you silly... You're my boyfriend." Kurt told him cutely, pecking his lips. "That too... Thank you for letting me be your boyfriend... For coming into my life" Blaine added, smiling widely as him and Kurt had this moment to their selves on the dance floor, being so close. "Well I was the one who asked... So thank you for letting me be your boyfriend... And you're welcome." Kurt murmured, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "Oh and Kurt?" He glanced up at Blaine with an expectant look. "Yes sweetheart?" He wondered, smiling up at him. Blaine bit his lip, taking a minute to take in his boyfriend's peaceful expression as they danced together. "I can't wait for our wedding." Kurt nodded softly, closing his eyes as they swayed slowly. "Yeah, me neither."

"Mr. Blaine Anderson-Hummel... Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson." Blaine mumbled making Kurt lift his head, a tired smile on his face. "Blaine I... I want to take your name." Kurt admitted shyly, looking down between them. Blaine opened his mouth slightly but closed it, pursing his lips in a smile. "Really?" He asked in disbelief, it didn't seem real that they were actually talking about this. "Yeah... I... I want everything to be traditional and I just really want to take your last name and be Mr. Kurt Anderson." Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, lifting him off the ground. "That has such a nice ring to it baby!" He yelled excitedly, setting his boyfriend back down, the two of them swaying and laughing again. It was so comfortable between them. "So we'll be 'The Anderson's" Blaine said, trying out the sound of it. To him it was quite lovely. "You know, if you really want to be traditional we can have a nice house, cheesy door mat with our last name on it, a white picket fence, two kids and a dog." Blaine joked, resting his forehead against Kurt's, pecking his lips. "Well... How about a cat? I don't want a dog." Kurt said playfully, giggling at his request. "Aw, Kurt, why not?" Blaine pouted, giving his boyfriend puppy eyes. "Because dogs are hyper and slobber everywhere. Cats are calm." He supplied calmly, he didn't want a dog and Blaine's cute face was not going to change his mind. "But dogs are a man's best friend, you can't play with a cat like you can with a dog babe." Kurt nodded in agreement. "That's the point." He told Blaine, laughing at the bigger pout he received. In response Kurt looked everywhere but at Blaine, not wanting to get sucked in by his sad face. It was cheating. "Baby... Come on... Kurt. Think about it." Blaine pushed, making Kurt look at him, giving him yet another pout. Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. "Fine… Okay. I'll think about a dog." Blaine jumped up and down excitedly, pecking Kurt's lips.

"Oh and Kurt, one more thing?" Kurt groaned over dramatically, the two of them chuckling. "What now? I'm letting you have a dog, what more could you want from me?" Blaine laughed loudly, pulling Kurt in close. "The song ended like five minutes ago... The cleaning people are starting to break down the room." He informed, his lips peppering kisses on Kurt's neck, the two of them giggling. Kurt looked around in disbelief; they were the only two left swaying on the dance floor, all the lights on. Finn and Rachel were standing by the gift table watching them. "Well um... Thank you for the dance kind sir." Kurt said softly, looking up at Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes, not ready to distance himself just yet, the two of them still swaying ever so gently. "I don't want it to end." Blaine whispered, leaning in, his lips brushing against Kurt's. "Well then how about we head home and maybe dance some more in my room..." Kurt suggested, playfully nipping at his boyfriend's lips. "Sounds like a plan Mr. Anderson." Blaine mumbled, taking Kurt up into his arms swiftly, holding him bridal style. "Then let's head out of here Mr. Anderson."

* * *

The wedding is over and Blaine and Kurt are thinking about a wedding of their own! What do you all think about that?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and let me know what you think! :)


	15. Chapter 15

"Merry Christmas!" Kurt said excitedly, running his fingers gently over Blaine's cheek as he slept. Blaine grumbled something incomprehensible and rolled over, burying his face into the pillow. "Five more minutes" He yawned, pulling the blanket higher over his body, Kurt watching it slide away from him. "Alright... Then I guess I'll have to just take a shower and go out to Christmas breakfast all by my lonesome." Kurt sang, leaving the bed and making his way to the bathroom, hearing the bed creak. "Merry Christmas sweetheart!" Blaine yelled, sounding slightly more awake than he did a minute ago. Kurt giggled, peeking his head into the bedroom to see his boyfriend sprawled out on his back rubbing his eyes. "Good morning." He greeted, watching as Blaine's hands rubbed his chest, a yawn escaping his lips. Blaine waved cutely, giving Kurt a lopsided grin. "So are you still going in the shower? I need one too and would hate to rack up your water bill and kill the fishes." Kurt laughed loudly, leaning against the doorway, biting his lip. "Come on charmer. Let's conserve some water." Blaine smiled widely and hopped out of bed, jogging after his boyfriend as he ran off to the bathroom.

Blaine stood in the kitchen as Kurt was getting ready, the phone to his ear. "Hey Sebastian, merry Christmas! Kurt and I wanted to invite you and Liam to breakfast." He explained, his smile fading when his friend kindly declined the invitation. "Yeah, okay, no problem, I'll see you later I guess... Bye." Blaine hung up, frowning slightly at the news. He missed his best friend. They haven't hung out since him and Kurt got back from Ohio two weeks ago. "Hey honey, are Sebastian and Liam coming?" Kurt asked, grabbing his phone and keys off the kitchen counter. Blaine shook his head. "No, just us today" He told him with a smile, kissing his cheek as he made his way to the front door. Between work and spending time with Kurt, maybe Blaine was losing his friend. He didn't want that.

Kurt noticed Blaine's mood change slightly, it was bothering him because he knew it was his fault. "Hey, talk to me." He urged, patting his boyfriend's hand gently, making him flinch. Blaine's eyes shot up to meet Kurt's, his lips pursing. "I feel like... Sebastian and I aren't as close as we used to be. I miss that." Blaine admitted openly, looking down at the table, letting Kurt hold his hand. "You guys can hang out another time. Maybe he had things to do today, or Liam just wanted to spend the day together, it is Christmas you know? Don't worry." Kurt encouraged, trying to get a smile onto his boyfriend's face. He shouldn't be frowning on Christmas. "Yeah... I guess you're right." Blaine mumbled, smiling slightly, giving Kurt's hand a gently squeeze. Biting his lip Kurt sighed and pulled out his phone, giving Sebastian the scoop, hoping to make his and Blaine's first Christmas together one to remember.

"What is that?" Blaine yelled, jumping back when he opened the door to the apartment. Kurt chuckled, stepping into the living room and patting his lap. "This is your Christmas present; I had Sebastian drop him off here hence him passing on breakfast." He answered, giggling as the chocolate lab puppy scampered over to him, his tongue sticking out excitedly. "He's... Mine?" Blaine asked in disbelief, staring at the dog in wonder as Kurt pet his head. "Well yeah... or ours. Whatever you want... What's his name?" Kurt wondered, grinning at Blaine as he took a seat on the floor. "Um... I don't know..." Blaine sat, deep in thought as Kurt took the puppy into his lap, scratching his ears. Having a dog wasn't that bad so far. "Mocha" He announced suddenly, his hazel eyes finding Kurt's blue ones. "His name is Mocha. After your coffee order, Grande non-fat Mocha" Blaine said softly, giving Kurt a hundred watt smile, teeth and all. Kurt bit his lip, not knowing what to say to that. "Oh gosh um that's sweet... Okay… Mocha, go to daddy!" He ordered, placing the puppy back on the floor, watching as Blaine patted his lap, opening his arms. "So he's like our kid?" Blaine asked, snuggling the dog in his arms as it licked his face, making him chuckle. Kurt gave a shrug, smirking at his boyfriend. "I guess. He can be our test run." Blaine scooted closer, Mocha still in his arms, and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Hold him for a second." He placed the puppy on his boyfriend's lap and got up, walking off to the bedroom.

Kurt looked up a few minutes later, still playing tug of war with Mocha, to see Blaine holding a small box in his hand. "Merry Christmas baby" He said, taking a seat on the floor again, watching Kurt with a wide smile on his face, waiting patiently for him to open the present. "Come on... Open it!" Blaine pushed excitedly, not wanting to watch Kurt stare at the box and shake it. Kurt giggled unwrapping the paper to see a blue velvet box, his heart racing wildly. "Blaine I..." He began, taking a deep breath before opening the lid to see a simple silver key with a black B on it in script. "It's a key to my apartment... I know that Rachel moved in with Finn and you're here all alone, so if you ever get lonely and I'm busy working, you can always pop in and hang out with Sebastian and Liam, or just lie in my bed for comfort because I know you like to snuggle with my pillow." Blaine explained, watching as Kurt's eyes glossed with tears. Without a word Kurt placed Mocha aside and crawled into his boyfriend's lap, hugging tightly. "Thank you so much." He whispered, holding Blaine's cheeks in his hands, pressing a sound kiss to his lips. "I um... I have a key for you too... for here. I made it before we left for Ohio." Kurt admitted, biting his lip as he looked down between them, suddenly shy about what he did. Blaine placed a finger under his chin, making their eyes meet. "What's up?" He cocked his head to the side, feeling that Kurt was holding back.

"Have you thought about moving in together?" Kurt finally wondered, sitting back and watching as Blaine played with one of the puppy's toys, giving a shrug. "I don't know… Your snoring gets really loud... I don't think I can live with that." He joked, narrowing his eyes at Kurt with a wicked smile. "You are such an ass! I do _not_ snore!" Kurt yelled, nudging his boyfriend gently. "Plus, I don't think I can handle your blanket hogging anyway, so maybe we shouldn't live together!" He teased back, sticking his tongue out at Blaine who gasped in mock shock. "Maybe we shouldn't then." Blaine agreed, fake huffing and crossing his arms over his chest dramatically. "But... I still want to." Kurt bit his lip, looking at Blaine through his eyelashes, hoping maybe he'll agree to it. They practically live with each other anyway. If Kurt isn't at Blaine's apartment or the station then Blaine is over at Kurt's apartment most of the time. "I do too." Blaine mumbled, pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead, pulling him in for a hug. "We'll talk about it more later okay? Let's take Mocha for a walk." He added, taking Kurt's hand as he stood, pulling his boyfriend up with him.

Blaine and Kurt walked through Central Park hand in hand, letting Mocha sniff around as he was on the leash wrapped around Blaine's hand. "What made you think about this moving in stuff?" Kurt looked over and gave a small shrug, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's, resting his head on his shoulder. "I don't know. We're always with each other and I guess the two weeks we spent at my house was the little trial run that made me realize maybe we can give it a try. I mean, January will be eight months for us and that's a long time to be switching apartments for a week at a time and sleeping over and such." Kurt explained, not really needing to plead his case to Blaine. It was quite obvious that they practically lived together already. This is just basically picking one apartment to officially call their own. "And I agree with you. Let's just finish off this year, get all the holidays we have left these next few weeks over with and then after my birthday we'll sit down and make a plan, decide where to go, what and when to move in and such, okay?" Blaine suggested, leading them over to a dog park so Mocha can run around freely for a bit. "Sounds good to me" Kurt said happily, pecking Blaine's lips as he took a seat on the bench. Their life together was going in the right direction and what better day to figure out all this exciting relationship stuff, than Christmas.

They spent the rest of their day back at Kurt's apartment bonding with their new puppy, Mocha. Blaine was in love with him. "I still can't believe you got me a dog." He murmured, giving Kurt a side glance, a smirk on his face. Kurt shrugged looking down at the floor as he fiddled with one of the puppy's toys. "I just wanted to get you something special and I remember that talk we were having back at the wedding and I thought it was sentimental, practical and very very cute!" Kurt explained, ruffling Mocha's ears when he came up to him, mouthing at the toy in his lap. Blaine watched fondly as his boyfriend talked in a baby voice to a dog he never thought he would own. It was amazing what people sacrifice for someone they care about. Before he could say anything, Blaine was interrupted with a knock at the door making him frown. "Are you kidding me? It's Christmas." He grumbled, standing up from the floor, hearing Kurt get up as well. "Exactly, it's not over yet." Blaine's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, watching Kurt jog to the door, revealing Sebastian and Liam holding a box of Chinese takeout, large smiles on their faces. "Merry Christmas Anderson!" Sebastian greeted, hugging his best friend tightly, patting his back. Blaine chuckled and rested his chin on his friend's shoulder, mouthing a thank you to Kurt who gave him a wink. "So let's get this holiday party started!" Liam yelled with a laugh, placing the box down on the coffee table, everyone picking a spot on the floor.

"Just remember bro, I'm your best man at the wedding." Sebastian said quietly as he leaned over toward Blaine, nudging his arm. Blaine looked over and nudged him back, getting a confused look from his friend. "You will be. Promise." He mumbled, giving Sebastian a sly grin, chuckling at the shocked expression. "Whoa, you proposed? No way, I'm so proud!" Blaine shushed him, punching his shoulder. "Shut up! No I haven't. We haven't even said the magic words yet, and I'm currently working on that. I need to make it happen by or on the day of my birthday." He explained, seeing his friend smile widely, giving him a nod of approval. The guys looked over to the kitchen and saw their boyfriend's laughing as they talked and washed dishes, Blaine sporting the same look on his face as Sebastian. "You're in love with him already Blainers… You just need to find the right way to let him know." He told him softly, eying Blaine's face, that look of absolute love and adoration in his eyes. The same look he's been giving Liam for the past two years.

Kurt shut the door behind Sebastian and Liam somewhere close to ten at night, ready to have some much needed alone time with his man. "Ready for bed?" He asked with a wink, locking the door behind him before walking slowly to the bedroom, Blaine watching him carefully. "Is that a rhetorical question or should I just follow you?" Blaine wondered with a smirk, taking a slow step toward his boyfriend. Kurt shrugged, leaning in the doorway of his bedroom. "I mean it depends if you want to maybe... Experiment…" Blaine raised a curious eyebrow as Kurt's sentence trailed off, looking over his shoulder with a conniving smile. Without a word Blaine began to walk toward his boyfriend, shutting the door behind him so he could see what Kurt has in store.

Blaine rolled his hips up against Kurt's, biting his lip. "Please... I want you so bad." He whispered, mouthing at his boyfriend's neck, trying to get some friction. "Blaine... Can we try something new?" Kurt asked shyly, trying to catch his breath as he sat up, straddling Blaine's hips between his knees. With a whine Blaine nodded, his hands squeezing Kurt's hips gently, encouraging him to go on. "I um... I want to try and top, if that's okay." He offered quietly, seeing Blaine's eyes open wider, watching his boyfriend with wonder. Blaine's mouth opened slowly, closing a second later, not really knowing what to say. He was pretty shocked. "I... Uh... Yeah. Okay." Blaine stuttered, placing his hands behind his head, letting Kurt take the reins from here. "Are you sure? I know that you've topped since we've started having sex and we agreed together that we were okay with that." Kurt rambled, not really knowing what to do because he was so nervous. Blaine nodded excitedly; he was so hard that it was starting to hurt. He needed relief. "Babe, its fine. You can try it and if you don't like it, okay, it's fine, if you do, we'll talk about it." He explained quickly, his hips rolling up against Kurt again, a moan escaping his lips.

"Are you alright? Am I hurting you?" Kurt asked, looking down as Blaine's eyes screwed shut, taking a deep breath. He didn't respond vocally but gave his boyfriend a head nod, breathing steadily, getting used to the feel. "I'm good. You can move." Blaine said softly, peeking his eyes open to look up at Kurt who was in deep concentration, pulling out slowly. "I don't want to hurt you; you need to talk me through this, like, let me know what you want." Kurt requested nervously, hands planted on the bed as he began experimentally rocking into Blaine gently, seeing the signs of pleasure on his boyfriend's face, which was a major plus. "So good baby... Faster." Blaine moaned, his arms resting above his head, eyes closed in peace. Kurt bit his lip, trying not to focus so much on the technical aspect of what he's doing, and failing miserably. "I... Blaine... I can't do this, I don't like it." Blaine's eyes popped open, his mouth hanging slightly as Kurt pulled out, leaving the bed to dispose of the condom. With a confused look he rolled over, watching as Kurt came back, kissing him softly, his hard on slowly fading at the realization that this was over and he wasn't getting sex. "Fuck... Kurt I... I'm sorry..." Blaine muttered miserably, looking down at himself in disappointment. If Kurt stuck it out for a few more minutes he would have come, and now this. Nothing. Kurt bit his lip, trying to hide the smile on his face. He never thought he would see the day. "My bad..." He mumbled, Blaine's arm covering his face as he groaned loudly. "On the upside we figured out I'm a definite bottom and you're a definite top." Kurt assured happily, kissing his boyfriend's head, holding back a snort the best to his ability. "Yeah, merry fucking Christmas to me." Blaine grumbled miserably. Kurt burst out laughing at his boyfriend's tragedy, which made Blaine roll over, hiding his face in his pillow in shame, chuckling at the situation himself.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am SO sorry that this is kind of late! I've been working the past 3 days and haven't been able to get on my laptop at night and such! I'll post 16 very soon to make up for it!

Review and let me know what you think! We are five chapters away from the end... But maybe its not really the end. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

After Christmas they went back to normal life which meant working and only seeing each other in the morning and at night before bed. Kurt has used his key a few times to sleep at Blaine's place, getting greeted by the sight of him in the morning when his boyfriend would stumble in from work, tired and sore. Since he took so much time off during Thanksgiving, Blaine has been working overtime to make up for it and it was kicking his ass.

On New Year's Eve Kurt was at the fire station with Blaine and the guys since they were all on duty for the night and the couple wanted to have their first New Year's kiss together. "You're birthday is very soon." Kurt mumbled against his mouth, pecking his boyfriend's lips, the cheers from everyone around them fading away. Blaine nodded softly, arms tightening around Kurt. "I know. I took the day off so I can be with you and our friends." He told him with a wide smile, resting his forehead against Kurt's, chuckling at the shocked looked he received. "Well then I need to start planning!" Kurt said excitedly, jumping up and down happily as he kissed Blaine again, the two of them laughing. "Happy New Years baby." Blaine spun around with Kurt in his arms, hoping that this year will be good to them. Kurt giggled, his hands playing with his boyfriend's curls as they stood together, excited about the plans he has for their future.

"Hello… Mrs. Anderson, it's Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend." Kurt smiled softly, hearing the surprise in her voice from receiving a call. Blaine hasn't spoken to his parents since the Thanksgiving incident. "Yes, I just. I really want to apologize for what happened when we were over; I feel terrible and would hope that you and your husband could forgive me." Jacklyn Anderson was nothing but kind on the phone, telling him that what happened was understandable and she felt horrible for her husband's behavior that night, making Kurt smile widely. He always liked her, even before he met her and Blaine would tell him stories. "Well the other reason I called today was because Blaine's birthday is coming up next week and I would love if you all could fly in for a surprise dinner at my apartment for him. Sebastian and Liam will be there as well as my brother and his wife." Kurt explained happily, hoping that she agrees to come. "It would mean so much to me if you and Mr. Anderson could be here for Blaine, to help us celebrate the big day." He added, hearing her sigh dreamily. "That is wonderful! I am so excited! All we'll be doing is dinner at my apartment, some talking and catching up. Blaine's been really tired from work lately so I want him to relax as much as possible." Kurt said leaning back in his chair, giving Lauren an excited face as he listened to Jacklyn go on about how she misses her son and is excited to see him again. "Alright well I need to get back to work, I'll see you next week and you can call Sebastian for details because he's helping out that day while I distract Blaine and keep him away from the apartment." Kurt told her laughing before saying their goodbyes and hanging up. "Well, look at you getting all cozy with his mom" Lauren teased, giving her friend a wink. "It's not her I have a problem with, it's his father I'm worried about." Kurt grumbled, rolling his eyes as he went back to work, hoping maybe Mr. Anderson can keep it cool for his son's birthday.

Kurt sat on top of Blaine, hands slowly rubbing his chest. "Mm... Baby, what are you doing?" Blaine grumbled tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he moaned, rolling his hips against his boyfriend's. "Good morning birthday boy." Kurt mumbled leaning forward to peck Blaine on the lips, smiling wickedly. Blaine chuckled darkly, his hands on Kurt's hips as they moved together, a sigh escaping as his mouth fell open. "This is the best birthday ever." He whispered, rolling over and flipping his boyfriend on his back, sliding his hands up Kurt's shirt, holding him close. "I figured I would make it worth your while." Kurt joked with a breathy laugh, stripping Blaine's boxers from him as they fumbled around, little groans escaping here and there. "You make everything worth it." Blaine closed the gap between their mouths, kissing him softly, Kurt's legs wrapping around his boyfriend's waist.

Later that day they climbed the stairs to Kurt's apartment, laughing about the weird people they saw while walking back. "So what's for dinner tonight?" Blaine wondered, smiling at his boyfriend, his back leaning against the door. Kurt shrugged and kissed his cheek, trying to grab the keys that Blaine was twirling around his finger. "Your choice birthday boy, I'm cooking for you tonight." Kurt winked, nudging Blaine out of the way so he could open the door, the two of them laughing more. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as he jiggled the lock, shoving the key back into his boyfriend's pocket with a sly smile.

Blaine winked, kissing the side of Kurt's head before he reached out and opened the door. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled making Blaine look up in shock, his mouth falling open. "Oh... My... Dad?" He mumbled, looking around at all the people in the room. His parents, Cooper, Sebastian, Liam, Finn and Rachel; what in the world was going on? "Happy birthday baby bro!" Cooper yelled, coming forward and hugging Blaine tightly, patting his back gently. "I thought it was just going to be you and me tonight." Blaine whispered as he leaned over near Kurt's ear, confused as hell. "Happy birthday Blaine!" Rachel said excitedly, hugging him loosely with a wide smile. Blaine kissed her cheek, trying his best to fake a smile. "Thank you Rach." He told her softly, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Well I wasn't going to ruin the surprise..." Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine on the cheek. "Happy birthday honey." Blaine gulped, looking around at everyone smiling, watching him. "Kurt, you really didn't have to do this." He insisted, trying not to sound ungrateful. "I know... I wanted to!" Kurt smiled widely, seeing the slight distress on his boyfriend's face. "No Kurt... You _really_ didn't have to do this." Blaine stressed, raising his eyebrows to give a hint.

"Happy birthday man!" Sebastian greeted, slapping Blaine on the back, catching him off guard. "Wow, thanks man. Did you know about this?" Blaine asked, seeing the look in his friend's eyes. Sebastian chuckled and nodded proudly. "Yeah, how else did they all get in here? Someone had to help Kurt out while he distracted you this afternoon!" He said, shaking his head with a large smile on his face. "Yeah, right, this is... Great." Blaine mumbled to himself, seeing his mom with that insanely happy look on her face as she was talking to Kurt. "Wow, I'm speechless." He said a little louder, releasing a sigh as he shook his head. "I didn't know my presence was going to have this affect on you squirt!" Cooper yelled, giving his little brother a wink, getting a few laughs from people. Blaine looked over squinting his eyes at Cooper in a glare. "... Um. Dad?" Mr. Anderson was standing next to his older brother, a serious look on his face, watching them. "Hey there son, happy birthday" He greeted in a stone like manor making Blaine frown slightly, giving a head nod in recognition. Suddenly his mom came up out of nowhere, hugging him tightly. "Oh my baby!" She yelled happily, kissing his cheek. "When Kurt called me I was so excited he invited us!" Jacklyn told her son, smiling widely, pride in her eyes as she took in her youngest son. "Kurt invited you?" Blaine asked, his whole mood changing in an instant. "Yes, how else would we hear about it? He called last week and set everything up." His mother explained nonchalantly, waving her hand dismissively. "Sebastian came to our hotel and brought us here." She added, pinching Sebastian's cheek gently; he was like family to the Anderson's. "Oh. Nice." Blaine sighed heavily, looking over at Kurt. "He is... Amazing um... Kurt, can you come to the other room with me... Please?" Blaine asked as politely as possible, holding his hand out to his boyfriend. Kurt nodded excitedly, taking Blaine's hand and walking with him. "Sure, we'll be right back you guys! Enjoy the vegetable platter out! We'll have some real food soon!" He called behind him, before shutting the bedroom door.

Kurt turned around with a large smile, seeing the frown on Blaine's face. "What's the matter? Are you surprised?" He asked with a hopeful smile, his boyfriend's expression not changing at all. "Yeah, Kurt, I just love being fucking tired and coming home to a group of people I have to entertain and my fucking perfect ass brother being here!" Blaine answered in a sarcastic tone, Kurt's smile fading instantly. "Blaine..." He said softly, just to be cut off. "And not only that, but my father too…! I thought Thanksgiving would have taught you something." Blaine added bitterly, running a hand through his hair as he turned around to collect himself. "I was just trying to do something nice for you!" Kurt defended, pulling his eyebrows together in anger and confusion as he to why Blaine was acting like this. "I mean come on, what is this all about? You invited my parents, and without telling me!" Blaine yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. "It's your birthday and I thought you would want to spend it with your friends and family, what's the big deal?" Kurt asked, taking a seat on the bed, not knowing how to feel about all this. "How did you even get in contact with my parents, I barely talk to them!" Blaine wondered, finally turning around to face his boyfriend, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to wrap his head around this. "I just so happened to peek at your contacts one night while you were in the shower. I thought since you guys don't talk as much since Thanksgiving you would want them here..." Kurt trailed off sadly. If he knew Blaine was going to be angry about this he would have never done it. "Why do you think I haven't talked to them since Thanksgiving? God I thought you were smart! In case last time wasn't a freaking wake up call, I don't exactly have the best fucking relationship with my dad!" Blaine yelled, glaring at Kurt as if he did the worst thing in the world.

"I _am _smart and more than that I'm forgiving and actually care about the relationship you have with your parents, which is why I invited them!" Kurt shouted, standing up with his hands clenched tightly into fists. "Well you could have asked, knowing everything that's happened, and you just turn around and do this." Blaine said harshly, taking a deep breath. "I know your heart was in the right place, but you know how fucking stressful it's been at the station and how on edge I've been... I barely get any sleep anymore." He added, watching as Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Well at least I didn't fucking cheat on you today and have everyone witness it before you walked in... I call that a success." Kurt said icily, crossing his arms over his chest. Blaine stood in silence, biting his lip. "I'm done." He said simply, shaking his head in disbelief. "Okay. Let's go back out and enjoy your birthday dinner I worked so hard on. Hopefully you can at least pretend to appreciate it." Kurt brushed off Blaine's glare, heading for the door. "Yeah, let's go back out to my dad who fucking can't stand the fact I'm not Cooper. Sure." Blaine agreed with fake excitement making Kurt whip around. "Cooper doesn't care about that! Don't hate him for being here tonight, he loves you and clearly your dad somewhat cares about you! He's here isn't he?" Blaine rolled his eyes. "My mom probably dragged him here and Cooper loves nothing more than to see his baby 'bro' so he can shove his perfect ass career down my fucking throat and this is just…" He paused, letting a frustrated groan. "I'm done." Kurt shrugged, watching as Blaine rubbed his face slowly. "Whatever, it's not worth the fight; I'm not going to argue to a wall who isn't going to listen to what I say!" Blaine laughed darkly nodding in agreement. "You know what, you're right." He shrugged dramatically, his arms slapping down at his sides. "So why don't _you_ go back out there and entertain _your_ guests. I'll go back to the station so I can get some God damn rest, because guess what Kurt, I have fucking work tomorrow and I took this day off to be with _you_!" Blaine yelled, watching as Kurt stood there taking it, tears in his eyes. "If I wanted a fucking party don't you think I would have said something?" Kurt sighed heavily, ignoring the comment. "Whatever Blaine... Just leave. Have a happy fucking birthday by yourself." He told him, getting choked up, not wanting him to leave like this. "If that's what you want then you can go, I'm not stopping you." Without another word Blaine walked out the door.

Kurt bit his lip, taking a deep breath as tears began to stream down his cheeks, hearing the room go quiet on the other side of the door. "Um everyone, thank you so much for coming, it means a lot to me. Sadly I just got a call from the station and they need me in tonight." Blaine announced, getting sad looks from everyone. Sebastian pulled his eyebrows together in confusion, noticing that Kurt wasn't coming out. "Um that sucks, alright man, stay safe." He told him, giving him a head nod, watching as he gathered his wallet and phone. "Yeah, I will." Blaine mumbled, turning around as he heard the bedroom door open behind him. Kurt wiped his face with a sniffle, looking up at Blaine, their eyes locking. "I... I'm sorry." Blaine said quietly, looking away and walking out the front door.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt! Are you okay?" Rachel asked, looking back to see her friend with red eyes. Finn watched as his wife comforted his brother, a frown setting on his face. "Yeah man, you look horrible." He mumbled, thinking what could have happened in that room for Kurt to be like this. Kurt sniffled again, giving them a shrug. "I'm as good as someone can be after they fight with their boyfriend for doing something he thought was nice but was obviously not appreciated... So yeah, I'm fine." He explained sighing as Rachel pulled him in for a hug. "Oh Kurt..." She said softly, rubbing his back. "Wow... Dick move Anderson." Finn grumbled, shaking his head and receiving a look from Rachel. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson I'm so sorry this happened. I didn't know he was going to react like this." Kurt apologized, just to have Jacklyn wave him off with a small smile. "No honey, its fine. Blaine tends to get a little emotional under pressure. You had his best interest at heart and he knows that." She explained in a motherly fashion, making Kurt smile slightly. "Didn't sound like he knew that, I wasn't expecting him to yell at me" Kurt mentioned, wiping his eyes with a tissue that Rachel handed him. "Oh sweetie, I'm sure he didn't mean it. You know he's been stressed because of work and everything. Just give him time, I'm sure once he has a minute, takes a couple deep breaths and clears his head he'll see how wrong he was." Jacklyn assured, fixing Kurt's hair and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Yeah, okay... Um so everyone let's not harp on this! What would everyone like to eat?" Kurt asked, trying to get past this with his head held high. "Those pancakes you make! They are delicious!" Finn yelled excitedly, a twinkle in his eye at the mention of food. "Finn!" Rachel yelled, giving him a glare. "We'll have whatever you are serving!" She said sweetly, turning back to Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip as he debated what to do. The last thing he wanted to do was cook. "Well I was going to make Blaine's favorite but it looks like we can order take out or everyone can kind of go out and do their own thing since we aren't celebrating anything anymore." He suggested, watching everyone give him a sad smile, expect for Blaine's dad who looked indifferent to the whole thing. "Hey man, don't be so hard on yourself." Sebastian told him with a smirk, punching his arm gently. "Trust me; Blaine can be a bona fide asshole when he wants to be. I can talk some sense to him down at the station." He added, making Kurt's eyes widen in horror. "No, don't go down there and talk to him, he'll just be madder!" He said quickly, not wanting anyone else to get involved in this, it was their fight to handle. "Okay, but listen, you look terrible. Go try and get some rest, me and Rachel will clean up around here." Sebastian offered gently, placing an arm around Kurt so he can lead him to his bedroom. "No, you guys don't have to do that... Let's all go out. I know a good place down the street, my treat!" Kurt smiled widely, shrugging off Sebastian to go get his wallet and keys, leaving his phone behind on the counter.

At dinner everyone was rather quiet and if there were any conversations they were walking on eggshells, not knowing what they can or cannot say. Sebastian had left to take a phone call and sadly couldn't be there to break the tension. "So Kurt how is everything at your job?" Jacklyn asked, leaning forward in interest. Kurt smiled widely, giving her a small shrug. "Pretty good, I've been designing some pieces lately, running errands a lot, but it's going good. I'm happy." He told her proudly hearing Mr. Anderson chuckle lowly. "Happy?" He asked, as if being happy at a job wasn't possible. "Yes sir. My job makes me happy. I'm sorry if that doesn't live up to your standards." Kurt said coldly, not in the mood to deal with this man. "I was almost a partner at one the most prestigious law firms in Ohio at your age. Graduated top of my class in university" Mr. Anderson announced smugly, thinking it would affect Kurt somehow, which it didn't. "That's amazing Mr. Anderson, but law isn't for me." He answered casually, trying to brush it off, hoping he'll stop. "David, please, not now." Jacklyn demanded softly to her husband, biting her lip. "No it's fine Jacklyn." Kurt assured with a small smile, sitting back in his chair. "I'm not saying law, but don't you think you could be doing something more... productive than doodling. In this economy you need a career Kurt, not a hobby." Mr. Anderson said sternly, making Kurt glare harshly. "Those 'doodles' sir are what you're wearing right now." He pointed out in disgust, everyone at the table watching them, not knowing what to say. "So... how about them Buckeyes?" Finn mentioned with a wide smile, no one listening. "Those beautiful Marc Jacobs pieces that your wife buys are the 'doodles' that someone like me pines over for weeks to perfect so someone as beautiful as her can wear them with pride." Kurt defended, hoping his stare will burn a hole. "You're just as stubborn as my son." Mr. Anderson spat lowly, crossing his arms on the table. "I am. That's why we clash sometimes..." Kurt acknowledged, giving Mr. Anderson a smirk. "You don't get that there are a thousand 'yous' out there." He said, shaking his head in disappointment. "Like father, like son Mr. Anderson. Clearly you're just as stubborn as well because you continue to argue this subject with Blaine and myself." Kurt brought up angrily making everyone look up in an awkward silence.

"I think the weather has been too dry lately." Jacklyn broke the silence which ended up not being the best idea ever. "And that's another thing, what's this I hear about you two moving in together? Not only that but you bought him a puppy?" Mr. Anderson questioned, as if everything sounded so absurd to him. "I don't know how you heard any of that. We've barely discussed it ourselves. The puppy was something he wanted so I did it for him even though I'm not the biggest fan of dogs..." Kurt explained, chuckling in disbelief. "I understand that this is how you show that you care, but I don't need a fight with another Anderson man." He added, taking a deep breath, Mr. Anderson becoming quiet. "And you know what Mr. Anderson, I respect you and you raised Blaine into a fine young man, but to be frank... I don't live for your approval." Kurt went on, hoping to maybe get through to this hard headed asshole. "You can say all the mean and crass things you want to about me and my life and it's not going to change anything, because unlike Blaine, I have a father that supports me in whatever I do. Why do you think Blaine is stressed all the time?" Everyone watched in shock as Kurt sighed heavily, clearly not done yet. "He works overtime, I barely see him anymore. He doesn't do it for the money; he loves what he does... But he works to try and prove something to _you_!" Kurt yelled, biting his lip, fed up with the bullshit Mr. Anderson has put Blaine through. It wasn't fair to him. "You know... Instead of starting fights we can all just sit here and thank Kurt for taking us out to lovely dinner." Cooper stated with a small smile, giving his parents a look, hoping his dad would catch on. Kurt smiled widely. "No problem Cooper." He said softly, giving him a small nod. "No problem." Cooper gave him a wink, everyone laughing somewhat uncomfortably.

The doors opened quietly at the front, Sebastian walking in like a zombie, pale. Everyone at the table looked up at him in worry, watching as he shook his head, tears in his eyes. "Sebastian, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, a pang shooting through his chest as a million thoughts raced through his head. "It's Blaine... He... He's in the hospital." He answered, biting his lip and closing his eyes tightly, hoping maybe he'll wake up from this nightmare soon. "There was a big fire downtown and he went on call since Paul had to leave early for something." Sebastian explained his voice cracking. "He went inside the building to save a woman and her kid and… and I don't know what happened, I guess the mix of the heat and smoke." Kurt just stared at Sebastian speechless, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Let's go to the hospital guys, come on!" Rachel took initiative since everyone was sitting stock still, not knowing what to do with themselves. "My baby" Jacklyn let out, wiping her tears as she stood from her chair, leaving Mr. Anderson sitting there with a blank look on his face. "Let's go, I'll drive." Finn told them, leading Rachel, Jacklyn and Cooper to the door. "This is all my fault." Kurt said in tears, a hand covering his mouth, trying to hold back a sob. "No Kurt, don't you dare!" Rachel told him, turning around, ready to give him a talk. "Can we just go...? I need to see him." Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Yeah... Let's... Let's just go." Cooper placed a firm hand on Kurt's shoulder before he could walk away, giving him an assuring smile. "Hey, listen, Blaine is strong. He's going to make it through." Kurt stared at his boyfriend's brother, not able to smile. "I'll believe it when I see it." He walked away and entered a cab with Sebastian and Liam.

Mr. Anderson stood by the entrance of the restaurant not knowing what to do with himself, rocked to his core. "Honey, come on, let's go!" Jacklyn said in panic, wanting to go see her son. "I... I'm a terrible father." He mumbled quietly, looking down at the sidewalk in shame. "Dad, now is not the time to have your own personal crisis. Your son is in the hospital." Cooper told him, a hint of disgust and annoyance in his voice. "Let's just please go so I can see my son!" Jacklyn insisted, walking to the cab in a hurry.

* * *

**I honestly can't wait to read the reviews for this chapter! I would like to apologize for all the angst. The fight on top of Blaine getting into the hospital is a lot and I'm sorry to put you guys through this! Don't worry, it all gets better fast! **

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review and let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading and being awesome!**


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine burst into Nick's room at the station. "Nick, I really fucked up, I overreacted and I was mad and I just… I screwed up." He rambled, standing there running his hands through his hair. He debated on going back to the apartment at least ten times on the way to the station. "Wow, okay... First off, Hi, Happy birthday, my day was good." Nick greeted with a large smile placing his phone aside, giving Blaine his undivided attention. "Um, not that I don't want you here, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be eating cake off of Kurt or something?" He asked, receiving a glare from his friend as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I thought that was the plan too, but he threw me a surprise birthday party and my parents and brother were there and I just... I lost it with him." Blaine explained, staring into space as he pictured the look on Kurt's face, his chest aching. "I yelled at him Nick... I'm such a dick." He mumbled, shaking his head in shame. "Wow. Major dick move Anderson." Nick admitted, giving his friend a shrug, getting a glare worse than before. "Sorry, but why did you blow up on him? He was just trying to throw a party for you. You've been really stressed lately; everyone can see it, so maybe he thought celebrating your birthday would take your mind off of it." Blaine rolled his eyes, pacing the room as Nick spoke. "Now you'll never get your birthday sex... Way to go Anderson." Nick added with a playful smirk.

Blaine sighed heavily, his back sliding down the wall as he sat down propping his head in his hands. "I really fucked up... He probably hates me." He grumbled after a minute, rubbing his eyes. "Kurt is crazy about you. If you doubt that then you're even dumber than I expected." Nick said shaking his head as his friend wouldn't look up from the floor. "Listen, you guys got into a fight and once you and Kurt go out and get married you'll have plenty more." He mentioned in assurance, knowing this was just a big bump in the road. "Plus you guys will work it out and solve it because you genuinely love each other." Nick added with a wide smile, noticing Blaine peeking up, running a hand through his hair. "I just... Seeing the look on his face before I walked out, I... I just can't believe I left... He was crying Nick." Blaine mumbled miserably, rubbing his forehead as he continued to flashback to the fight, realizing how wrong he was for acting that way. "Hm, let's see. You throw an awesome surprise party for your boyfriend that you love and you invite his parents and he comes in and yells at you... What did you think was going to happen?" Nick told him harshly, hoping to get through his friend's hard head. Blaine could be so stubborn sometimes. "Well I had a right to be mad! He knows how it is with my parents and I was annoyed that he went behind my back and they were there and I just ended up overreacting and I..." Blaine trailed off, biting his lip, taking a deep breath. "I didn't mean to make him cry." He said softly, sadness in his voice. "I think I just have a fear of surprise parties." Nick chuckled, shaking his head. "No. You have a fear of people caring about you too much." He pointed out, giving Blaine a sad smile, feeling bad for him. "Because no one has the way he does before... It still scares me sometimes." Blaine admitted, resting his head back on the wall.

"You can't let your past keep on haunting you. Kurt... He's not like that other guy and you know that." Nick insisted, hoping maybe Blaine was coming to terms with this and will man up. "I know." Blaine agreed, nodding his head as he closed his eyes, sighing sadly. "What you two have is rare." Nick told him firmly. "How so?" Blaine peeked his eyes open, watching his friend smirk. "The way that guy looks at you... The way you look at him..." He explained simply, chuckling. Blaine shrugged softly, smirking. "I'm in love with him." He whispered, hugging his knees close to his chest. "So are you going to let one messy fight break up the greatest relationship since Brangelina?" Nick asked, making Blaine laugh quietly, shaking his head. "Never." Blaine told him confidently. Nick nodded firmly, throwing his arms out in front of him. "So there you go!" He yelled with a smile, clapping his hands together for effect. Blaine stood up, brushing off his jeans with a grin. "I'm gonna go back to the apart-" The fire station alarm interrupted his sentence, Nick jumping out ten feet into the air. "Jesus Christ!" He yelled a hand over his heart. "That scared the shit out of me... You think a guy would get used to it by now." He joked, noticing the pale look on Blaine's face. "Shit…" He whispered, looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. "Look, it's probably just a cat caught in a tree or a husband trying to cook for his wife... We should be in and out in no time." Nick waved a hand, hopping off the bed. Blaine nodded slowly, opening the door. "Let's get this over with."

Blaine looked up at the building with wide eyes. This was bad; no wonder they got called out for back up. "They're getting Derek suited up to go in there for the woman and her kid." David informed, giving Blaine and Nick the lowdown on how this happened. "I'm going in there." Blaine said, his eyes scanning the building. Nick pulled his eyebrows together. "No, no you're not. Derek is when he's done getting prepared... You won't last long with all that smoke man." He told him, placing a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "By the time he's done they might not make it, I'm going." Blaine shrugged off Nick's hand, running toward the building without a glance behind him or a doubt in his mind. He wasn't going to stand by and watch them suffer.

"Take her and run out!" Blaine yelled loudly, coughing as he stumbled to the door, the woman holding her daughter in her arms, looking back at Blaine. "Don't worry, just go, they'll help you out there!" He shouted, falling to his knees, leaning forward with his head resting on the ground heaving and coughing. Everything hurt, even his insides. "Fuck Anderson! Always trying to be the hero." Blaine felt arms circle around him, his feet being dragged across the floor. He hacked loudly, his eyes becoming heavy, his head spinning. "No man, not now. Keep them open!" It was David, slapping his face gently, making his eyes flicker open slightly. "Kurt... Call him... I'm not...Okay." Was the last thing Blaine said before everything went black.

In the hospital they waited. Only an hour has passed but it felt like an eternity to all of them. Sebastian paced back and forth, Liam watching him with worry, hoping he'll calm down soon. Kurt sat by himself, crying silently as he stared off into space deep in thought. Mrs. Anderson made phone calls to family while Mr. Anderson just sat in a chair staring at his clasped hands in a daze. Finn and Rachel were at the cafeteria speaking to Burt and Carole as Cooper got coffee for everyone, trying not to be too emotional about this. He wanted to be strong for his mom and even for Kurt.

Taking a deep breath Sebastian stopped where he was looking back at Kurt with sad eyes. He hasn't spoken since they got in the cab to come here. "Hey... How are you holding up?" Sebastian asked, placing his hands in his jacket pockets, looking down at the ground. Kurt glanced up, giving a weak shrug. "I don't really want to talk right now, sorry." He mumbled, picking at his jeans to distract himself. Sebastian bit his lip, nodding softly as he turned away. "You know... Nick told me that Blaine wanted them to call you. They didn't have your number on file though." Kurt looked up, acknowledging that Sebastian said something, a tear streaming down his cheek as he gave a small nod. With a heavy sigh Sebastian left to go sit with his boyfriend, he was emotionally drained and needed rest.

The waiting room was silent. Finn and Rachel left to go home with Kurt's permission, he wanted to be alone. Sebastian and Liam were outside getting some fresh air after being cooped up in the room for two hours, it was too much for them. Mrs. Anderson and Cooper were talking quietly, distracting themselves the best they can. Mr. Anderson still wasn't speaking, but you could tell that his mind was moving a million miles a minute. "Honey, we're going to get more coffee and a snack, want something?" Jacklyn asked her husband with a hint of hope in her voice, hoping he'll answer. Mr. Anderson shook his head, not even looking up as his wife and son left the room, leaving him and Kurt alone to bask in the silence. Clearing his throat loudly, Mr. Anderson stood, walking over to where Kurt was seated, curled up in a chair.

"Look... Kurt." He murmured, making his son's boyfriend look up with tired eyes. "Yes Mr. Anderson?" He sounded like a robot, it was so unlike him. "David…" Mr. Anderson mumbled, taking a seat next the young man. "Excuse me?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "David. My name is David... Listen, I know I haven't been the most... Accepting person." Kurt chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. The last thing he wanted right now was another talk with Blaine's father. "Oh so you're aware?" He wondered jokingly, rolling his eyes. "Please Kurt. You might lose your boyfriend but I might lose my son. Please try and hear me out." David said quietly, making Kurt sit up crossing one leg over the other. "Well it's kind of hard to listen when I think I'm going to lose the man I love..." Kurt told him, choking up a bit, holding back tears. He was so tired of crying. "It's not like you care about him much anyways." He added to himself quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Kurt, regardless of what you may believe, I love Blaine. He is my son... I know I haven't been the best father, and I'm ashamed of what I pulled the last time you two were over." David admitted, still staring at the ground, collecting his thoughts so he can say everything he needs to say. "I want to apologize for my behavior and even though I may not understand it or totally accept it, Blaine loves you. I have never seen him as happy as when he is with you." Kurt looked over to David with a small smile, shocked. "I um… I don't know what to say to that." He shrugged, letting out a soft sigh. Things were changing with the Anderson's and thankfully for the better.

"You love him too… I know you do." David said after a minute or so of silence, peeking over to Kurt, smirking at the radiant smile he received. "I do sir, very much so." Kurt told him proudly, biting his lip. "Does he make you happy?" Tearing up Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath. "Every day." David swallowed thickly, sighing. "Then when he wakes up I want you to go in there and tell him. Life is too short Kurt... You never know what tomorrow is going to bring." He placed a hand on Kurt's back, giving it a gentle pat for comfort. "I will... Thank you Mr. Anderson… Um… David." Kurt watched as David stood, brushing off his slacks. "No problem... and Kurt?" David looked back with a smirk, seeing the expectant look in his future son in law's eyes. "I want an invitation to your wedding." Kurt smiled widely, chuckling through a few tears, nodding softly. "I'll make sure you're front row and at our table during the reception."

Before David Anderson could go back to his seat a nurse walked in, calling out Blaine's name making Kurt instantly stand. "He's stable but is out at the moment. He suffered injuries and lung complications due to the smoke but he'll be okay." She informed sadly, a frown on her face as she saw the distraught- look on everyone's face. "Mr. Anderson if you want to you can see him; I'm sorry Kurt, its family only." Kurt bit his lip, nodding sadly as a tear slipped down his cheek. "Ma'am this is his husband and he has every right to see him... Need I remind you I have the number to every attorney in the tri-state area who would love to take up a discrimination law suit?" David told her sternly, placing a secure arm around Kurt's shoulders, holding him close. Kurt looked up with a smile, taking Mr. Anderson into a tight hug. "Um... Go tell him." David mumbled uncomfortably, patting Kurt's back, not expecting the hug. "Thank you so much Mr. Anderson." Kurt whispered, smiling through the tears. "Anytime Kurt... Now go!" David urged, nudging Kurt out of the door, watching him jog down the hall.

Kurt stepped into the room, letting out the breath he was holding. "Blaine... Oh my God, Blaine" He mumbled, placing a hand over his mouth as he slowly walked over, taking a seat, scooting the chair close. "I was so worried that I wouldn't see you again. That… That you didn't get out in time and that you... And now you're here." Kurt took his hand, comforted by the warmth. "You have to wake up. Blaine, you _have_ to. If you don't, who will watch bad Lifetime movie marathons with me, or go to that cute diner we both like, or rub my back when I'm having a bad day?" He trailed off, fresh tears pouring over his eyes, squeezing Blaine's hand for dear life, resting his head on the bed. "Or who's gonna be there when no one else is and be by my side through everything?" Kurt continued, holding back a sob, his thumb gently stroking Blaine's knuckles, watching as he lied there, motionless. It was scary. "I've been to the hospital twice before. Once for my mother and once for my father, I don't need another bad memory here." He whispered, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's hand, holding it against his cheek. "I need you, I need us, I never want to live another day without you." Kurt admitted, sniffling, the silence in the room suffocating him. "So Blaine... You have to wake up."

It's been said that talking to people in comas helps, so that's what Kurt did, he kept talking. After letting Blaine's parents and brother go in for some time Kurt entered again an hour later with the same agenda. Talking and touching will help. "Hey, I'm back again. I just... I need you Blaine." He murmured miserably, forgetting about everything that happened before this. The fight meant nothing to him. "I am so incredibly in love with you." Kurt told him quietly, biting his lip with a wide smile, happy that he said it out loud even though Blaine may not even respond. With a chuckle he held Blaine's hand within both of his, kissing his fingers. "I love you Blaine... Please, you have to wake up." Kurt lost it. The fact that he was here but wasn't here was too much for him to handle and he broke down, sobbing into the bed as he held Blaine's hand. He felt like a helpless sixteen year old again with his father in a coma, in tears every day, waiting for that magical moment.

Kurt's thumb brushed against the back of his boyfriend's hand in comfort, his tears coming to a close as he had a good ten minute cry, emotionally drained. His blue eyes scanned Blaine's body, a sigh escaping his lips, wishing he could cuddle against him, feeling something squeeze his hand gently. Kurt sat up in alarm. "Blaine?" He asked in panic, watching as his boyfriend's eyes squeezed shut, his eyebrows rising to his forehead before opening them slowly. "Hey there baby..." Blaine whispered hoarsely, giving Kurt a sad smile as he saw tears stream down his beautiful face. Kurt bit his lip, leaping forward, trying his best to hug Blaine in this awkward position. Blaine chuckled, coughing roughly as he reached up a shaky arm, cupping Kurt's cheek. "I love you too." He mumbled with a smile, wiping away his boyfriend's tears, trying not to cry himself. "Took us long enough" Kurt said softly, giggling as he ran a hand through Blaine's messy hair. "We have pretty good timing I think... I wouldn't change the way we did things for the world Kurt." Blaine told him proudly, not wanting to break contact.

They sat in silence for a good five minutes just staring at one another fondly, their minds playing back a million different moments, smiling like idiots. "I love you." Blaine said quietly, giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze, laughing softly. "I love you too." Kurt responded, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Blaine bit his lip, looking over at Kurt, complete love and adoration in his eyes. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that." He admitted, seeing the blush creep up on his boyfriend's cheeks, making him chuckle. "I hope not because you're going to be saying it for quite some time... I'm here to stay, remember?" Kurt asked playing with Blaine's fingers as they held hands. "How could I forget?" Blaine wondered, smirking as he squeezed Kurt's hand again, hoping this wasn't some dream. "I meant what I said... I never want to live another day without you." Kurt assured, resting his head on Blaine's arm, glad that he was back. Blaine leaned up the best he could, coughing slightly before pressing a kiss to Kurt's head. "I'm holding you to that." Kurt sighed dreamily, glancing up. "I love you Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled widely. "I love you too... Kurt Anderson." He laughed freely, giving Kurt a wink as he looked, getting out of his chair to take Blaine's lips into his for a much needed kiss. Without warning the door flies open revealing the Anderson's. "My man! Finally got some! I'm proud of you!" Cooper yelled excitedly, a cheesy grin on his face, clapping. Blaine groaned loudly, hiding his face in the pillow next to him. "Great timing Cooper… Really." Kurt giggled, brushing Blaine's hair back, looking over his shoulder to his future family. "Hi mom, Dad." He heard his boyfriend grumble pitifully, everyone laughing. "See David... I told you it was just a matter of time." Jacklyn said with a smile, nudging her husband's side.

* * *

I just want to say I'm SO sorry for this being late! I've been busy working and all that awesome life stuff!

So they finally said it! The magic words! I am SO excited to read the reviews of what you all think! Thank you all for your lovely reviews on Chapter 16, they made me smile!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to post 18 soon! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt was in bed with Blaine, snuggled against him with his head rested on his shoulder as they talked about anything and everything. The past two days have consisted of nonstop talking and bonding with each other. "I can picture it now… two kids, a boy and a girl, Mocha, with a big house right outside the city, but not too far away." Blaine described with a smile, his hand spreading in front him as if he was painting a picture. "A white picket fence with a fabulous garden, perfectly designed house that is both tasteful and homey." Kurt added with a giggle, closing his eyes as they spoke, playing out a silent movie in his head of their future together. "Of course… And you'll be a big time designer, premiering at Fashion Week and I'll be a top dog at the fire department." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's head. "We'll be living the life." He added with a chuckle, smiling widely at the ceiling as he rested back against the pillow. "Yeah... We will... Baby, I have a question." Kurt rolled over, resting his chin on Blaine's chest, looking up at him. Blaine looked down at him with a grin. "What's up?" He wondered, perky and open for anything Kurt wanted to know. "Did you always want to be a firefighter? Like in high school, is that what you had your heart set on?" Kurt asked curiously, watching as Blaine contemplated how to answer in his head.

After a minute of hesitation he sighed. "Um... No. Not really. I was supposed to be a lawyer and I personally really wanted to be a songwriter." Blaine admitted, a frown setting on his face. Kurt smiled widely. "I could see you as a songwriter. I read that one song you wrote, you have talent... Why didn't you go for it?" He watched as Blaine's face changed again, becoming passive as he shrugged it off. "Wasn't practical, I wanted to be in New York and if I told my parents I was going for that reason, I would have never gotten the money I needed for support, even if I was going to college. My dad would have never gone for that." Blaine explained, seeing Kurt's eyebrows pull together, still a little confused. "But why be a firefighter? I mean let's be honest babe, people stop saying they want to be a firefighter after the fourth grade." Kurt joked, noticing that Blaine wasn't really laughing or cracking a smile. "I mean don't get me wrong they are noble and brave people but you could have been a teacher, a music reporter, something. Why out of all the careers did you want to be a firefighter?" Blaine hesitated, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he tried to think of a reasonable answer.

"I uh... I don't know. It was something... It was an... Escape" He said offhandedly, making Kurt sit up, prop up on his elbow and look at him. "An escape from what, your father?" He asked, earning a nod from Blaine who avoided his gaze. "It was an escape plan, one to get away from my father's constant disapproval of me." Blaine told him softly, picking at the sheets as he spoke. "I was gay. He didn't like it and hated everything I did. I figured if I did something manly he would maybe respect me a little more but he clearly doesn't, you're aware of that." Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Unfortunately." He mumbled, realizing there is more to this than Blaine was actually letting on. "Life sucked so badly before coming out here... I just needed to get out." Blaine whispered, bringing his and Kurt's joined hands to his chest. "Tell me about it." Kurt urged gently, now knowing that he didn't know everything about Blaine yet. Blaine chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "I don't think you want to know the gory details of my troubled life Kurt." He warned, hoping maybe he'd turn back and tell him never mind. "Baby, we are sitting here talking about our future, talking about our wedding and our house with our children in it. I want to share everything with you Blaine. That can't happen unless we are one hundred percent honest with one another." Kurt went back to his original spot, his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, not wanting to pressure Blaine by staring at him. He always noticed that Blaine doesn't look at him when telling stories from his past. "Okay..." Blaine said softly, taking a deep breath as Kurt kissed his knuckles to comfort him. "Tell me."

Blaine looked down at the sheets covering him and his boyfriend, his eyes searching for something. "I uh... I don't know where to start…" He finally said, looking to Kurt in panic, looking like a lost child. "Where ever you want to." Kurt smiled softly to encourage him, massaging his hand. Blaine took a deep breath. "I went to two different high schools. I was beat up really badly after a Sadie Hawkins dance and I didn't want to go back..." He trailed off; the moment replaying in his mind, making him shut his eyes. "Oh my… What for?" Kurt wondered, trying not to look at Blaine. He didn't want to scare him away. "What do you think?" Blaine asked rhetorically, bitterness in his voice. "For being gay." Kurt bowed his head slightly, staring at their conjoined hands. "Stupid question... Continue." Blaine rested his cheek on the top of Kurt's head, kissing his hair. "I went with a friend of mine who was gay as well and we were attacked afterward while waiting to get picked up." He explained biting his lip nervously. "I was transferred to Dalton after I was released from the hospital; they have a no bullying policy, although at first I was not very sociable." Kurt nodded slightly, adjusting his position to prop his legs over Blaine's. "What made you open up?" He asked, never breaking their hands. "The Warblers." Blaine answered without hesitation, a small smile on his face. "They were at a function the school was having and everyone was running off to the student lounge so I followed to see what was going on and there they were, singing and happy." He said dreamily, almost wishing he could be sixteen again. "I asked to join the next day. They loved me and I became the lead soloist at the beginning of my sophomore year." Blaine told Kurt proudly, resting a hand on his boyfriend's knee.

Kurt chuckled slightly, gazing up at him with bright eyes. "I think I saw you perform at a competition once... You sang 'Hey Soul Sister', right?" Blaine nodded with a grin. "That was me. It was my first competition as a soloist." Kurt sighed happily, glad that Blaine had some light in the darkness of his past. "You were amazing. Your voice was… Perfect." Blaine looked over at his boyfriend with a smirk. "Thank you." He kissed Kurt's head gently, seeing a twinkle in his gorgeous blue eyes. "Maybe this was destined to be." Kurt told Blaine with a chuckle, snuggling closer to him, placing his head on his firm chest. "Maybe so, I won't question fate if you won't... I really like it this way." Blaine mumbled, wrapping his arms around Kurt, rubbing his back. "I wouldn't have it any other way... But anyway, continue." Kurt said with a light laugh, running his fingers up and down Blaine's side slowly. "What happened after you became Mr. Dream Boat Soloist?" Blaine laughed, giving Kurt a playful glare, scrunching his nose cutely. "You're such a distraction." He joked, making Kurt kiss his nose, giggling.

"Um… I made a lot of friends being with the Warblers but I never dated in high school and kept to myself about a lot of things because of fear." Blaine began again, his smile fading fast. "I was scared of my past when I was beaten up and I was scared about what my dad would think if I told him I had a boyfriend." He added, a sigh escaping his lips as he scooted down the bed, holding onto Kurt. "How did you... When did you come out to him?" Kurt asked, his thumb rubbing over Blaine's hip. "I was fifteen. It was after the attack. My dad was asking all of these questions and I was so annoyed that he cared more about why and how it happened rather than how I was doing." Blaine murmured, his eyebrows pulling together. "I just got so mad that I yelled I was gay and that was the reason why I was beaten up... It definitely made him stop talking." He added with a dark chuckle, shaking his head, resting it back against the headboard of the hospital bed. "After that we didn't talk much. He tried to show me how to build cars and I thought he was warming up to me being who I was but he was only trying to change me." Kurt closed his eyes, giving Blaine's hand a small squeeze. "After a long fight about that, we just kind of decided to exist in the same house with the same last name and same blood... We only talked if it was about school." Blaine added quietly, clearing his throat.

Kurt kissed his boyfriend's chest, giving him a moment to think about everything he had just admitted. "What did he feel about graduation; did you ever tell him about your wish to become a songwriter?" Blaine nodded, staring off into space as if he's staring at the memory playing out in front of him. "Oh yeah, of course I did. I was shot down. He yelled at me, basically the same stuff he yells about now with the job stuff." Blaine said casually, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "He said I wouldn't get a cent from them if I left to pursue it. I couldn't risk that." Kurt gulped slightly; glad his dad wasn't like that. "What was your story after high school?" Blaine laughed darkly. "I managed to fake going to college for a while. I did get accepted to NYU and I pretended like I was attending." He told Kurt with a proud smile, making him giggle. "I had Sebastian as a roommate covering why I didn't want to dorm and I made up stories on the phone… During all this I was at the Fire Academy." As much as Blaine hated his past, he wouldn't change how things ended up. He was happy now. "So wait… You lied for an entire year? He must have busted an eye vessel when he found out!" Kurt sat up just to have Blaine pull him back, having him sit in between his legs, resting against his front. "No. I wish I did. They found out because my dad had a friend working at NYU admissions. I didn't know that was part of the reason I got in." Blaine said bitterly, his hands resting on Kurt's chest, pressing his lips to the back of his head. "My parents ended up coming to my apartment and I was bombarded with all these questions and my mom broke down crying because she was scared for me..." He added, trailing off, looking into the distance. How could he tell Kurt this?

"My job was so dangerous... But that's what I wanted, I didn't care about that." He admitted quietly, deciding to just say it. Kurt wanted to know. "Wait... You wanted a dangerous job... That's why you got into firefighting?" He asked, sounding confused and scared, making Blaine take a few deep breaths to collect himself. He's never talked about this before. "When I was thinking of what to do with the rest of my life I thought about something manly, noble and dangerous..." He began, lifting up a hand in front of Kurt, holding up his finger. "Manly, to impress my dad" A second finger popped up. "Noble to make me feel good about myself for doing something to help people" His third finger popped up, eyes closing as he rested his forehead against the back of Kurt's head. "And dangerous… So my death wouldn't come across as a suicide" He mumbled, hearing Kurt gasp in front of him. "Blaine..." Kurt whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "So you joined firefighting because it was manly and if you died... It would be a win win?" He asked, bringing Blaine's hand to his lips, tears streaming down his cheek. "To put it harshly. Yes. I... I'm sorry you had to hear that." Blaine told him truthfully, feeling Kurt's tears hit his hand, sliding down his wrist. "No… Don't apologize for your past. It made you who you are." Kurt insisted, pressing kisses to his boyfriend's fingers. "A coward who is still afraid of his father and hated for being gay and not having a 'real' job." Blaine grumbled, rolling his eyes. Kurt turned around to face his boyfriend. "Blaine Anderson you look at me!" He said sternly, grabbing his chin. "You were, are, and always will be the bravest man I know." Blaine opened his eyes slowly, glossy from unshed tears. "You went through so much. You risked your life to save a woman and her daughter... Don't you _ever_ say you're a coward!"

Blaine shrugged pitifully. "You called me one..." Kurt gulped, eyes scanning Blaine's sad face. "That's right. I did. And I'm sorry... It's proven we only really hurt the ones we love. I was just so angry at you for not being true to who you are." He told Blaine softly, his hand caressing his cheek. "Had I known... All this, I wouldn't have even thought that." Blaine nodded, nuzzling into Kurt's hand, craving his touch. "Which is why I wasn't mad, you didn't know. I don't even know why I brought that up, that was stupid." He mumbled, seeing Kurt shake his head, smiling softly. "We have to be honest with each other. No more secrets." Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's curls; his boyfriend closed his eyes in peace, a smirk on his face. "There are some I can't tell you though.. For good purpose... But there is one I'll tell you now." Blaine peeked his eye open, chuckling at the adoring smile on Kurt's face, waiting. "Let's move in together. Officially." He said with confidence, not wanting to spend any more time away from Kurt than he has to. "Oh my God, are you serious?" Kurt asked, seeing Blaine nod happily. "The pain pills haven't gotten to you, have they?" He wondered, seeing Blaine laugh loudly, arms wrapping around Kurt's waist, holding him close. "No… Maybe, but no. I've been thinking about this. After I get out we can pick where and then I would like to move in by the end of March, beginning of April." Kurt giggled, nodding excitedly. "I love that... I love you." He said softly, pecking Blaine's lips. "I love you too."

* * *

**I am SO terribly sorry for yet another late update! I've been busy with work and I was also trying to finish the last of my chapters before sending them off to my lovely Beta who never fails to make me smile! She does such a great job!**

**So you have gotten another story from Blaine's past. With the suggestion from a fantastic reader of mine, I made his decision to be a firefighter very dark. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I thought it was something different and I'm glad I took it into consideration and toyed around with it!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I have completed this story and am excited to say that there will be a sequel. It's currently in the works and I have some really great things planned out! I'm VERY excited!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine's been home for a week and recovered well. The only problem he seems to be having is that he's going stir crazy. "Honey, you go back in three days, it's not that bad." Kurt told him softly, taking a seat next to him on the couch, propping his legs over his boyfriend's knees. Blaine whined, resting his head back. "It really is that bad. I'm so used to doing something all the time that sitting around the apartment is killing me." He explained, looking over at Kurt with a pout, sighing dramatically. "You're such a baby." Kurt teased, pinching Blaine's cheek with a giggle, making him glare. "You're so mean to me!" Blaine yelled playfully, acting like a little kid, shoving Kurt's legs off of him. Of course they couldn't keep the act up for long, both of them laughing at how ridiculous they were being. "I do it because I love you." Kurt said quietly, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek before getting up and walking off to the bedroom. "I love you too babe." Blaine yelled back, turning the TV off to go to the room and following Kurt.

"So do you think we should just stay here or find a whole new place to stay?" Kurt asked, resting his back against his side of the booth at the restaurant they were at later that night. Blaine shrugged casually, taking a sip of his soda. "Honestly I don't care. If we stay at your place, it's familiar and comfortable. If we find a new place then we can make new memories and create it to be our own." He said, not biased toward either idea. Blaine just wanted to live with Kurt; he could not care less if it was in an apartment or a cardboard box. "I like the new place idea. It's just so hard to find somewhere to live, you know? I don't think we'd find anywhere more decently priced than my place." Kurt told him, biting his lip as he thought about where to go if they were to move. "Babe, don't worry about money. We are financially stable together. All that matters is location." Blaine assured, giving Kurt an encouraging smile, excited that they're talking about this seriously, getting the plan in motion. "We should look closer into the city then." Kurt suggested, playing with the paper from his straw, staring down at the table.

Blaine pulled his eyebrows together, watching his boyfriend's body language. "Are you okay?" Kurt nodded, looking up to give a small smile. "I'm fine… I just... I'm not having doubts but this moving in stuff makes me nervous." He said quietly, avoiding Blaine's eyes as he spoke. "Sometimes I think about it and get scared because, what if you want to leave?" Kurt added, biting his lip, glancing up to see a blank expression on his boyfriend's face as he took it all in. "I'm in this for the long haul Kurt. This is it. You're it. I won't be leaving okay?" Blaine told him firmly, reaching across the table for his hand, giving it a squeeze. "I love you and we're moving in together in April." Kurt smiled widely, giggling. "I love you too Blaine. We're moving in together." Blaine nodded, leaning over the table to peck his boyfriend's lips. The rest of their life together was coming fast and for once Blaine was totally okay with that.

Kurt stepped in behind the realtor, his eyes darting everywhere as he took in the place. They've been looking at places for the past two weeks and he wasn't about to get his hopes up now. "It's very spacious. I like the kitchen!" Blaine chuckled, watching as his boyfriend stood behind the large island with a cheesy smile. It was a lot better than the breakfast bar that Kurt had now, he had to admit. "Very nice, let's check out the bedroom." Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand, following him and the realtor to the door. "There are two bedrooms and two bathrooms." The realtor said with a smile, watching as they went in and walked around. "Oh my gosh, sweetie, this closet!" Kurt yelled, clapping excitedly as he stood in the middle of it, jumping up and down. "I want it! I want this place, its perfect and pretty and in a good part of town." He continued, Blaine strolled up to him with a laugh, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "You can see us living here?" He wondered, resting his forehead against Kurt's, watching his eyes shine as he nodded softly. "Yes. With Mocha. Maybe a kid in a year or two. I'm comfortable here, I like it." Blaine sighed dreamily, kissing his boyfriend on the nose. "It's homey. I like it too." He agreed quietly, hugging Kurt tightly.

"It's Valentine's day." Blaine mumbled when he woke up two weeks later, giving Kurt a goofy smile. Kurt giggled and continued to get dressed, fixing his vest. "I know it is honey. Happy Valentine's day" He whispered, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's forehead with a smirk. "Be home by six." Kurt turned narrowing his eyes, watching as Blaine sat up and stretched his arms above his head. "We made a deal. Nothing on Valentine's day. Seriously Blaine we have the apartment to worry about, it was a lot of money." Kurt told him sternly, getting annoyed that his boyfriend didn't even seem to care. They were working on saving up money while the realtor kept their name down for it. "Babe stop! I put money aside for the apartment already, I have some left over and I want to take you to dinner. It's just our diner okay? Nothing fancy" Blaine promised, getting out of bed to hug his boyfriend. He didn't want to send him to work all riled up over this. "Okay... Fine. No presents either?" Kurt asked with a suspicious eyebrow raised, watching Blaine carefully. "No... None. Unless you count what I'm doing to you when we get back here a present..?" The couple laughed quietly, sharing a kiss. "I'll see you later, love. Happy Valentine's day." Blaine added, pecking Kurt's lips again

When they entered Kurt's apartment after a lovely Valentine's Day dinner Blaine ran into the bedroom, locking it behind him. "Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked, knocking on the door gently, hearing Blaine walk around the room, shutting the closet door. "Give me a minute. I'll unlock it and then you can come in." Blaine told him through the door, chuckling as he leaned against the wall, finishing up what he was doing. Kurt groaned, crossing his arms, and getting into his bitch stance for when the door opens. This better be one hell of a surprise. "Alright... I'm unlocking the door, walk in and wait on the bed." Blaine ordered, his footsteps walking away after the click of the door knob sounded. Kurt looked down and narrowed his eyes in confusion, his hand tentatively opening the bedroom door to see nothing but an empty room. "Come on baby, on the bed." Blaine called out from what sounded like the bathroom. With a dramatic sigh Kurt hopped on his queen sized bed, scooting back to rest against the headboard and waited.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened up with the sound of heavy footsteps going toward the bed. Kurt looked over and lost his ability to breathe. "Oh. My. God." He breathed out, his mouth falling open in shock. Blaine smirked, his thumbs sliding down the suspenders on his uniform. "Can I help you with anything sir?" He asked, walking to the bed in all his shirtless, fire uniform clad glory. Kurt cleared his throat, nodding slowly. "Do you need mouth to mouth?" Kurt gave a cheesy smile, not able to speak at the moment. He wanted to take a picture so he can keep it in his wallet or on his phone or something. This was a piece of work. "Wait seriously... Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine wondered, his boyfriend nodding quickly, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Yeah... I... I'm fine sweetie. Just… Stand right there, don't move." Kurt told him, standing on his knees at the side of the bed, holding his phone up to get all of Blaine. They both laughed at how incredibly dorky this was, but enjoyed it none the less. "Fuck Blaine you look so sexy..." Kurt whispered, tossing his phone on the side table, placing his hands on his knees, ready for whatever the hell his boyfriend had in store.

"You want it?" Blaine asked in a low voice, his mouth on Kurt's ear. His fingers stopped moving inside his boyfriend, curling them, enjoying the moan he received. "Yes." Kurt whispered, nipping at Blaine's ear lobe, his hips rocking forward, wishing Blaine would move. This was absolute torture. "That wasn't very convincing." Blaine teased, kissing down Kurt's neck, his fingers slowly sliding their way out of Kurt's ass, a whine escaping past his boyfriend's lips. Kurt bit his lip; his eyes squeezing shut as he slowly rocked his hips against Blaine's, needing friction. "Please… I want it. I want you. Blaine." He rambled, chills spreading through his body as Blaine settled over him, their cocks sliding together in sweet agony. "You got it baby." Blaine murmured, lining himself up to Kurt's entrance, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips, sliding in slowly. Kurt took in a breath his hands tangling into the sheets. They were silent, their breaths mingling as they focused on healthy breathing because Kurt was sure he was about to lose it. "I love you so much." Blaine whispered, resting his forehead on his boyfriend's as he pushed deeply inside him. Kurt smiled peacefully, his eyes closed. "I love you too." He reached his hands up and pushed back Blaine's hair, wrapping his legs around his waist, urging him forward. Blaine smirked, rubbing their noses together as he rocked back and forth gently, their moans colliding as they kissed lazily. "I love a fireman who knows how to use his hose." Kurt whispered, nipping at Blaine's earlobe.

Kurt sighed as Blaine plopped down next to him after disposing of the condom, the two of them staring at the ceiling. "Wow... That was." He trailed off, turning his head to look over at his boyfriend. "Amazing. Per usual." Blaine finished, glancing over at Kurt with a tired smile. "Screw chocolates and flowers. That was hands down the best Valentine's day present _ever_." Kurt said with a giggle, rolling over to rest against Blaine. "I had a feeling you were going to say that." Blaine mumbled, eying his boyfriend with a small chuckle. "I figured my uniform would come in handy for the bedroom someday." He added, giving Kurt a cheesy smile. "Well... It did its job. You looked _so_ good in it." Kurt told him, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, the two of them kissing slowly, smiles on their faces. "I can't believe this is our first Valentine's Day." He whispered, playing with Blaine's hair as his chin was resting on his hard chest. "Feels a lot longer than that." Blaine mumbled, pecking Kurt's lips, his eyes drooping slightly, comforted by Kurt running his fingers through his curls. "Maybe because it's the first of many," Kurt kissed Blaine with a wide smile, giggling. "Many more." He added, Blaine's eyes searching his face, a peaceful smile gracing his mouth.

"I can't wait for it... Imagine. This time next year we'll be in our new apartment." Blaine mumbled, looking down at Kurt, playing with his hand. "With candles and rose petals scattering the floor." Kurt described with a smirk, lacing their fingers together. Blaine bit his lip, taking a chance. "Maybe an engagement ring on your finger" He whispered, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze, watching as his eyes widened. Blaine leaned forward, pecking his lips with a smile. "Planning our amazing wedding." Kurt finally said, smiling as he stared up at Blaine kissing his hand. "I hope I don't annoy you with all the groom's magazines I'll hoard." He joked, making his boyfriend roll his eyes. "Not at all. You do all the planning you need." Blaine assured, running his fingers through Kurt's soft hair, cocking his head to the side with a goofy grin. "I just want you happy Kurt." He pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek, smiling widely. "You make me the happiest man alive." Kurt told him, lying on his side with his elbow propped up. "Imagine five years from now we'll be in our apartment, having a special dinner with our family, listening as our daughter or son rambles on about their school's Valentine's Day party." He explained giggling excitedly, imagining the little scene in his head. "And how they handed out the best Valentine's ever thanks to her awesome daddies who helped pick them and decorate her little mailbox." Blaine added, smiling proudly about his fictional daughter. "Well of course, I'm not letting my child come in with any old Valentine cards." Kurt said smugly, making Blaine chuckle. "She'll talk about how she gave one out to everyone, even the bully because her daddies taught her well." He continued, leaning forward, kissing Blaine sweetly and excited to have kids with him someday. "Damn Skippy we did!" Blaine yelled, Kurt raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Skippy?" Blaine frowned. "What's wrong with Skippy? I can't say damn straight, we aren't straight. Clearly" He pointed out with a smirk, earning a giggle from his boyfriend. "Skippy sounds like you're out of an episode from 'Leave It To Beaver'. But I love it." Kurt admitted, shaking his head fondly. "Of course you love it, I said it." Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt's nose. "Oh don't flatter yourself sweetheart." He said, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek, slapping it gently, the two of them laughing.

Kurt bit his lip watching Blaine's face, how smooth and handsome it was. He couldn't wait to wake up to that every morning. "Do you ever stop and think, what would happen if we hadn't listened to Rachel and Sebastian?" Blaine shrugged, looking down at their joined hands. "I try not to." He mumbled, running his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. "It wasn't that long ago, you know? God it was only..." Kurt trailed off, thinking of how long they've been together. "Nine months." Blaine smirked, kissing the back of his hand. "And here we are." Kurt whispered, biting his lip, taking a deep breath. "What's the matter?" Blaine asked, brushing the hair out of Kurt's face as he watched a tear slip from his cheek. "It's... This is the first Valentine's day I've ever spent with someone who means so much to me and to have it be you..." Kurt explained, smiling widely. "This perfect, amazing, wonderful boyfriend... And talking about apartments, weddings and kids... It's just so much." He added, looking at Blaine. "I worry maybe one day you'll wake up and realize how fast this is all going…" Blaine shook his head, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him close. "If this was going too fast for me Kurt I would have left a long time ago." He assured, kissing his boyfriend's head. "I want to talk about apartments and marriage and kids... I want that with you." Blaine whispered, smiling down at Kurt as he looked up, tears in his eyes. "I do too. I love you so much..." Kurt wiped his tears, chuckling at himself for being so stupid. "I'm sorry I'm being so emotional." Blaine cradles his face in his hands, pecking his lips. "I love you too."

Blaine grinned, watching Kurt. "What is it?" He wondered, seeing the huge smile on his face. "Thank you for giving me the best Valentine's Day ever." Kurt said quietly, lying back down, his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you for going along with my little act I put on for you. I've wanted to do that for a while." Blaine admitted with a wink, chuckling playfully. Kurt bit his lip. "Well don't retire it just yet. After all... We have all night… And I plan on spending a lot more Valentine's with you so I'm sure this will come in handy." He told him seductively with a wicked smirk, nuzzling his nose with Blaine's. "Of course it will... Maybe I'll even get you one of those cheesy firemen calendars made... But it will only be pictures of me." Blaine suggested, licking his lips, starting at Kurt's mouth. "I would love that." Kurt mumbled each word between the kisses he pressed to his boyfriend's lips, the two of them bursting into laughter. "I figure you would." Blaine murmured, giving him a wink. "You're so cocky tonight!" Kurt yelled with a giggle, smacking his arm playfully, earning a chuckle. "You totally love it. Plus I'm your sex God of a boyfriend... I have a right to be a little cocky." Blaine explained with an eye roll. Kurt rolled his eyes right back, kissing Blaine's nose. "You are so lucky I love you." Blaine nodded triumphantly. "Hell yeah I am!" He answered, kissing all over Kurt's face playfully.

"Blaine… How does a Valentine's day wedding sound?" Kurt wondered, Blaine hovering above him, pressing one final kiss to his cheek. "I think it sounds lovely... When were you planning on having this said wedding?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. "In the not so distant future, but a wedding needs time to plan... Some say around a year, give or take, not that I'm rushing." Kurt rambled, pressing a sound kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Just saying." He added cutely, pushing Blaine off so he can lie on top of him. "Did we just pick our wedding date?" Blaine looked up, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as he rested his body on his, resting his chin on his chest. "Blaine we aren't even engaged." Kurt pecked his lips, loving the fond look his boyfriend sported. "Yet… Just because we aren't engaged doesn't mean we can't have a date." Blaine insisted, hoping to string Kurt along for the next two months so they could be engaged. Kurt sighed dreamily. "Okay... I love you." He whispered, smiling. "I love you too." Blaine mumbled, his fingers running over Kurt's back softly. "So this time next year we'll be married and on our honeymoon." He added with a wink, the two of them chuckling tiredly. "And you had better be wearing that uniform of yours." Kurt pushed, giggling as his cheek pressed against Blaine's chest, his eyes closing peacefully. "I think I can fit it into our luggage... If you really want me to." Kurt nodded gently, taking a deep breath. "Oh I really want you to." He assured, the way Blaine's hands were moving on his back making him sleepy. "I think I can make that happen... Promise me one thing though?" Blaine asked, staring at the ceiling with a wide goofy smile. "Hm?" Kurt hummed, too tired to speak real words. "Our son has to be Blaine Jr." He requested jokingly, getting a barely alive laugh from Kurt before he conked out.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is the last one, keep an eye out for the sequel! **

**Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

"Alright, the living room is cleared; all we need to check is the bedroom!" Kurt said excitedly, a skip in his step as he made his way to Blaine. It was the beginning of May. They already moved all of Blaine's things from his apartment to the new one and now all they needed to do was double check that Kurt's apartment was cleared. "Got it! You check the bathroom, just to make sure you have _all_ your facial stuff." Blaine told his boyfriend with a wink. Kurt smiled widely, kissing his cheek. "You know me almost too well babe." He joked, heading to the bathroom as Blaine went to look in the closet. "Shit, Kurt we forgot a box!" Blaine yelled, sighing heavily. "Can you come help me with this please?" Kurt groaned loudly. The last thing he wanted to do was carry another damn box down the stairs. "Are you kidding me?!" He yelled, stomping over to the closet. "I was looking forward to not carrying another box." Kurt grumbled, peeking his head into the closet, a gasp escaping his lips as his eyes widened.

Blaine was in the middle of the closet, down on one knee, a little blue box in his hand. "Babe, I don't think you have to worry too much about it." He teased, smiling widely. Kurt covered his mouth, not knowing what to do with himself. "Kurt, I love you. I'm sorry that it took forever to say it, but I do. I love you so much." Blaine began, tears in his eyes and a beautiful ache in his chest. He was so excited. "We're starting this amazing life together and I know that there is no one in this entire world I would rather share this with." Kurt tried his best to stop the sob escaping from his lips but at this point he could not care less. "Kurt Hummel, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my husband?" Blaine asked, tears streaming down his cheek as he laughed with excitement. Kurt nodded as he covered his mouth again, looking just as ridiculous and emotional as Blaine.

"I will... I really, really will Blaine!" Kurt finally spoke up, seeing the insanely huge smile that broke out on his now fiancé's face. "Really?" Blaine asked in disbelief, still in dream mode. Kurt nodded excitedly. "Of course silly!" He giggled, getting down to Blaine's level, holding his face between his hands. "I love you so much Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered, their noses snuggling affectionately. "I love you too." Blaine answered leaning in for a soft kiss, Kurt wrapped his arms around his fiancé's neck. They slid their lips apart slowly, opening their eyes with goofy smiles, laughing. "Before I forget the most important part..." Blaine mumbled, opening the box, taking the ring into his hand. Kurt gasped, watching as it was slid onto his finger. "This is beautiful... and it's Tiffany! You really do know me well." He murmured happily, biting his lip as he admired the ring. "Only the best for my fiancé." Blaine told him quietly, kissing his hand. "But Blaine that's expensive, when and how did you do this?" Kurt wondered, staring down at the ring, touching it gently. "Let's just say that after the hospital my dad has been a little more… Open about us." Blaine explained, watching as Kurt's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "He offered to pay a portion of the price as a peace offering. Rachel helped me pick it out. She said you had your eyes on that one when she and Finn went to pick out their wedding bands." He continued, smiling fondly at the ring, looking back up to Kurt. "You are a piece of work..." Kurt muttered with a smirk. "An amazing piece of work that I'm going to be marrying." He added with a shake of his head, glancing up to the adorable smile his fiancé donned. "You better believe it." Blaine shot back with a wink, pressing a sound kiss to Kurt's lips. "God... We're getting married! You're going to be my husband." He mentioned, almost as if it was a dream, that it wasn't real but a figment of his imagination. "I'm so happy right now." Blaine added in a whisper, biting his lip. "_You_ make me happy… I love you." Kurt told him proudly, pecking his lips. "I love you too Kurt."

Their foreheads pressed together, the two of them with cheesy smiles on their faces. "We need to call everyone now... This should be fun." Kurt mumbled, comfortably sitting in Blaine's lap. "We should tell our parents first. Then Rachel, Finn and Cooper." Blaine suggested, watching as Kurt's eyes widened. "Of course we should! My dad would kill me if he wasn't the first to know! Then we'll call your parents." Kurt reasoned, watching as Blaine nodded in agreement. "I want to tell your mom and dad though!" He added excitedly, glad that Mr. Anderson was coming around. It was very nice that he paid for some of the ring. "Are you sure?" Blaine asked, seeming a little uneasy about it. Even after three months of his dad being accepting, it was still nerve racking. Kurt nodded happily, running a hand through Blaine's hair, smiling widely. "Of course! And you can tell my parents." He assured, running his fingers down Blaine's cheek, watching him smile softly. "So old fashioned... I love it." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand into his own, kissing his ring finger.

"Blaine… Did you ask my dad's permission?" Kurt wondered, watching as his fiancé took his phone out, getting ready to make the calls. Blaine gasped. "Why Kurt Hummel, you don't think that a proper gentleman like myself would ask yo' father for yo' hand in marriage?" He asked with a fake southern accent making Kurt giggle wildly, hugging him. "You are such a dork!" Kurt mumbled, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "Yeah, but I'm the dork that's marrying you." Blaine retorted with a proud smile, the two of them laughing softly. "And I'm very thankful for that... You make all my dreams come true." Kurt told him quietly, kissing his cheek. Blaine smiled, kissing his forehead. "Honey, you sound like a cheesy Disney commercial... But you made all my dreams come true as well... You make me the happiest man alive." He admitted, breaking out into yet another goofy smile. Kurt chuckled, playing with the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck, biting his lip. "Well how about this... Instead of sitting in my old closet we can go to _our _new apartment and maybe... I don't know, christen it?" He asked, watching as Blaine's eyes darkened with a smirk on his face. "On one condition..." Blaine started seriously, his eyes narrowing wickedly. "I carry you in bridal style." Kurt made a thinking face, hand cupping his chin. "I think I can agree to that..." Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair, caressing his cheek sweetly. "We're really doing this, aren't we? Moving in together, getting married." He thought aloud, still not hitting him. "This is real. I wouldn't have it any other way." Kurt whispered smiling as Blaine cupped his face. "Thank you for saying yes." Blaine mumbled, leaning in close. "I love you." He added, smiling as Kurt pecked his lips quickly. "Thank you for asking... I love you too." He said before kissing his fiancé slowly, letting the feeling sink in.

The boys took a seat on their mattress that lay in the middle of their new bedroom. He cleared his throat as he heard his voice greet him on the other end of the phone. "Um hello Mr. Hummel." Blaine mumbled, his nerves getting the best of him. "Did he say yes?" Burt asked a little excitedly, making the boys chuckle. "Listen kid I'll call him and talk to him for you, he can get stubborn as hell sometimes!" He claimed, making Blaine laugh lightly, Kurt giving him a playful glare. "Burt…" Blaine muttered, hoping Burt stops talking long enough to hear the news. "I'm sorry Blaine. Continue." Clearing his throat again Blaine let out a breath, a smile on his face as he glanced over at Kurt. "Your son has agreed to become an Anderson…" Burt howled loudly in excitement making the boys burst out into laughter, Blaine pulling the phone away from his ear. "Yes! That's great my boy! Welcome to the family Blaine!" Kurt's father spoke after his little celebration. "Thank you sir." Blaine said quietly, taking Kurt's hand into his, giving it a squeeze.

"He finally asked?!" Carole asked in the background, making the boys giggle. "Hi Carole!" Blaine greeted, deciding to just put them on speaker instead of having Kurt listen in. "Yeah, Finn owes me twenty bucks!" Burt told her, laughing. "Oh let me talk to my son in law!" Carole pushed, making Blaine smile warmly. "Wait a second... You guys were betting on me?" He asked, before he forgot, a little concerned. Did no one have faith in him? "He bet you guys would get engaged by the end of the year, but I bet the end of the month." Burt explained nonchalantly, making Blaine frown as Kurt tried to hold back a giggle. "That's real comforting... Thanks." Blaine grumbled, rolling his eyes fondly at his new family. Carole scoffed. "Don't listen to him honey, he just wanted to make a quick twenty since he made the bet after you came over." She assured, being her motherly self. "I'm so happy for the both of you." She added sweetly, the boys looking at one another, happy as well. "I just remember seeing Kurt at mine and Burt's wedding and…" Carole held back tears, sighing dreamily. "I wanted so much for him, to have a chance of his own and here you are. You've made him so happy. The happiest I've seen him." She added, sniffling. "Please, please know and honor that." Blaine nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Oh Carole... No don't cry! Of course I will!" He promised, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, smiling peacefully. "Don't worry bud, I'm tearing up too. We aren't sad, we're happy for the both of you!" Burt told him, chuckling through his tears, glad his son was getting his moment. "I am too... And he's happy as well!" Blaine said, practically in tears of his own, glad he was so accepted. "I can confirm that!" Kurt spoke into the phone, giggling.

Carole squealed excitedly when Kurt spoke, not knowing he was there the whole time. "I want a picture of the ring! I heard it's from Tiffany!" She exclaimed, making the boys laugh loudly. "Kurt, do you want your wedding book that you've been saving up?" Burst asked over his wife's claims to see the ring. "Kurt is sending a picture now and does request the wedding book, please." Blaine said for his fiancé as he went to get his own phone. "Oh my gosh! that ring is stunning!" Carole gasped, making Kurt smile with pride as he looked down at the ring again for the millionth time. Burt whistled loudly. "Wow, Blaine it's a beautiful ring. It reminds me of..." They could hear the tears that threatened, Mr. Hummel's throat choking up. "The ring I gave Kurt's mother." Burt croaked out, Blaine smiling widely. "Oh dad..." Kurt whispered, covering his mouth. "It's almost an exact replica… I should have known you would pick a ring that looked like it. You always loved it as a kid." Burt explained, chuckling slightly at his son. Kurt frowned, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "I didn't know about the ring dad... Blaine picked it himself." He pointed out, looking over at Blaine with a raised eyebrow. Burt chuckled, shaking his head. "Blaine must have seen it when he came to ask me to marry you... He asked about it." He recalled, sighing happily. Blaine looked to Kurt, nodding in confirmation. "I did. I wanted Kurt to have something to remind him of his mom since she can't be there."

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Carole said quietly, on the verge of tears again. "Thank you kid... That is by far the best idea I've ever heard." Burt told him sincerely, lucky that this is the man marrying his son. "Thank you for giving me permission sir. None of this would have happened without you saying yes first." Blaine explained petting Kurt's hair as his head lay on his chest. Burt chuckled. "Blaine... Did you really think I was going to say no?" He asked, making Kurt look up at his fiancé, giving him a wink. "Well. No." Blaine muttered, smiling smugly. "Next to Carole over here, I'm probably the biggest fan of you two." Burt added, all of them laughing together. "Well we're thankful for that. Thank you, we love you guys." Kurt grinned up at Blaine, touching his face gently, puckering his lips cutely. "Love you too. We all have to get together for a Sunday dinner with Finn and Rachel. Blaine's parents and brother are more than welcome to come." Burt suggested, needing to see his kids soon. It's been too long in his opinion. "We'll fly in soon. Promise. They will be getting a call after we hang up with you guys." Blaine said with a sigh, still nervous about how that conversation will go. Even though things have been good, it's still a little unpredictable. At least in his mind. "Are you two having an engagement party?" Carole wondered, hearing Kurt scoff before her question was even done. "Of course we are!" He insisted, making her giggle. "You will be helping me plan it mom! I'll tell you all about it when we come to see you!" Kurt added, hearing her gasp, probably due to the fact he said mom. "Well I've got to get going; I have an important meeting to attend. I love you both." Burt declared, not wanting to have the conversation go into 'party TLC mode.' "Alright, goodbye you two! Have a nice day and we'll let you know when we can fly in! Love you guys!" Blaine told them happily, knowing now that one phone call was down and they had quite a few more to go.

Kurt took the phone from Blaine after he hung up, looking for Mr. Anderson's number and holding it to his ear as it dialed. "This is David Anderson, how may I help you?" He answered after the first ring, sounding like he had no clue who called. "Hello Mr. Anderson. It's Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled at his fiancé, kissing his cheek at how cute and shy he was being. "Oh Kurt! Hello, I didn't know it was you, how have you been? How's Blaine, is he okay?" David asked, his tone changing, sounding friendlier than when he answered. "I've been very well, thank you. And Blaine is totally fine, don't worry!" Kurt assured, glad that Blaine's relationship with his dad was getting better. They talk more since the hospital incident. "Hi dad." Blaine said into the phone, clicking the speaker button before getting out of bed to change. "Hi son. Did you ask him?" David wondered, a smile in his voice. Kurt giggled, smiling proudly over at Blaine. "That's what we called about... I said yes!" He revealed, picturing Mr. Anderson nodding his head in approval with a smile on his face. "That's great son. I'm very proud of you." Blaine looked back from the box he was digging through, grinning. His dad was proud of him.

"Did you like the ring Kurt?" Mr. Anderson asked, hearing the absolute excitement in Kurt's tone. "I loved it. Thank you so much for helping out, it means a lot to the both of us." Kurt told him sincerely, feeling Blaine come up behind him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you dad." He spoke into the receiver, cuddling in close behind his fiancé. "Well, it was the least I could do for the two of you. You both deserve all the happiness in the world. I'm sorry for the way I acted before." Kurt sighed happily; he never thought he'd see the day of an accepting Mr. Anderson. It was comforting. "Stop apologizing David. We're past it. We accepted it." He assured, listening to some ruffling from the Anderson side of the phone. "He said yes?!" Jacklyn yelled, the boys laughing. "Yes! Finally! Cooper owes me twenty bucks!" Blaine's mouth opened in shock. "Mom! You were in on it too? Are you kidding me? Were you all in a bet or something?" Jacklyn giggled at her son. "Finn and Cooper were against Burt and I. Parents won!" She celebrated; Kurt looked over at Blaine with a smirk, caressing his face as he pouted. "My son is getting married!" She continued, sighing, her celebration high fading. "Yes, and you guys get to have a third son." Blaine told them, leaning into Kurt's touch, pecking his lips. "Wouldn't have it any other way, I'm happy for you two. If you need any help, anything at all, you call me." Mr. Anderson said in a father like manor, making the boys smile fondly. "Kurt, honey, I have the names and numbers to the best wedding planners, caterers, DJs, and halls in the tri-state area!" Jacklyn added, Kurt's jaw unhinging. His dream wedding may be a reality with the help of Blaine's mom. "Thanks you guys, we'll be sure to keep in touch." Blaine told them, wanting his alone time with Kurt already.

"When's the date?" Kurt nudged Blaine off, sitting up and taking the phone back. "Jesus sweetheart, the two just got engaged!" David said before Kurt could answer, making him hold back a laugh. "Oh hush you, knowing them they probably discussed it way before getting engaged." Jacklyn guessed, not even knowing the half of it. "You know us too well Jacklyn... It's Valentine's day next year." Kurt informed, biting his lip at the thought of it. It was so close, yet so far away. "See honey, told you." Jacklyn told her husband smugly. "Alright you two we have a lot more people to call so we will be talking to you later." Blaine cut in, getting back to his spot, straddling Kurt's lap. "We're planning a trip to Ohio soon so we'll let you know. Love you guys!" He added, placing the phone on Kurt's chest. "Love you too, take care." The phone rustled again. "Kurt, you and I will be in constant contact!" Kurt giggled, nudging Blaine to sit up so he could speak into the phone. "Of course Jacklyn! You Carole and I are on the planning committee for the engagement party and reception!" He mentioned, laughing as she screamed of excitement. "Okay Jackie, that's enough, don't you have book club tonight?" David interrupted, Blaine groaned into his hands. Can't they just hang up the damn phone? "Oh that reminds me... They owe me money too!" Kurt laughed loudly, not being able to hold it back any longer. Blaine grabbed the phone, trying to cover his fiancés mouth at the same time. "Okay, we're going now! Love you. Bye!"

* * *

**The last chapter of A Blinding Burn is complete! Next up is the sequel called: A Burn For More. I am SO beyond excited to post it, lots of angst, but don't worry, there will be plenty of happy moments!**

**Thank you all SO SO much for reading and reviewing this story, the love and loyalty you all have for this means the world to me! I love writing and it warms my heart to be able to write for this couple and for all of you!**

**Be on the lookout for the sequel! I will be posting a link on here when its up! Keep me on author alert also so you can get a notification when its up! :)**


End file.
